Back to Black
by Sahenia
Summary: Remus est étudiant à l'université de Salem depuis 2 ans, aussi timide et renfermé qu'il ne l'était pendant son adolescence. Alors qu'en Angleterre la guerre fait rage, une jeune fille attire son attention...Peut être la bonne. FIC TERMINEE. RLOC
1. Rehab

_Salut à tous, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Si j'avais tellement envie de l'écrire, c'est pour deux raisons. La première, mon envie de faire une fic avec Remus, la plus respectueuse possible du personnage et des possibilités d'histoire d'amour exploitables avec lui. La seconde, mon envie de rendre hommage à Amy Winehouse et à son dernier album "Back to Black", d'où le titre de la fic._

_Chaque chapitre portera le titre d'une chanson de "Back to Black", dans l'ordre de l'album. En revanche, le contenu du chapitre ne suivra pas l'histoire que Winehouse raconte dans sa chanson, seul le titre sera évoqué, sortit de son contexte la plupart du temps._

_L'histoire sera contée sous différents point de vue: un point de vue exterieur, celui de Remus, et celui de la fille avec laquelle il va vivre sa romance. A chaque début de chapitre, je vous indiquerai le point de vue appliqué._

_Les personnages de Remus, Sirius, James, Lily et Severus (dont certains ne seront qu'évoqués) appartiennent à Rowling, ainsi que Poudlard (qui lui aussi ne sera qu'évoqué). Les autres personnages sortiront tous de ma petite tête de linotte, et si il y a une exception, je vous en ferai part. Je ne fais aucun argent avec cette fiction, seules les reviews sont acceptées._

_Le point de vue de ce premier chapitre est exterieur aux personnages, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec Sirius et Remus!!_

* * *

**1. Rehab.**

OooooOooooOooooO

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de son salon, Remus John Lupin a l'air pensif. Ses traits sont plus tirés que d'habitudes et ses étranges iris dorés sont perdus entre la terre et les étoiles. D'un geste naturel, il porte une cigarette à ses lèvres et en tire une grosse bouffée. Il fait sa plus par habitude que par envie, en fait il ne se rappelle même plus exactement à quel moment il a commencé à s'intoxiquer les poumons. Il a quitté le collège Poudlard en 1977, Aspics en poche, moins jeune et innocent que la plupart de ses camarades de promo. Il a passé ensuite un an sans étudier, jonglant entre les sorties avec ses amis maraudeurs et un emploi à mi-temps dans une boutique insalubre sur le chemin de traverse. C'est sûrement pendant cette année là qu'il avait commencé la cigarette...Un vice au beau milieu de ses vertues. L'année qui a suivit, il a migré vers les Etats-Unis en compagnie de son ami de toujours, Sirius Black.

Ils étudient maintenant depuis deux ans à l'Espace Universitaire de Sorcellerie de Salem, l'EUSS. Sirius s'est spécialisé dans l'étude des moldus et Remus a préféré s'orienter vers la Defense Contre les Forces du Mal, fidèles à leurs ambitions lointaines. Si les maraudeurs ne vivent plus sur le même continent, ça ne les empêche pas de se rendre de petites visites mensuelles, loin de là. James est resté au pays pour s'installer plus sérieusement avec sa chère Lily et Peter se dit "très occupé par un poste au sein d'une entreprise qui va marcher du feu de Merlin dans quelques années" dixit l'interessé...A en juger par sa façon de blemir chaque fois que le sujet arrive dans une conversation, les affaires ne doivent pas être si bonnes que ça.

Les deux étudiants louent maintenant un modeste 3 pièces dans une rue moldue peu fréquentable, à environ 1 kilomètre du campus universitaire. Une salle de bains, deux chambres, une cuisine et un salon, de quoi satisfaire pleinement deux colocataires, en tout cas les jours où l'eau chaude s'invite. Il aurait été plus confortable et moins coûteux d'occuper deux chambres universitaires du campus, mais il est assez difficile de passer inaperçu en hurlant à la mort en plein centre du stade de Quidditch les soirs de pleine lune. A son arrivée sur la terre de l'Oncle Sam, Remus avait envisagé d'habiter seul, laissant à Sirius les joies des fraternités et de la vie de campus. Bien sûr, Patmol a décliné son offre, prétextant que s'ils unissaient leurs revenus, bien que minces, ils pourraient se payer quelque chose de plus spacieux qu'une chambre étudiante.

Remus écrase fébrilement sa cigarette contre la façade du petit immeuble où se trouve leur appartement et referme la fenêtre, laissant la froide pluie d'Octobre aux passants et aux chiens errants. L'horloge, qui trône fièrement au dessus de leur poste de télévision (Sirius tient à garder chaque objet moldu dont il se sert pour ses cours) indique trois heures du matin passées. Tendant l'oreille, le jeune loup-garou s'aperçoit que les bruits sourds et réguliers qui provenaient de la chambre de son colocataire viennent de s'arrêter. Ni une ni deux, il se glisse dans sa propre chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Il ne tient pas particulièrement à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'énième conquête de Sirius, prête à lui lancer une tirade comme "Tu crois que je peux me considérer comme sa petite amie?" ou encore "On ne t'a pas empêché de dormir, j'espère?".

Ces pauvres filles sont terriblement naïves, quelque soit leur sang ou leur nationalité. Elles entrent et sortent de la chambre de Sirius comme d'un moulin, plusieurs nuits de suite pour les plus chanceuses. Aucune n'est encore là pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elles recroisent Sirius dans un amphitheatre, avec l'espoir sincère et profond de commencer une histoire sérieuse avec lui, il les balaye généralement d'un "Salut", ou encore d'un regard des moins sentimentaux, leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Sirius Black a toujours traîté les jeunes filles ainsi depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, et il en sera sûrement de même jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied.

Remus, lui, a eu une vie sentimentale à la fois beaucoup plus courte et beaucoup plus compliquée que celle de son ami. Durant sa septième année à Poudlard, il est tombé amoureux d'une très jolie Serdaigle, elle s'appellait Calista. Après plusieurs mois d'hésitation, le jeune Lupin avait osé approcher sa dulcinée, et avait vécu les mois suivants la seule vraie histoire d'amour de sa vie. Une fois les études terminées, et le travail sur le chemin de traverse commencé, il voyait Cali, comme il l'appellait, à tous les déjeuners, et plusieurs nuits par semaine, chez un ou chez l'autre. Alors que le Noël 1977 venait de passer, Cali s'était faite de plus en plus présente, et de plus en plus curieuse. Remus aime les filles intelligentes, mais les filles intelligentes aiment connaître les moindres secrets de leurs compagnons. L'ancienne Serdaigle a donc commencé sa petite enquête, et il lui a suffit de suivre les maraudeurs un soir de pleine lune pour tout comprendre. Le lendemain, elle avait quitté Remus. Elle avait prétexté qu'elle rompait à cause du manque de confiance dont Remus avait fait preuve en lui cachant la vérité, mais au fond ce dernier le sait bien, c'est à cause de son "petit problème de fourrure" qu'elle est partie.

Depuis Cali, Remus n'a plus jamais connu d'histoire d'amour. Bien sûr, comme tous les garçons de vingt ans, il lui arrive d'avoir une histoire "d'un soir", même si là encore, il est bien plus compliqué que la plupart des gens. En effet, il est si timide que ce genre d'évènement ne peut avoir lieu que lorsqu'il a ingéré une certaine dose d'alcool, ce qui n'est pas très fréquent. Même émêché, il faut que ce soit la fille qui vienne vers lui, voir qui lui annonce très clairement ce qu'elle souhaite obtenir de lui, parce que Remus ne comprend presque jamais les sous-entendus. Et bien sûr, il faut que la fille est deserté la scène avant le petit-déjeuner, question de respect mutuel avec Sirius.

Alors que derrière le mur, une porte claque (certainement celle de l'entrée) Remus s'allonge sur son lit, vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon pas plus originale. Il pense à Cali pendant quelques secondes...Puis à l'état de guerre qui fait rage en Angleterre pendant qu'il rêvasse tranquillement dans un compté d'Amérique où apparemment Vous-Savez-Qui n'a jamais mis les pieds. Lorsque la pleine lune vient s'insinuer dans ses pensées, il secoue la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées, et rabat une couverture polaire sur lui avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Remus entre dans la cuisine après être passé par la salle de bains, et y découvre un Sirius rayonnant, qui lui tend une assiette de pancakes et un café. Sirius est une personne vraiment lunatique, (ne voyez pas là de mauvais jeu de mot) un jour il peut se montrer hautain et méprisant, le lendemain agréable et joyeux et le surlendemain un emmerdeur de première. Ca fait partie de son charme en quelque sorte.

**Salut Lunard, bon ap'**

**Merci, je me croirais presque revenu à Poudlard!**

**N'exagères pas, je sais que je suis un excellent cuisinier mais tout de même, tu vas me faire rougir là!**

Les deux garçons se sourirent mutuellement. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient que leurs sarcasmes avant surprenant et vexant n'étaient devenus que des broutilles du quotidien auxquelles ils ne font même plus attention. Ils prirent ensemble leur petit déjeuner, discutant principalement de la jeune fille qui avait visité la chambre de Sirius cette nuit, "Emilie" ou "Céline" d'après ce dernier. Vers sept heures, ils transplanèrent presque simultanément vers le portail d'entrée de l'université.

Après avoir traversé ensemble le parc de Salem, ils se séparèrent, Sirius partant en cours de Metamorphoses alors que Remus se dirige vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il entre dans l'amphithéatre et va se placer au mileu de la salle, sur la plus haute rangée d'étudiants. Pendant qu'il sort un rouleau de parchemin et sa plume, une jeune fille vient s'assoir sur la chaise en dessous de la sienne et lui sourit. Il est si surpris qu'il ne pense pas à répondre au sourire de l'étudiante, qui détourne la tête vers sa tablette, sûrement blesée par cet instant de solitude. Remus a déjà remarqué cette fille. Elle suit les mêmes cours que lui et elle est plutôt jolie, mais jamais avant ce jour elle ne lui avait sourit ou même simplement regardé. En tout cas, pas que Remus se souvienne.

Le cours est assez ennuyeux aujourd'hui, le professeur Sith déballe l'histoire des Vampires, passant du premier d'entre eux, le célèbre Dracula, aux diverses façons de faire taire leur soif, voir de mettre fin à leur jour. Sith est un bon prof, mais il a une légère tendance à exagérer les faits et à allonger ses phrases, y compris les plus inutiles. Remus fait courrir son regard d'un élève à un autre, et s'arrête sur le parchemin de l'inconnue qui lui a sourit. A côté de ses notes, griffonées d'une écriture fine et ronde, elle est en train de faire un croquis d'un orchidée. Sentant le regard insistant sur son épaule, elle se retourne d'un geste brusque et plante son regard chocolat dans celui du loup-garou. Elle n'avait sûrement jamais remarqué les iris d'or de Remus car elle a un regard assez surpris. Mais cette fois elle ne lui sourit pas, et retourne à son orchidée.

Oublié le sourire et l'orchidée, Remus passe le reste de la journée avec Sirius, exceptionnellement, ils ont les mêmes cours. D'abord Potions, puis Pedagogie Magique (personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi Sirius avait choisit ce cours-là, Remus, lui, espérait malgré tout devenir professeur un jour) puis Métamorphose et après le repas Sortilèges Avancés et Mythologie. En rentrant ce soir-là, ils aperçoivent un hibou plutôt chargé, hululant joyeusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre restée ouverte, le volet battant au rythme du vent.

_Chers Patmol et Lunard, _

_James vient d'apprendre que le ministère lui donne deux jours de congés...Tant mieux parce que les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes! Bref, nous allons profiter de ces deux jours paisibles pour faire tout ce qu'un couple de vingt ans a envie de faire au moins 7 fois par semaine...Allez voir ses meilleurs amis à l'autre bout du monde!!!!!!_

_Nous arriverons vendredi soir si tout va bien...Soit demain soir chez vous en comptant le temps de trajet de notre pauvre Olympe (nourrissez-la bien avant de la renvoyer, sinon gare à vous!!). Pas de panique, nous resterons seulement le temps de dîner et de se défouler sur une piste de danse!! _

_Ici tout va bien, à part Peter qui est de plus en plus renfermé le pauvre...J'espère que les dragées de Bertie Crochue vous plaisent toujours, et que l'appart' sera propre à mon arrivée. James vous dit "salut", il est toujours aussi original...J'attends votre confirmation (nous n'acceptons pas les refus, vous le savez!). Je vous embrasse, on se voit vendredi soir!_

_Lily._

Sirius finit sa lecture en imitant la voix à la fois douce et claire de Lily, un sourire aux lèvres. Il cache tant bien que mal son envie de sauter de joie partout dans l'appartement et se décide à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine pendant que Remus travaille sur sa thèse de Pedagogie Magique. On ne peut pas dire que leur demeure est un canapharnaüm innomable mais Lily est une maniaque du ménage, et de surcroît allergique à la poussière, sa venue exige donc un petit effort d'hygiène.

Ce soir-là, alors que les coups contre le mur de la chambre de Sirius se fond de plus en plus rapides, Remus se perd dans ses pensées, allongé sur le dos. Il languit la soirée avec James et Lily presque autant qu'il redoute son exposition de thèse en Pédagogie Magique, même si celle-ci ne doit avoir lieu que dans dix mois. Remus est quelqu'un de très timide, on le sait déjà, mais il est en plus quelqu'un de très angoissé et atteint d'un profond complexe d'inferiorité, qui n'a pas lieu d'être, sur le plan physique comme psychologique.

Alors qu'il écrase la vingt-quatrième cigarette de sa journée et range le cendrier sous son lit, impregnant sa chambre d'une odeur de tabac froid. "_Il faudrait vraiment que je trouve un centre de désintoxication pour accros au tabac_" est la dernière pensée qui a traversé son esprit avant qu'il sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. You know I'm no good

_Hello Hello!!! _

_J'essais d'écrire rapidement, parce que personnellement j'aime pas attendre 50 ans avant de lire un nouveau chap, donc j'évite de vous imposer ça!! Merci beaucoup à **titemaya** et **Malum-est** pour les reviews, j'espère que vous serez vite rejoints par d'autres lecteurs!!! _

_Un merci tout spéciale à Malum-est, dont je reprends ici une expression laissée dans sa review!!! (non, pas l'idée du PQ)_

_Bon, je crois bien que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît. Ce chapitre suit l'autre dans le temps, on est donc Vendredi, et je l'ai écris sous le point de vue de Remus._

* * *

**2. You know I'm no good.**

OooooOooooOooooO

La douche est excessivement agréable ce matin. Tout mon corps se détend sous l'eau chaude qui tombe en cascade de la poire de douche, accrochée au mur. En me savonnant, je regarde le miroir en face de la cabine de douche, assez grand pour m'y refleter tout entier. Si j'étais objectif, je dirais que je suis plutôt pas mal fait, mais je ne suis pas objectif, et quand je regarde dans le miroir, c'est un hybride que je vois, mes yeux dorés sont là pour le prouver. Je ne suis pas particulièrement musclé, mais je ne suis plus maigre comme je l'étais pendant mon adolescence. Paradoxalement, je suis totalement (ou presque) imberbe, ça fait bien rire Sirius...

Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, je vais dans la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant de partir en cours. Sirius est assis, le visage plongé dans un bol de café, une tartine à la confiture de fraise (sa préférée) posée non loin de sa petite cuillère. Apparemment, il a abandonné l'idée de me préparer de quoi manger le matin. Je ne lui en veux pas, hors de question de me faire servir par mon meilleur ami, ce n'est pas mon elfe. Je m'installe à ses côtés et me sers un café bien serré, histoire de me reveiller un peu plus que ne l'a fait la douche.

**Bien dormi Lunard?**

**Très bien.**

**Faut qu'on fasse un peu de ménage avant d'aller en cours...**

**Ouep.**

Après le petit déjeuner, on a lancé quelques sortilèges ménagers, mais le travail était bien trop important pour pouvoir tout nettoyer et ranger en à peine quinze minutes. On est donc partit vers Salem en laissant dernière nous le bordel accueillant dans lequel nous vivons. J'entends déjà la tornade Lily nous énumerer toutes les règles d'hygiène que nous ne respectons pas. Cette Lily est vraiment un cas, et la façon dont elle est diametralement opposée à James rend leur couple vraiment attendrissant. J'aime voir les autres être heureux, ça me permet de l'être un peu aussi...

Aujourd'hui va sûrement être la journée la plus longue de l'année. Non seulement je n'ai aucun cours en commun avec Sirius, mais en plus je languis notre soirée comme un enfant de douze ans qui attend ses cadeaux de Noël. Quand je prends place dans l'amphithéatre, je suis pratiquement seul, nous ne sommes pas plus d'une dizaine d'étudiants...J'aperçois la fille qui m'a sourit hier. Elle s'est assise à l'opposé de l'endroit où je suis et griffone encore quelque chose sur son parchemin sans y prêter attention. Sûrement un orchidée...

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi aussi vite que si je l'avais pincé. Mais pourquoi elle fait toujours ça et comment sait-elle que je la regarde?? Remarque, vu comme je ne la lache pas avec mon air abruti, mon regard doit lui brûler le dos. Elle est vraiment jolie cette fille. Elle a des cheveux bouclés oscillant entre le chocolat et le doré qui lui tombent sur les omoplates, de grands yeux chocolat et une bouche en coeur. Vraiment très jolie. Bon Remus, sors toi ça de la tête, ta seule femme est la pleine lune, et tu es sur de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare...Pas le temps pour les yeux chocolats.

Plus les cours passent, plus je m'aperçois que les yeux chocolats suivent exactement les mêmes cours que moi. Ce matin, nous avions Psychologie et Defense, puis Potions, Sotilèges Avancés et Metamorphoses cette après-midi. Elle a peut-être les mêmes ambitions que moi, peut-être qu'elle veut elle aussi devenir professeur de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal...En tout cas, elle aura toujours un avantage sur moi pour postuler, non seulement elle pourra écrire "très jolie" sur son CV mais en plus elle pourra rajouter "ne se transforme pas en bête immonde et sanguinaire les soirs de pleine lune"...Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

A l'heure du déjeuner, la "dame à l'orchidée" et moi mangeons à la même cantine. Je m'assois à une table proche de la sienne et l'observe le plus discrètement possible. Elle pourra peut-être me servir de sujet pour mon étude de Psychologie? Ne te mens pas Remus Lupin, tu t'es installé là parce que ton coeur s'emballe chaque fois que tu croise son regard, tu joues à quoi, tu veux recomencer comme avec Cali? N'importe quoi, ça n'a rien à voir, je l'observe, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'aborder, ni de la laisser le faire. Elle est plongée dans un livre de Défense. Dans son assiette, j'aperçois une salade à côté d'un steack saignant (typiquement féminin comme menu, la salade est là pour effacer la culpabilité qu'apporte le steack) et à côté de l'assiète, une pomme verte (qu'est-ce que je disais?). Moi, avec mes petits pois et ma purée, j'ai l'air d'un végétarien. En fait, il est plutôt rare que je mange de la viande...Ca m'évite de penser à mon statut de bête sauvage.

Les cours de l'après-midi ne sont pas plus interessants que ceux de la matinée...Pour courroné le tout, les yeux chocolats se sont assis deux rangs au-dessus de moi, et je ne compte pas me retourner pour la regarder, le côté discret en prendrait un coup. Je suis donc vec le plus d'attention possible les différentes manières de changer légèrement l'effet d'un sortilège en pensant à un autre dont on se rappelle plus la formule. Parfaitement inutile, si on ne se rappelle plus d'un sortilège, on en utilise un autre, point barre. La Métamorphoses bat tous les records d'inutilité, on ré-apprend comment changer le pelage d'un animal...C'est pitoyable je me croirais revenu dans la classe de McGonagall...

A la sortie des cours, je rejoins Sirius directement à l'appartement, il a finit une heure avant moi. Quand j'arrive, la maison n'est pas propre, mais au moins rangé. Seule la porte de la chambre de Sirius n'est pas ouverte ce qui indique clairement deux choses. La première, Sirius n'a pas fait le ménage dedans, et donc veut le soutirer à la vue de nos invités. La deuxième, il n'a pas envie d'entendre les commentaires sarcastiques de James et Lily sur sa collection maintenant très étendue de sous-vêtements féminin en tout genre. Un véritable musée, on passe de la culotte en coton qui doit dater d'une fille de Poudlard au soutien-gorge sorcier qui donne des ordres ou qui hurle quand on essaye de le dégraffer...Sirius m'impressionera toujours...

J'ai honte de moi, je suis excité comme une puce. J'imagine déjà leur arrivée, James qui me nargue toujours de ses yeux rieurs et Lily qui me prend dans ses bras...Ca fait presque deux mois qu'on ne les a pas vu. Sirius et moi ne nous risqons plus à aller en Angleterre ce sont Lily et James qui viennent toujours nous rendre visite. Moi avec mon statut d'hybride sang-mêlé et Sirius qui est officiellement considéré comme traître à son sang irradié de la noble famille des Black, ca serait du suicide de retourner là-bas. Dommage que Peter ne soit pas là, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de revoir le dernier maraudeur...Mais c'est vrai qu'il est devenu étrange, et de toute façon il n'a jamais été aussi impliqué que nous dans notre petit groupe, il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée...

A 20 heures, alors que Sirius fait les cent pas dans le salon pendant que je nettois la cuisine, deux "pop" se font entendre sur le palier, suivis d'un tambourinement dans les règles de l'art contre notre porte d'entrée. Sirius se précipite dans la petit couloir qui nous sert de hall et ouvre la porte à la volée. Immédiatement, une grande masse aux cheveux bruns et ébourriffés se jette sur mon ami, faisant tombé une paire de lunettes rondes par terre. Je les ramasse et les tend à James Potter, qui se tient maintenant debout devant moi, les bras écartés. Il m'enlace après avoir reprit son bien, puis laisse la place à Lily. Ses cheveux roux foncés battent mon visage quand elle me prend dans ses bras et son parfum florale envahit mes narines d'une façon très agréable. C'est comme retrouver un frère et une soeur. Comme revoir ses parents après une longue absence. C'est bon et ça rassure.

Nous nous mettons à table dans le salon, ce qui en soi est exceptionnelle parce que nous mangeons généralement dans la cuisine et sur le pouce. Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que nous rentrons vraiment dans le moule des étudiants moyens en colocation. C'est Sirius qui a préparé le dîner. Lily et lui se font une guerre amicale pour savoir qui est le meilleur cordon bleu.Bien sûr, Lily remporte toujours les batailles haut la main, mais Sirius est vraiment un excellent cuisinier, et je ne m'en plains pas. Ce soir, il nous a concocté un roti de dragon a couper le souffle d'Evans.

**Ton rôti est délicieux, Sirius.**

**Merci, Lily, j'ai vraiment hâte de goûter au dessert.**

Leurs échanges trop polis pour être sincères, étaient accompagnés de grands sourires hypocrites. Ces deux-là s'adorent en général mais il reporte leur vieille querelle d'adolescents "A qui James tient le plus, sa femme ou son meilleur ami?" sur la cuisine. Moi, je savoure mon rôti en parlant à James de mes cours de Défense, en tant qu'Auror, il a toujours des conseils à me donner sur le terrain, quand moi je lui en donne sur la théorie.

Quand on en arrive au dessert et aux champagne, tout le monde se répend en compliments sur nos deux cuistots, le repas était délicieux, et le Moka de Lily exquis. Ils en sont tous les deux enchantés et semblent même avoir enterré la hache de guerre pour se complimenter franchement mutuellement. Depuis le début du repas, Lily et James s'envoient des regards amusés ou des clins d'oeil discret. J'ai d'abord mis ça sur le compte de leur amour épanouïe, mais plus le temps passe plus je me dis qu'ils doivent mijoter quelque chose...J'ai ma réponse lorsque James se lève sa coupe de champagne à la main, avec le même sourire niais que lorsqu'il draguait Lily à Poudlard.

**Lunard, Patmol. Lily et moi, on voudrait vous annoncer quelque chose d'important ce soir.**

On se met tous à sourire bêtement. Ca ne peut-être qu'une bonne nouvelle vu l'impatience qui le fait danser sur place. Si Lily est enceinte, je meurs de rire, je ne veux même pas imaginer la façon dont James voudrait élever son fils ou sa fille...Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, James reprend, fixant le mur blanc de la cuisine au lieu de nous regarder dans les yeux...Le courage des Gryffondors n'est vraiment qu'une légende...

**Ca fait un petit bout de temps qu'on vit ensemble...D'ailleurs on espère que vous puissiez venir un jour voir notre petit chez nous. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. L'autre soir, prit d'un des coups de follie que vous connaissez bien, j'ai fait un truc un peu fou...**

**Ne me dis pas que t'as décidé de faire le ménage quand même??!!???** _Sirius garde son ton rieur, quelque soit les circonstances. James secoue la tête pour lui répondre, avec un sourire timide et crispé qui ne lui ressemble pas._

**Non, quelque chose de plus utile. Je me suis mis à genoux devant le canapé comme un abruti.**

**Alors là...Tu m'en bouche un coin...Il doit être vraiment beau pour exiger autant de respect...**

**Cesse de m'interrompre, Sirius!** _James semble de plus en plus excité_. **J'ai...J'ai demandé Lily en mariage...**_Aucune réaction, à part nos deux têtes qui se tournent vers Lily._

**Et j'ai accepté!!** _Cri-t-elle en se jetant au cou de James avant de l'embrasser goulument_.

Nous sommes abasourdis. James, notre Cornedrue, va passer la bague au doigt de celle qui l'aime depuis près de dix ans maintenant! C'est tellement géniale que Sirius et moi les regardons s'embrasser avec des regards aussi expressifs que ceux des strangulots avant de se jeter dans les bras des futurs mariés. Je parle le premier, ému de voir mes amis s'unirent pour la vie.

**C'est vraiment géniale! Félicitations à tous les deux!!!**

**Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, le mariage est prévu pour l'année prochaine, on a besoin de temps pour les préparatifs et peut-être que d'ici-là la guerre sera finit.** _dit Lily avec espoir._

Pour fêter ça, nous nous rendons dans une boîte du quartier sorcier de la ville. Un endroit fréquenté sept soirs sur sept par les étudiants qui ne sont pas obligés de passer la nuit sur le campus de l'EUSS. Je reconnais immédiatement la musique qui fait trembler les murs à mon arrivée, le dernier tube des _Enchanters_, un group de rock sorcier. Lily et James partent directement danser au milieu de la foule pendant que Sirius commande les boissons et que je cherche une place où s'assoir.

Je trouve une sorte de canapé énorme et qui forme un cercle, parfait pour éviter l'incrustation d'un étranger dans notre petit groupe. Sirius revient en faisant quelques signes de têtes à des clients par ci par là, c'est un habitué de cette discothèque, disons que c'est ici qu'il trouve les filles qui font un passage éphemère dans notre appartement. Il dépose sur la table au centre du cercle que forme le canapé un plateau qui contient trois Whisky Pur Feu et une Bièraubeurre. Je souris déjà, parce que je sais quelle sera la réaction de Lily quand elle se rendr compte qu'elle n'a pa eu droit à la même dose d'alcool que les garçons.

D'ailleurs, l'ouragan arrive. Elle va pour prendre un Whisky mais aperçoit la bièraubeurre. Elle nous connait par coeur et sait que ce n'est pas le genre de la maison de se priver d'un verre lorsqu'il y a quelque chose à fêter...On est jeune et on profite...Droite comme un I, elle plante ses poings sur ses hanches et fixe Sirius avec un air de mère qui vient d'attraper son fils la main dans le sac. Ca me fait sourire, le jour où elle aura des enfants, les pauvres petits vont avoir la vie dure.

**Sirius Black, je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à un Whisky??? Je ne suis pas enceinte, je vais me marier c'est tout!!!**

**C'est tout??? Je te remercies tu as toujours sûs regonfler mon égo...**

**Va me chercher un Whisky tout de suite, Sirius, et toi James, tu as assez d'égo pour nous deux et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare!**

**Laisse, Sirius, j'y vais.**

Je me lève, pas encore saoule mais pas loin, je ne suis pas un grand buveur et le Whisky Pur Feu est une boisson très forte. Le bar est bondé, partout j'entends des gens commander des cocktails dont j'ignore l'existence, ou réclamer une tournée de plus. Je me faufile jusqu'au comptoir, une serveuse blonde et habillé très légèrement me lance un sourire plus aguicheur que commerciale. Je ne le lui rends pas et commande le dernier Whisky. Elle me sert très vite et je lui tends la monnaie d'argent avant de me rediriger vers le canapé choisit il y maintenant presque une demi-heure.

Une chevelure dorée attire mon regard près du bar, et je crois le regard de sa propriétaire quand je veux retourner vers mes amis. C'est la fille aux yeux chocolats. Je ne lui prête pas attention tout de suite, et apporte son verre à Lily. Il ne me faut pas trente secondes pour finir mon verre de Whisky, malgré la brûlure qu'il me donne tout le long de mon oesophage.

**Ho, j'ai oublié de recupérer ma monnaie au bar, je reviens dans cinq minutes.**

Je repars donc, la démarche un peu moins assuré que le dernière fois, un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang aussi. Je m'installe au bar, à une place où les yeux chocolats peuvent me voir. Ca ne me ressemble pas de me comporter comme ça, mais l'alcool donne du courage, et puis je suis un Gryffondor après tout! Quoique s'assoir à moins de dix mètres d'une fille seule et très jolie un vendredi soir en boîte de nuit n'est peut-être pas sur la liste des actions les plus courageuses effectuées en Amerique...Je suis timide, c'est comme ça je n'y peut rien.

Je sirote un Whisky de plus, et je sens le regard de la fille à l'orchidée sur mon profil. Est-ce que je dois la regarder ou faire semblant de ne pas la voir? Je n'en sais rien, ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas interessé à une fille...Même si cette histoire ne serait qu'une histoire d'un soir, je me sens hésitant,comme si l'opinion de cette fille sur mes moindres faits et gestes comptait plus que tout. Je me décide à tourner la tête vers elle. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, qui sont déjà fixés sur moi lorsque je les capte. Elle me sourit encore, et cette fois je ne laisse pas passer ma chance, je lui renvois son sourire. Quoique le mien doit être bien moins angélique et séduisant que le sien, avec ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

Elle se lève de son tabouret de bar et s'approche de l'endroit où je suis assis. Je suis bien tenté de passer une main dans mes cheveux pour être sur que tout est bien en place et que je ne suis pas trop défraichis, mais ça ferait un peu trop "Sirius", ce n'est pas mon genre. Quand elle se tient à côté de moi, elle ne m'adresse pas un regard. Elle fixe intensément le type assis sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si elle ne fait pas erreur dur son interlocuteur, mais l'inconnu, lui, sembal avoir parfaitement comprit le message, il se lève et laisse sa place aux yeux chocolats, se retirant vers la piste de danse sans un mot. Les yeux chocolats me tendent une main, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Billy.** _voyant mon regard embué et interrogateur, elle complète sa phrase en riant_**. Je m'appelle Billian, mais appelle moi Billy.**

**Remus, mais appelle moi Remus.**

Je me sens terriblement idiot en serrant sa main. Mes mains sont moites et mon coeur s'emballe. J'ai beau essayer de le contrôler, il n'y a rien à faire, il tambourine comme un fou contre ma cage thoracique. Billy est encore plus jolie de près que quand nous sommes en cours. Ses cheveux bouclés aux reflets d'or et de chocolat luisent à la lumière des projecteurs et ses yeux, un peu plus troublés par l'alcool que les miens, ont vraiment une profondeur à tomber par terre. Elle porte un robe courte et noire, pas vulgaire pour un sous mais affreusement sexy.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien, mais surtout de nous, pendant pus d'une demi-heure. Elle pose pas mal de questions auxquelles je réponds par d'autres questions quand je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Elle s'appelle donc Billian mais trouve que Billy est plus facile à se rappeller, ses parents sont moldus et français, elle a été à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons puis et partie à Salem pour se spécialiser dans la Défense, comme moi. Elle a un an de moi que moi, a dû repasser son permis de Transplanage deux fois et n'a jamais été capable de faire une potions digne de ce nom. Elle a plusieurs frères et une soeur qu'elle ne connait pas, elle a été élevée à la dure apparemment.

Tout en buvant Whisky après Whisky, je lui raconte quelques trucs sur ma vie...Des trucs que je ne racontent pas au premier venu normalement, mais pas non plus des histoire très personnelles. Mon sang-mêlé, mon enfance dans le quartier sorcier de mon village, en Angleterre, mon adolescence à Poudlard, avec Sirius, James et Peter...Je lui raconte comment je suis devenu l'ami sage des enfants turbulents de l'école. Elle m'écoute, ris à mes plaisanteries, et arrête de sourire bêtement lorsque je lui parle de choses plus sérieuses, comme la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, par exemple...A un moment, je me rends compte que je vais parler de Cali,mais je m'arrête à temps.Du coin de l'oeil, je vois qu'elle attend que je finisse ma phrase, mais elle comprend que je souhaite éviter le sujet et a la descence de ne pas me forcer à lui en parler.

Je ne sais pas où sont partis les autres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'emmène Billy à l'appartement par Transplanage d'escorte, nous sommes complètement seuls. Pas de bruits suspects dans la chambre de Sirius, encore moins de discussion de maraudeurs dans le salon. Ils doivent prendre un dernier verre quelque part en ville. Peu importe, je sens le souffle sacadé de Billy contre ma bouche, elle m'en donne des frissons dans le dos.

**Tu sais, mon coloc' va rentrer dans la soirée et...**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, il ne saura même pas que je suis passée par là...**

Sa voix était douce et chaude, à l'image de sa peau que je caressais doucement, au rythme de nos baisers. J'ai tendance à fermer les yeux quand je l'embrasse, mais pas elle. Elle fixe mes iris avec les siens, peu importe qu'elle soit en train de me caresser ou qu'elle ait simplement les mains sur ma nuque. Elle est d'une assurance impressionante, je me sens presque un débutant à côté d'elle. Elle se détache de mon baiser en en déposant quelques uns le long de mon cou et de mon torse, puis recule en me souriant. Elle passe une main dans son dos, sans détourner ses yeux des miens et sans se separer de son sourire à la fois coquin et naïf. Sa mini-robe noire glisse le long de ses jambes, pour se retrouver en un petit tas de tissus à ses pieds. En levant simplement les jambes, elle enlèvent ses chaussures à talons. Elle recule d'un pas, puis deux, et s'allonge doucement sur mon lit toujours en me regardant. Cette fille est extraordinaire. Je rompt le contact visuel entre nous et détaille chaque partie de son anatomie.

Je connais déjà son visage et ses cheveux par coeur, pour les avoir observé de longues minutes en cours et dans cette discothèque. Ses épaules sont bien dessinées, juste assez frêles pour me donner envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la proteger. Sa poitrine est présente, elle retient d'ailleurs mon regard un peu plus longtemps que les autres parties de son corps. Pas énorme, juste assez belle pour me donner une envie irresistible d'y passer une main. Son ventre est plat, légèrement musclé. Ses jambes ne sont pas excessivement longues mais ses cuisses sont galbées à souhait. Sa peau est très fine et très homogène, très légèrement hâlée, parfaitement en accord avec le chocolat de ses yeux et celui de ses cheveux, sans parler des reflets d'or...Je m'avance vers elle le plus doucement possible et me fais une place à côté d'elle, elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser, encore et encore...

Le lendemain matin, quand je me reveille, c'est mon mal de crâne qui attire mon attention en premier. La gueule de bois. Heureusement qu'il existe des potions contre ça, et qu'en bons étudiants, Sirius et moi en avons toujours deux ou trois fioles d'avance dans notre pharmacie...Je suis seul dans le lit. Je le regrette pendant une seconde, puis me rappelle que Sirius et moi nous étions promis en emmenageant qu'aucune fille ne resterait pour le petit déj', et que de toute façon, je ne voulais plus vivre d'histoires d'amour. Je me lève et enfile un caleçon avant d'aller verifier dans la cuisine si Sirius est bien rentré hier soir.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je vois Sirius qui affiche un sourire large comme le monde, adossé au plan de travail presque aussi blanc que le reste de la pièce. Je ne lui dis pas un mt, parce que ce que je vois à côté de mon colocataire me réjouïe beaucoup moins. Une silhouette, que je connais, porte une tee-shirt blanc, que je connais pour être le mien, renvoi d'une main fine une mèche de cheveux chocolat et bouclés dans son dos. Billy. Elle me sourit timidement, mais je ne lui réponds pas, je me retourne immédiatement vers Sirius. Celui-ci sourit toujours et hausse les épaules d'un air innocent. C'est trop compliqué pour moi, Billy n'est plus une histoire d'un soir si elle est là pour le petit-déjeuner, mais je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle histoire d'amour...C'est impossible, mais quand je vois son regard si attendrissant...

**Désolée Remus...Heu...Ton ami m'a dit que...Enfin, je vais prendre une douche...**

Elle se lève sans me regarder, mais quand elle passe à côté, je sens le parfum de canelle qui émane d'elle. Elle sent tellement bon, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, là dans la cuisine, n'importe où et n'importe quand, en privé ou en public, la seule chose qui importe est que je sois avec elle. Je me tourne vers Sirius. Il sourit toujours, malgré la tête très énervée que je fais. Ca n'était pas prévu, Sirius sait que je ne suis pas comme lui...Rester pour le petit-déjeuner est tout un symbole pour nous, et ce depuis Poudlard et les différentes tables. Si Sirius allait manger à une autre table que celle des Gryffondors, ça voulait dire que la fille était plutôt sérieuse et qu'il tenait à elle. Bo, ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et ça a duré trois jours mais nous étions ados, et maintenant c'est différent. Elle est là, en train de se doucher, elle a prit le petit déjeuner ici, et c'est à cause de Sirius.

**Tu peux m'expliquer?**

**Tu _voulais_ qu'elle reste pour le petit déj' Lunard. On t'a vu au bar avec elle hier soir. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.**

**C'était pas à toi de décider ça pour moi, Patmol!**

**Tu ne fais jamais rien pour toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place!!!**

**Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien...**_devant le regard interrogatif de Sirius, je continus ma phrase_**...Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour ça...Je vais lui faire du mal...**

**Laisse toi vivre un peu Lunard, tu as vingt ans bordel...**

Sur ce, Sirius a transplané vers l'université et Billy a fait de même en sortant de la douche sans même venir me dire au revoir. Elle doit me prendre pour un "Sirius"...Il faudra quand même que je lui donne des explications...Et que je reflechisse à tout ça tranquillement...

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapître, j'espère qu'il vous a plût. Deux choses parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien claire de la façon dont je l'ai écris, Billy et Remus ont bien couché ensemble, mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez tous compris. Et le prénom entier de Billy, soit Billian, se prononce 'Biliane'. _

_A bientôt!!_


	3. Me and Mr Jones

_Chapitre ecrit sous le point de vue de Billy, suit les évènements du précédent._

* * *

**3. Me and Mr Jones**

Je suis dans le parc de l'EUSS. Normalement, mon cours de Mythologie commence dans une minute. Je ne crois pas que vais y aller. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Remus. Hier soir, j'ai vraiment cru que je l'interessais. Il avait cette façon spéciale de me regarder, avec ses iris presque dorés, je pensais qu'il y avait _quelque chose_...Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui couche avec n'importe qui, pourtant, j'ai passé la nuit avec Remus, alors que je ne connais même pas son nom de famille...C'est un type vraiment bizarre.

Hier soir, il a très peu parlé de lui, au bar, je ne lui en veux pas, il ne me connait même pas. C'est quelqu'un de très...doux, presque fragile dans sa façon de faire...Même quand nous faisions l'amour (faire l'amour n'est peut-être pas la bonne expression...), il était si...tendre, c'en était impressionant. J'ai adoré sa façon de me regarder comme si j'étais, je ne sais pas, belle? J'ai adoré sa façon de passer le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau brûlante...Sa façon de prendre de grandes bouffées de mon parfum, la tête plongée dans mon cou, ou sa façon de déposer des baisers profonds et sensuels sur mon ventre...

Dommage que le reveil ait été aussi brutal. Je ne m'y attendais pas en plus. Son colocataire avait l'air tellement sûr de lui...C'est vrai que j'avais dit à Remus que je ne serai pas là le lendemain matin, mais son ami n'a pas eu l'air aussi dérangé que lui...Lorsque nous avons eu finit de faire l'amour, Remus s'est endormit, pas tout de suite mais quelques secondes plus tard. Je caressais son torse et le regardais dormir, mais je n'ai pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que lui.

J'ai émergé vers cinq heures du matin, un Remus encore endormit à mes côtés. J'ai enfilé mes sous-vêtements et suis sortie de la chambre, esperant prendre une douche avant de retourner sur le campus. J'avais oublié le colocataire. Quand j'ai refermé la porte de la chambre, quelqu'un est sorti de la pièce d'à côté. Un grands bruns avec de magnifiques yeux gris et une carrure d'athlète, y a un nid pas loin ou quoi?

Il m'a détaillé de haut en bas et de bas en haut, et j'ai réalisé que j'étais en soutien-gorge et petite culotte. Il est rentré quelques secondes dans une troisième pièce et en est ressortit avec un tee-shirt blanc à la main. Il me l'a tendu, je l'ai pris. Il avait l'air assez amusé, peut-être que Remus n'emmène pas beaucoup de fille chez eux? J'ai mis le tee-shirt puis serré la main que le type me tendait. Il m'a demandé si je voulais manger quelque chose, j'ai hésité, il a insisté, j'ai accepté. En buvant mon café, j'ai discuté avec le coloc'. Il avait l'air gentil, j'ai reconnu en lui le "_tombeur_" que Remus m'avait décrit comme son meilleur ami, quand nous discutions devant nos whisky.

Lorsque Remus est entré dans la cuisine, il est resté figé comme une statue. Je lui ai sourit mais il m'a ignoré et s'est retourné vers son colocataire. Je me suis retirée pour prendre ma douche et les laisser discuter "_entre mecs_". Malgré le bruit de l'eau (froide) sur moi, j'entendais Remus crier et sans me contrôler, j'ai pleuré. C'est idiot, je le sais. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une histoire d'un soir, je m'en remettrai...Je suis un peu honteuse d'être tombée dans le panneau...En voyant mes yeux rouges et gonflés à la sortie de la douche, j'ai décidé de les quitter sans prevenir, de toute façon, ma présence n'était pas désirée.

Et me revoilà donc maintenant, dans le parc, séchant ma Mythologie pour un garçon, c'est pitoyable. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, moi...Non, il faut que je me rendes malade pour un inconnu aux yeux dorés...Ca me fait penser que ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas envoyé d'hibou à ma famille. Je leur téléphonerai d'un quartier moldu cet après-midi...Je n'aime pas rester sans nouvelles. Depuis la mort d'Emy, mes parents sont assez vulnérables...

Ma soeur jumelle, Emy, a été tuée accidentellement par une bande de centaures alors qu'on se promenait toutes les deux dans une forêt. Nous courions, elle est tombée au moment où des centaures passaient par là et ils l'ont piétiné. J'adorais Emy plus que tout. Nous étions de vraies jumelles mais nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout. Ses yeux étaient verts, comme ceux de mon père et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et lisses. Je suis assez petite, elle était grande, elle était dépourvue de formes, je n'en manque pas, même si je suis loin d'être en surpoids. Nous étions plus complémentaires qu'identiques, en fait. Sa mort a été une dure épreuve pour toute la famille. Ma mère est tombée malade, mon père s'occupe d'elle alors que lui-même ne va pas bien, mon frère est parti de la maison, et ma plus jeune soeur est si narcissique qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte du malheur que le reste de la famille vit.

Perdue dans mes pensées, une branche craque sur le sol derrière moi et je sens un regard transpercer mon dos. Je me retourne et le voit. Remus se tient juste devant moi, un sourire embarassé aux lèvres et un bouquet d'orchidées blancs dans les mains. Mes fleurs préférées. Il me le tend mais je ne le prends pas, je veux d'abord savoir à quoi rime ce bouquet, parce que si ça veut juste dire "_merci pour hier soir et au revoir_", il peut se le coller dans le...

**Je suis désolé, Billy.**

**Désolé pourquoi?**

Là, il paraît embarassé. Enfin, il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais lui répondre "_OK, pas de probleme, merci pour les fleurs, on se revoit dans ta chambre, Rem'". _Ses joues rosissent. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon comme ça, avec son bouquet et sa moue de petit garçon fautif...

**Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, ce matin...**

Ce type est vraiment incompréhensible. Je suis d'accord avec lui, il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, mais il faudrait qu'il approfondisse un peu parce que s'il dit ça dans le sens "_j'aurais dû te le dire avant, tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, Billy_" c'est même pas la peine. J'hausse les sourcils pour bien lui montrer que j'attends plus d'explications, et il ouvre enfin la bouche.

**Je...**_il s'assoit sur le banc de pierre à côté de moi_...**Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça, tu...tu mérite mieux que ça.**

Ses joues rougissent de plus en plus, et je crois bien que les miennes l'accompagnent parce qu'une chaleur embarassante s'insinue sur mon visage. Je voudrais lui dire que je lui pardonne, prendre le bouquet et me jeter dans ses bras, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre que c'est bien ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas l'air d'un tombeur de ces dames mais en même temps, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'embarasser avec une fille. Il reprend.

**C'est que...ça fait longtemps que je suis célibataire et...alors je risque de faire des erreurs de temps en temps...Tu me pardonne?**

Ô Merlin...Bien sûr que j'ai envie de le pardonner, bien sûr que je vais le pardonner. Mais la seconde de suspense est primordiale si je ne veux pas passer pour une serpillière. Ses yeux aux reflets d'or sont plongés dans les miens, que je trouve d'un marron des plus banales. Je me demande une seconde pourquoi il s'interesse à moi...Je ne me qualifierais pas de "laide" mais je me trouve très banale. Les yeux et les cheveux marrons, le teint ni blanc ni bronzé, mes formes ni inexistantes ni vraiment impressionante, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Alors que Remus, lui, avec son air juvénile, ses yeux dorés et son intelligence, il a de quoi faire des jaloux.

**C'est okay, Remus...**

J'attrape le bouquet, en prenant soin de mettre ma main sur la sienne, tout en fixant ses prunelles. Je ne romps jamais le contact visuel avec quelqu'un, je trouve que c'est essentiel pour voir la sincérité de l'autre, et pour connaître ses sentiments, et puis ça donne l'impression que j'ai confiance en moi, ça cache un peu mon complexe d'infériorité. Remus s'approche un peu de moi (mais c'est qu'il prendrait presque des initiatives en étant sobre!). Je pose le bouquet à côté de moi sur le banc, puis m'approche de lui, un peu plus. Il passe une main autour de ma taille et moi une autour de son cou. La proximité de nos corps me rechauffe, ce mois d'octobre est vraiment désagréable, du moins, quand on n'est pas dans les bras d'un bel étudiant.

Il appuie ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais c'est moi qui rend les choses plus interessante en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Timidement, il explore ma bouche de sa langue. C'est fou ce qu'il est doux, je n'avais jamais vu (ou sentie) ça auparavant...Il m'embrasse plusieurs fois, mordillant parfois ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fait sourire. Au bout d'un moment, il se lève et me tend une main, que j'attrape. Nous nous relevons ensemble et partons, mes orchidées à la main, vers notre deuxième cours, la Défense, main dans la main.

Une heure plus tard, nous devons supporter une exposition de plus de Sith, un professeur médiocre, si vous voulez mon avis. Il passe sa vie à essayer de nous faire peur avec ses conneries sur les bêtes etc...Ca me met hors de moi...Enfin bref. Remus s'assoit à côté de moi, nous sommes installées sur la gauche de l'amphi. Il me sourit. C'est qu'on serait presque un couple, maintenant!

Son cours sur les loups-garous est vraiment ennuyeux, et je me perds une fois de plus dans mes pensées. Il faut savoir que quand je pense, c'est à ma famille. _Elle_ est toujours là à me hanter...Je me sens coupable d'aimer et de vivre alors qu'il ne reste plus rien d'_elle_ parmi nous. Je me sens en prison, je me sens oppressée par la vision de _son_ corps mutilé par les coups de sabots. Il y a de quoi perdre la tête. Je me sens coupable d'être ici aussi, pendant que mes parents s'enfoncent un peu plus dans la depression chaque jour...Mais je ne sais pas si couler avec eux serait vraiment utile.

Je comprends leur detresse, une fille décédée, un fils qui ne donne de ses nouvelles qu'à la St Merlin, une fille d'un nombrillisme écoeurant et la dernière, sorcière et à l'autre bout du monde. J'essais d'être la meilleure fille possible, de les contacter plusieurs fois par semaine et de leur offrir tout ce qu'ils peuvent attendre d'une fille exemplaire (études, maturité...), mais c'est un poids de plus qui pèse sur mes épaules.

C'est la main de Remus qui secoue mon bras qui me fait revenir sur terre. En relevant la tête (elle avait mystérieusement aterris sur ma tablette) je m'aperçois que tout le monde dans l'amphi me regarde. Sith est planté sur son estrade, tourné vers moi, nettoyant ses lunettes rondes avec son pull rayé. Je me tourne vers Remus mais il ne peut rien me dire, tous les regards sont fixés sur nous.

**Je disais, Chère Mademoiselle, que mon cours avait l'air de vous passionner. Vous savez sans doute qu'à votre âge, l'école n'est plus obligatoire, il est inutile de vous priver de votre lit...Vous devriez rentrer chez vous si la Défense ne vous interesse pas.**

Voilà comment se retrouver rouge comme une tomate devant une centaine d'étudiant et un prof qui n'attend que des excuses pour ricaner plus fort. Je bredouille un peu en parlant, mais Merlin soit loué je trouve mes mots.

**Heu...La Défense m'interesse beaucoup, M. Sith, je suis désolée...**

**Ho! Si la Défense vous plait tant, vous allez apprecier le travail que je vous demande à tous pour demain...**_il s'adresse à toute l'assistance..._**Choisissez une bête et faîtes moi une thèse d'au moins vingt page sur cette bête et les differentes manières de l'éradiquer. Vous n'aurez qu'à travailler en bînomes.**

**Heu...Je peux aussi travailler en bînome?** _il me lance un sourire machiavélique avant de répondre_.

**Je sais bien que vous devez vous trouver exceptionnelle, Mademoiselle, mais pour moi vous n'êtes qu'une étudiante banale, alors oui, vous ferez comme tout le monde, vous n'aurez qu'à le faire avec M. Jones**. _il désigne Remus de la tête._

Non mais quel abruti celui-là! Je lui pose poliment une question et il m'embarasse encore! J'acquiesce docilement, je ne tiens pas à être humiliée devant tout le monde une fois de plus. La sonnerie de l'école retentit et je me lève rapidement de ma chaise, je préfère quitter au plus vite la salle. Remus attrape ma main alors que je passe la porte et se met à ricaner gentiment. Je sais qu'il se moque de moi, et je rougis de plus belle.

**Tu t'appelle Jones?**

**Non, Lupin. Mais tu connais Sith...**

Sith ne prend pas la peine de mémoriser les noms de ses élèves. Je ne l'en blame pas, en cumulant tous les étudiants de l'EUSS, il doit bien avoir six ou sept cent élèves...Il donne donc des noms de son crue aux étudiants, lorsqu'il est contraint de les nommer. Jones...Ca irait pourtant bien à Remus, ca fait très british. Lupin n'est pas mal non plus, ça sonne plus de chez moi. De toute façon, je serais folle de Remus même s'il s'appellait Elephant Man...Il est si parfait qu'il m'éblouit chaque fois qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien.

**On travaille ensemble, alors?**

**Oui, on dirait...Tu veux travailler sur quoi?**

**Heu...Je ne sais pas, c'est comme tu veux...**

**Ce n'est pas vraiment mon sujet favoris...On pourrait essayer les loup-garous?**

**Heu..Et si on faisait un truc sur les vampires plutôt?**

**Okay...Alors on fait ça chez moi, après les cours.**

Je lui souris, il me souris et m'embrasse. Tout en l'embrassant, je lui lance un regard "_j'espère qu'on travaillera aussi à autre chose..."._ Je pense qu'il a compris parce que ses joues rougissent. J'éclate de rire et tire sur son écharpe pour être un peu plus proche de son visage avant de l'embrasser encore. Alors que ma langue est occupée à dessiner des cercles sur le dessous de celle de Remus, une voix d'homme hurle son nom dans le couloir. Je me retire du baiser et me retourne plus vite que la lumière.

C'est le colocataire de Remus. Sirius. Les filles battent des paupières sur son passage, et lui, n'en demandant pas moins, passe une main nonchalante dans sa chevelure volontairement indisciplinée. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal (bon d'accord il est physiquement parfait), mais il n'a pas ce petit truc qui rend Remus irresistible...Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs...Peu importe, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il l'a, et le fait qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte le rend encore plus parfait.

Sirius s'approche de nous avec un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres. Il nous enlace ensemble, et je dois dire que je suis un peu gênée. Je n'ai jamais été habituée à autant de...proximité avec un inconnu...Enfin, Remus ne compte pas. Il se détache de nous et donne un coup de poing amicale dans l'épaule de Remus, qui lui répond par un sourire timide. Sirius me pince la joue comme le faisait ma grand-mère quand j'avais cinq ans. Je me dégage et masse mon visage, rougit par la pression de ses doigts.

**Alors les tourteraux, on a parlé apparement...**_Remus lui lance un regard accusateur mais je souris et serre sa main un peu plus fort dans la mienne, je me doute bien que c'est en partie grâce à Sirius si Remus est venu me parler ce matin..._**Faut excuser Rem', il est un peu long à la détente parfois...**

**Je le trouve très bien comme il est, moi...**_je m'approche et l'embrasse encore, il est un peu gêné au début mais ne peux pas resister à l'appel de mes lèvres._

Remus, Sirius et moi déjeunons ensemble dans une pizzeria près du campus. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, de nos cours et de nos vies d'avant l'EUSS...Remus est bien plus reservé que Sirius, lui déblatère sa vie dans les moindres details, du moins depuis son entrée à Poudlard, leur ancienne école, apparemment, il serait sorti avec une fille de Beauxbatons durant un echange scolaire...J'étais surement trop jeune pour y participer...

L'après-midi n'est guère moins insipide que le matin. Les cours sont loin d'être passionnant...Dommage, je pensais vraiment que l'université serait plus interessante que le collège...Nous sortons du bâtiment main dans la main, Remus et moi, sous les regards jaloux et méprisant des filles que nous croisons. Il n'y prête pas attention, il ne semble même pas le remarquer. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être inconscient de son physique...A croire qu'il vit sur une autre planète, mon Remus.

**Au fait, tu habite où Billy ?**

**Sur le campus.**

Il suit des yeux l'endroit que je designe d'un coup de tête. C'est une grand batisse tres "université americaine", comme on en voit dans les films moldus. Pas une sorrorité, Merlin soit loué, le batiment est mixte, et heureusement les chambres sont individuelles. Nous traversons une partie du parc pour arriver en bas de la batisse. Je fais passer ma carte de reconnaissance dans le détecteur magique sous les yeux étonnés de Remus (ha! Il n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, donc il n'est jamais entré avec une fille du campus...) et nous entrons dans le hall.

Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur (mais que de technologie!) et j'appuie machinalement sur le bouton de mon étage, le O7). Nous sommes bien une dizaine dans l'appareil et je m'attire des regards outrés en serrant la main de Remus contre la mienne, lui ne comprend apparemment pas qu'il s'agit d'un marquage de territoire typiquement feminin. Tant pis, le principale est que les autres l'aient compris. Une petite sonnerie retentit, accompagné d'une voix feminine très peu enthousiaste.

**Niveau 07**

Je me faufile à travers les étudiants, tirant Remus derrière moi. Le couloir du 5eme étage est entièrement décoré de rouge. C'est un peu affreux mais on fait avec, je ne paie que 70 gallions par moi...Aucune chance de trouver un palace avec ça. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre (la 180) et y entre, fière de constater que tout est bien en ordre. Remus entre derrière moi et découvre le tout.

Je n'ai rien changé à la décoration universitaire. Au mur, le papier peint est blanc cassé, en accord parfait avec le linoleum qui recouvre le sol. Un bureau en bois, dans un coin de la pièce, est recouvert de livres et de parchemins. J'y passe le plus clair de mon temps, même quand je ne travaille pas. Contre le mur, un lit une place, les draps sont noirs (je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi...) et juste au-dessus, des photos moldues et sorcières de ma famille, mes amies de collège et moi. Au bord de l'unique fenêtre, un cendrier attire l'attention de Remus.

**Je ne fume pas...Sauf quand je travaille ou...ou que j'écoute de la musique.**

**Ha...Ca te déranges si je fume?**

**Non, personne ne viens jamais ici, l'odeur ne me dérange pas, je la chasse en un coup de baguette.**

Il me sourit et coince une cigarette entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que je trouve ça sexy...Il se penche à la fenêtre pour cracher la fumée dehors, et la vue qu'il m'offre est pour le moins destabilisante. Pourquoi on est venu ici déjà? Ha oui, le devoir, pense-y avant de te jeter sauvagement sur lui Billy! Je reprends mes esprits et va faire un tour dans la petite salle de bains de ma chambre. Un carré de douche, un WC, pas fameux mais le miroir au-dessus du lavabo est très pratique. J'y jette un coup d'oeil et remet mes cheveux en ordre (si c'est possible).

Quand je reviens dans la chambre, il est à demi allongé sur mon lit, appuyé sur ses coudes. Ho Merlin ça devient trop tentant. Je lui souris et m'assois malgré moi sur ma chaise de bureau, bien moins confortable que mon lit...Et que Remus. Il me regarde et tire une légère bouffée de sa cigarette. Merlin Merlin Merlin, pourquoi avoir accepté de travailler avec lui, je vais me taper un zero...Il me sourit, un sourire pour le moins engageant...Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès mais son imagination est trahis par ses yeux, et je dois fixer mon regard sur les parchemins de Défense pour ne pas rougir.

**Alors...Les vampires, c'est ça?**

**Ouaip...L'avantage c'est qu'avec tout ce qu'il déballe sur eux à longueur de journées, on a de quoi écrire un roman...**

J'entends mon lit grincer, il se lève. Je l'entends prendre le cendrier et je comprends qu'il y écrase sa cigarette. Il s'approche de moi, appuie ses deux mains sur le dossier de ma chaise et penche sa tête près de la mienne. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, et je pris interieurement pour qu'il n'est pas l'idée d'y laisser un baiser.

**Heu...Tu n'a qu'à commencer par les décrire physiquement...Un portrait bien horrible devrait le satisfaire amplement.**

Je me mets donc à écrire, son souffle battant toujours mon cou et une de ses mains caresse mes cheveux. Je me concentre tant bien que mal sur mes vampires, mais décrire des créatures immondes quand on a un dieu grec à moins de trente centimètre de son corps n'est pas chose facile, je vous le garantis.

Au bout d'une heure, ma plume à papote commence à se désagréger sur le parchemin. Nous terminons la vingt-cinquième page est je juge que c'est pleinement satisfaisant. Voyant que je m'arrête, Remus pousse sur le dossier de ma chaise et le fait tourner pour que je me retrouve face à lui. Sans trop que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, sa bouche s'empare de la mienne, doucement mais sûrement. Il s'est presque accroupie pour m'embrasser avec plus d'aise. Je le regarde dans les yeux, comme toujours, et ça ne doit pas lui déplaire, parce que contrairement à hier soir, il me fixe également de ses iris d'or.

Le seul problème avec Remus, c'est qu'il croit avoir à faire avec une collégienne, pudique et vierge. Il ne me brusque pas, il est doux, presque inexistant dans ses caresses avant qu'il n'entame les préliminaires. Il aurait été un premier amant parfait, rien à voir avec le mien, un sombre crétin qui m'a gratiffiée d'un "_Alors?"_ dès qu'il s'est délivré dans mon corps blessé. Même si nous n'avons fait l'amour qu'une fois, je sais comment fonctionne Remus, je sais qu'il a besoin qu'on déclenche son _instint_ avant qu'il n'ose se lancer.

Toujours assise sur ma chaise, je noue mes jambes autour de lui, mes fesses glissant un peu sur le revetement de cuir. Il fait son baiser plus ardent mais ne reagis pas, bon sang mais c'est pas croyable, je vais creer des panneaux de signalisation pour lui indiquer le bon moment! Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, et les siens se font interrogateurs, apparemment il a compris que je voulais faire passer un message...J'appuie légèrement mon talon sur ses reins, et là, reflexe oblige, il redresse son dos. Je m'accroche plus fort à sa nuque, il attrape mes fesses pour me soulever.

J'ai pensé qu'il irait m'allonger sur le lui, mais apparemment non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a prevu. Il plaque un peu violemment mon dos contre le mur et appuie son bassin sur le mien, je commence à sentir la dureté de son entre-jambes. Il m'embrasse encore et mordille ma lèvre inférieure en se retirant de notre fougueux baiser. Sa bouche reste contre la mienne, la battant de son souffle sacadé. Mes yeux ne sont pas fixés sur lui, mais sur le miroir à pied situé en face de nous. Nous voir dans cette position fait apparaître une chaleur dans mon ventre.

**J'ai envie de toi...**

Ce n'est pas vraiment une phrase, plus un souffle. On dirait que ses pensées sont allées plus vite que ce qu'il aurait voulu, parce que son regard devient incertain. J'entoure sa tête d'une main pour le coller un peu plus à mon visage et descends une main sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui enlever son pantalon dans cette position mais au moins, le message est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Doucement, il me dépose par terre, mais son torse me bloque toujours contre le mur. Il passe deux mains bouillantes de chaque côté de ma taille et fait passer mon pull au dessus de ma tête, je lève les bras pour l'aider. Il laisse traîner son regard sur mon soutien-gorge puis passe une main derrière mon dos et dégraffe mon sous-vêtement sans effort (c'est qu'il a plus d'experience que ce que je croyais!). Il le fait passer devant et me le retire en m'embrassant, avant de faire passer chacune de ses mains sur mes seins gonflés et de commencer à les masser. Il me fixe tout en descendant son visage le long de mon corps, y laissant de petits baisers.

Tout en suçant langoureusement le mamelon de mon sein droit, il s'applique à me défaire de mon jean, le laissant tomber à mes pieds après avoir martyrisé la fermeture éclair. Je retire sa tête de ma poitrine avec le plus de douceur possible et lui fait signe de lever les bras pour que je puisse à mon tour le débarasser de son pull. Il s'exécute et je découvre avec ravissement et appetit son torse imberbe. J'y passe une main experte, m'attardant sur ses têtons durcis puis sur ses abdos, plus présents que je ne le pensais.

La boucle de sa ceinture s'ouvre presque instantanément sous mes doigts, et son jean va rejoindre le mien sur le sol froid de ma chambre. Ses index passe de chaque côté de mes hanches, et il me lance un haussement de sourcil plein de sous-entendus. J'éclate de rire devant ses joues rosies mais suis vite étouffée par un nouveau baiser, plus profond, plus sensuel que jamais. Ma petite culotte est maintenant par terre, je suis totalement nue devant lui pour la première fois, quand nous sommes complètement sobres...C'est bien moins facile, hier soir nous agissions machinalement pour assouvir nos desirs mais maintenant nous avons le temps de nous regarder, de nous apprecier, de languir le moment où nos orgasmes retentiront à l'unisson.

Toujours debout un contre l'autre, je sens sa main s'égarer entre mes jambes, s'étendre en caresses de mes genoux à mes cuisses pour se frotter à la chaleur de la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie. Ma bouche contre la sienne, je le laisse profiter pleinement des gémissements incontrôlables qui s'échappent de mes lèvres chaque fois qu'il presse mon clitoris entre ses doigts, ou qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus profondément en moi de ses deux doigts.

Je repousse très légèrement son corps, l'espace entre nous me permettant d'acceder à son caleçon. J'y glisse doucement une main, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la temperature de ma peau, puis me saisis de son sexe maintenant bandé et brûlant de désir. Ma main en fait le tour, mes yeux sont toujours fixés dans les siens, ses doigts toujours dans mon intimité et j'affiche un sourire coquin et plein de gourmandise. Je tire lentement son sexe vers moi, adorant les soupirs qu'il essait d'etouffer. Ma main accelère légèrement le mouvement dans son sous-vêtement, et il suit la cadence dans les abimes trempées que ses doigts explorent.

Sentant qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, il se saisit de ma main et nous retiront ensemble le dernier vêtement qui le couvre. Je le fixe dans les yeux, faisant mine de ne pas voir que sa main droite est en train d'ajuster ce qui doit être ajusté. Une seconde plus tard, sa langue caresse la mienne pendant que son sexe frotte mon clitoris...Je laisse échapper un soupir rauque de plaisir, et je sens sa langue sur un de mes mamelons, suivie immediatement par ses dents, qui me mordillent tendrement.

Un nouvelle fois, sa main s'occupe de lui, et je peux maintenant sentir le bout de son désir se pointer à la porte du mien. Après un sourire, il se décide à penetrer en moi, et je ne prends même pas la peine de cacher le gémissement qui pousse derrière mes lèvres. Son bassin cogne contre le mien, et je remarque que son regard a quelque chose de _bestiale_. Il va et vient à l'interieur de mon corps, un de ses doigts roulant doucement sur mon clitoris.

Ses gémissements sont assez étranges, on dirait qu'il _grogne_. Il grogne litteralement en fait...J'ai toujours trouvé que les miens ressembalient à des ronronnements, et j'en ai toujours été un peu honteuse en fait. Mais c'est fou à quel point ses grognements m'excitent, je n'avais jamais entendu un homme gémir comme ça et ça me rend folle.

Mon dos cogne contre le mur à chacun de ses coups de reins, mais la chaleur et le plaisir qui envahissent mon intimité et mon ventre occultent complètement la douleur de ma colonne vertebrale. Il décide à ce moment là de changer de position, il m'emmène vers le lit, toujours en me portant et toujours à l'interieur de moi. Il nous couche sur le lit, au dessus de moi, et me redonne de ses coups de reins et de ses grognements. Moi, je gémis, je soupir, j'essaie de faire durer le moment alors que je sais que l'orgasme est proche. Il est vraiment doué.

Il agrippe les draps de chaque coté de ma tête et m'embrasse assez violemment. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi doux et aussi violent à la fois. Il m'intrigue vraiment ce Remus, on dirait que quand je le pousse à bout, il ne se controle plus et libère son côté..._Sauvage_?

Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus puissants et rapides et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes gemissements, qui se font de plus en plus longs et bruyants. Sa bouche fond sur la mienne et je lui rend toute l'ardeur qu'il met à l'interieur de moi dans ce baiser. Il m'assène un dernier claquement de bassins et je ne peux retenir les sons qui s'échappent de ma bouche. L'orgasme est trop puissant, trop bon, trop explosifs pour que je m'en cache. Pleinement satisfait, il deverse en moi ce qui le gonflait il y a peu en un grognements sourd et se retire lentement de mon etreinte.

Allongé à mes côtés, sur le dos, il pose une main sur mon ventre et le caresse tendrement. Je caresse son bras, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, savourant les restes de liquides qui s'écoulent sur mes cuisses. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Complètement nue sous ses yeux, je sais combien les hommes aiment voir une femme nue après lui avoir fait l'amour. Je les comprends, j'aime voir les hommes nus après qu'il m'aient fait l'amour.

Lorsque je sors de la douche, il n'est vêtu que d'un caleçon. Toujours nue, j'enfile simplement le pull qui est au sol, assez longs pour couvrir mes fesses. Je le rejoins devant la fenêtre, et lui prends la cigarette des mains en lui donnant un baiser. Il me lance un regard faussement outré et sourit, il est vraiment parfait. Il faudra que je trouve ce qui cloche chez lui, un de ces jours. Je tire une grosse bouffée sur la cigarette dont seul le bout rouge éclaire notre nuit et recrache la fumée en petits ronds.

**J'aime bien fumer après l'amour...**

Il encercle ma taille de ses bras et m'embrasse avec une nonchalance très anglaise.

**Tu es extrardinaire, Billy...**

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai entendu avant d'aller me coucher. Immédiatement rejoins par Remus, qui a encerclé ma taille de ses bras et m'a pressé tout contre lui, dans la chaleur des draps où nous venons de faire l'amour. J'ai dormis comme un loire, et je pense que lui aussi, parce qu'au petit matin, un sourire inconscient s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres apétissantes.

* * *

_Hello!!_

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire, je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à "entrer" dans Billy (contrairement à Remus, apparemment) et que je n'etais pas cette semaine dans un état qui permette d'ecrire une naissance d'amour._

_Bon en tout cas je dis merci à tous les reviewers, je crois bien vous avoir tous deja repondu mais encore merci!!!_

_A bientot!!_


	4. Just Friends

_Chapître écrit du point de vue de Remus, deux semaines après les évenements du chapitre precedent._

* * *

**4. Just Friends**

Billy est extraordinaire. Tout chez elle est extraordinaire. Voilà maintenant quinze jours que nous sommes ensemble pour de bon et dès que je pense à elle, ou dès que je la vois, un seul mot me vient à l'esprit. Extraordinaire. De sa façon de m'embrasser à ses petites disputes amicales avec Sirius, je m'emerveille devant chacun de ses actes comme un gamin devant un balai. Je m'en sens un peu ridicule, mais au fond Sirius a peut-être raison, je n'ai que vingt ans et c'est maintenant que je dois profiter de la vie.

Elle est allongée sur mon lit, le ventre contre le matelas, le drap remontant jusqu'à ses reins, et mes mains qui dessinent des motifs invisibles sur le reste de son dos. Ca fait neuf jours qu'elle vit chez moi. Enfin, vivre est un grand mot, elle a toujours sa chambre à l'EUSS mais elle dort ici avec moi. Il faut dire que mon lit deux places est plus agréable à partager que sa chambre universitaire...D'autant plus que nous passons notre temps à faire l'amour...Le matin au reveil, le soir quand nous rentrons, parfois en pleine nuit...

La seule chose qui pourrait être gênante dans la vie avec Billy, ce sont ses cauchemards. Il ne passe pas une nuit sans qu'elle sursaute, tremblante et dégoulinante de sueur, hurlant des formules magiques, des phrases sans sens ou des prénoms qui me sont inconnus. Elle se refuse à en parler, peut-être que nous ne sommes pas assez proches...Je le regrette et en même temps, je me dis que je ne vaux pas mieux à lui cacher "mon petit problème de fourrure", comme aurait dit James quelques années plus tôt. Dans ces cas là, je la serre dans mes bras, la conduit à la douche, la recouche et lui offre généralement un lait chaud avec du miel, sa boisson préférée lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas bien.

Ses grands cils papillonent, et une seconde plus tard le chocolat de ses iris apparaissent entre ses paupières. Je la vois sourire et frissoner sous mes caresses, puis elle enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ses mains descendent dans son dos et y attrapent le drap blanc, pour le caler entre ses aisselles. Elle se met sur le dos et me sourit franchement, je sens une main douce et chaude s'attarder sur mon torse. Je penche mon visage vers le sien et dépose un leger baiser sur ses lèvres rosées. Je connais les petites préférences de Billy, maintenant: de la douceur le matin, de l'humour et de la vigueur la journée et de la sensualité une fois la nuit tombée.

Elle se lève en emportant le drap avec elle, drapée telle une déesse antique, me laissant en caleçon sur le matelas nu. Elle éclate de rire et je la suis jusqu'à la salle de bain en grognant, ce qui la fait rire de plus belle. Elle arrive bien sur avant moi et me ferme la porte au nez, toute fière de son exploit matinale. Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, Sirius me regarde avec un air qui me rappelle dangereusement celui de la mère de James lorsque nous passions les vacances scolaires chez lui. A la fois attendrit et desespéré. Je m'avance vers mon colocataire et lui tape dans la main en guise de bonjour.

Je prépare deux cafés en discutant avec Sirius et m'installe avec lui à notre table. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Billy toute pimpante qui vient s'assoir entre nous deux. Elle m'embrasse tendrement, je sais que c'est une façon de me remercier de lui avoir préparé son café. Son regard s'attarde sur Sirius quelques secondes, et je la vois lever les yeux au ciel...Ca y est, c'est repartis.

**Dis moi, Sirius, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de m'éviter des nausées matinales en t'habillant d'autre chose que d'un caleçon pour prendre le petit-déjeuner?**

Sirius se regarde en passant une main sur son ventre, gonflé par toute la nourriture qu'il a ingurgité depuis son reveil. Il tourne la tête vers moi et fronce les sourcils avant de se refixer sur Billy.

**Pourquoi Remus aurait droit de dejeuner en caleçon et pas moi?**

**Le jour où tu feras aussi bien l'amour que Remus, tu pourras déjeuner en caleçon, mais pour l'instant par pitié habille-toi...**

Je rougis d'embarras. Billy n'a pas sa langue dans la poche et il me suffit d'écouter ses gémissements nocturnes pour savoir combien elle aime ce que je lui fais. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas pareil qu'au petit déjeuner...Même si moi-même,j'en parle avec Sirius, ce n'est pas une raison pour m'embarasser...Je suis tout de même flatté qu'elle me croit plus doué que ce tombeur de Patmol.

**Je trouve que tu t'avances sans savoir de quoi tu parle, jeune fille...**

**Je sais que Remus est le meilleur, pas besoin de te tester si c'est ce que tu insinuais...**

**Ton esprit est tordu, loin de moi cette idée!**

Avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, Sirius partit s'habiller, suivant les ordres de la demoiselle. Etrange comme une fille peut s'imposer dans un univers d'hommes...Chose presque impossible dans le sens inverse...Billy pose sa main sur ma jambe et y fais de doux aller-retours, de mon genoux à l'aine. Quand je pose mon regard sur elle, elle affiche un sourire que je connais bien. C'est ce sourire coquin, celui qui me fait craquer, celui qui me fait ceder quand elle me demande un tour de plus alors que je suis épuisé.

Ses caresses s'approchent dangereusement de mon entre-jambes, et je dois bloquer sa main de la mienne pour stopper cette ascension. Au lieu de s'en vexer, elle me sourit de plus belle et embarque ma bouche dans un baiser enflammé. Ses lèvres m'effleurent, aspirent les miennes, se pressent contre mon menton, puis elle invite sa langue à jouer avec la mienne, à la caresser, à l'enlacer...La main qui l'empêchait de me caresser la libère et vas se perdre quelque part entre son cou et sa poitrine, caressant et malaxant toute la chair qu'elle peut y trouver.

**A tons avis, combien de temps il peut mettre pour s'habiller?**

Je souris à sa réplique. Elle est tout bonnement incroyable. Elle se lève, son peignoir de satin flottant assez pour me laisser apprecier la courbe de ses seins. Elle pose ses mains sur le dossier de ma chaise de chaque coté de mon torse, elle est toujours penchée vers moi. Elle pousse ma chaise de ses bras, puis prend place à cheval sur moi, et entoure mon cou de ses bras, avant de réclamer un nouveau baiser.

Je réponds à ses attentes, mais notre position rend ma tête trop proche de sa poitrine pour que puisse me concentrer sur une autre partie de son anatomie. Je dessere le ruban de satin qui maintient son peignoire, et glisse ma bouche sur un de ses têtons déjà durcis, l'autre torturé par ma main droite. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je sais qu'elle mord sa lèvre inferieure, elle fait toujours ça, et ça rend son visage plus excitant que jamais.

Une de ses mains passe dans mes cheveux encore emmêlés, s'y cramponne et appuie ma tête contre elle, m'obligeant à augmenter la cadence de mes caresses et de mes suçotements. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de contentement puis se met à remuer son bassin contre le mien, me rendant plus grand et plus dur que je ne le suis déjà. Je grogne, et tandis que ma bouche s'empare violemment de la sienne, une de mes mains passe entre nos deux corps, sous son peignoire, se regalant du climat chaud et humide qui y reside.

Je la caresse ainsi pendant un moment, dessinant de petits cercles sur son clitoris, et passant quelques fois un doigt ou deux à l'interieur d'elle. Je la vois demander plus, et je sens que l'interieur de mon caleçon en demande plus également. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, le visage de Billy s'approche de mon oreille et elle y souffle d'une traite.

**Fais moi l'amour, Remus**.

C'en est trop, elle ne sait pas ce que ça peut me faire d'entendre ça. Je me lève, les mains calées sous ses fesses pour la soulever et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je claque la porte d'un coup de pied peu maitrisé et la plaque contre le mur, un peu plus violemment que ce que j'aurais voulu. Je l'embrasse, laissant toute la fougue et l'envie qui presse mon corps s'extérioriser.

Une sorte de ronronnement inconscient lui échappe. En tant normal ça m'aurait fait sourire, mais je ne suis pas en état. C'est étrange, mais dès que je suis sur le point de faire l'amour, c'est comme si celui que je devient à chaque pleine lune faisait surface. Comme si l'infime partie de lui qu'il laisse en moi reprenait le dessus...Elle ne s'en plaint pas, plus je suis violent plus elle gémit fort, me rendant plus violent par la même occasion. Elle apprecit aussi quand je suis plus doux, quand je la caresse nonchalamment...

Après quelques acrobaties, son peignoire tombe à nos pieds, non loin de mon caleçon. Ma tête se perd dans son cou et je me mets à mordre la peau qui y est tendre, tandis que sa main s'agrippe une nouvelle fois à mes cheveux, baignée par la musique de nos soupires. Je m'introduis en elle le plus doucement possible, trop doucement même, ses sourcils se fronce...J'aime être trop lent car ça la rend plus pressante, et j'adore quand elle se fait violence. Je me retire encore plus lentement, et c'est plus un reproche qu'un soupire qu'elle me rend.

**Remuuuus...**

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de finir mon prénom. Je me mords ma lèvre inferieure à en saigner et m'enfonce profondément en elle, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise qui finit de me faire perdre la raison. Je ne fais que rentrer et sortir d'elle, et à chaque fois que nos corps se rapprochent dans un élan, je sens la pointe de ses seins gonflés frotter contre mon torse nu. Elle est si chaude, si étroite et si trempée autour de moi...

A chacun de mes assauts, son dos tape contre le mur, et elle ne retient plus ses gémissements, qui résonnent à mes oreilles comme une hymne à l'amour obsène. Ses doigts s'enfoncent profondément dans mes omoplates, y laissant sûrement une cicatrice de dix petits demi-cercles. Je sens qu'elle approche du nirvana car son bassin tape du mieux qu'il peut contre le mien, en réclamant toujours plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se contracte autour de moi et s'agrippe encore plus fort à ma chair, laissant échapper un "_Remus_" plus long et où le "_u_" est omniprésent. La voir dans un tel état me fait jouir à mon tour, et je déverse en elle tout ce qui doit y être déverser. Je la conduis vers le lit où je nous laisse tomber avant de me retirer d'elle.

Poisseux et essoufflés, mais le sourire au lèvres, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux côte à côte sur le dos, et nous profitons sans nous l'avouer des restes d'orgasmes qui survivent dans nos corps. Elle se retourne, passant une jambe entre les miennes et frottant par la même occasion sa cuisse contre mon sexe encore brulant.

**Je vais prendre une douche**.

Son peignoire à nouveau sur les épaules, elle passe la porte sans aucune gêne, sachant pourtant que Sirius n'est pas loin et qu'il a du profiter de nos ébats. Moi, je revetis un autre peignoire, attendant patiemment mon tour dans la salle de bains. J'allume une cigarette, elle me permet de reflechir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ai j'ai fait pour mériter Billy, mais ça a du être une sacrée bonne action, Merlin...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sortons tous les trois du cours de Pedagogie Magique, Billy et moi main dans la main, sous les ricanements de Sirius qui ne se lasse pas de nous imiter en train de faire l'amour...Ce n'est pas la maturité qui l'étouffe, je vous l'accorde. 

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sirius va retrouver sa conquête du jour, comme Billy les appelle. Nous mangeons donc en tête à tête. Tout le monde nous regarde dans la pizzeria. En particulier les filles de l'université. Pour être franc, j'ignore pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'en deux ans, elle ont cru que j'étais gay par mon manque de relation...En tout cas ça me perturbe un peu de sentir tous ces regards sur nous, alors que nous ne faisons rien de mal à part engloutire des Coca-Cola et des jambon-fromage bien grasses.

**Je me sens un peu observé là...**

Il est rare que je fasse des remarques sur les autres. Personnellement, je me fous bien de ce qu'ils pensent, ou en l'occurence de ce qu'elles pensent, mais là ça me gêne un peu de ne pas pouvoir manger en paix. On dirait qu'elles sont à l'affut de la moindre goutte de sauce la tomate qui pourrait dégouliner de mes lèvres, c'est vraiment oppressant.

**Ho Merlin, je croirais entendre Sirius...**

Devant mon regard interrogateur, Billy sourit, un peu comme elle sourirait à un enfant de cinq ans qui lui demanderait comment on fait les bébés, je dois dire.

**C'est toi qu'elles regardent, Remus, et elles sont prêtes à me sauter dessus avec un couteau de boucherie au moindre geste romantique que je pourrais faire...**

N'importe quoi...Comme si les filles se préoccupaient de moi. Je ne suis qu'un étudiant parmi d'autres, et même si je ne me qualifie pas de laid à mourrir, je suis loin d'être un dieu grec dans le genre de Sirius...Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle se penche au-dessus des cartons de nos pizzas et me donne un baiser assez osé, sa main dans ma nuque. Une fille toussote étrangement dans le fond de la salle. Billy se retire du baiser et éclate de rire.

Je ne me serais jamais douté que les gens peuvent tant se préoccupper de la vie des autres. Et être aussi malpolis aussi...Franchement, il faut être sans-gêne pour intervenir aussi librement devant un couple, c'est un manque de savoir-vivre et on reconnait bien là les américains.

Nous sortons du snack bras dessus bras dessous, sous le regard meurtrier des clientes. Je n'en reviens pas...Quand je me retourne, mon air niais collé au visage, vers Billy, elle rit aux éclats, se moquant encore de moi. Elle m'embrasse et noue ses bras autour de ma taille pendant que mes mains caressent son visage tendu et rougis par le vent froid. Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse plus fort. J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours, que la pleine lune n'arrive jamais, que Billy n'en vienne pas à poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre...

**Tu rêve, chéri?**

Elle sourit encore. Incroyable ce sourire gai constamment pendu à ses lèvres. Notre étreinte se ressere encore plus. Elle m'a appellé "_chéri_". Ca a l'air anodin comme ça, je le sais, mais nous n'avions encore jamais utilisé de petit surnom mielleux entre nous. Je la suis dans son élan, voyant qu'elle est un peu gênée de s'être ainsi lancée.

**Je pense à toi, mon amour...**

Son visage se contracte un peu quand elle entend le mot _"amour_", mais elle sourit de nouveau et je l'embrasse. Je penche son corps en l'embrassant, comme si nous dansions un slow langoureux. Elle rit et m'envoies une tape sur l'épaule, réclamant de reprendre pied à terre. Voilà ce que j'aime chez Billy, nous sommes à la fois ensemble (oserais-je déjà dire "_amoureux_"? Je m'y refuse, je me mens encore...), et juste...des amis.

* * *

Lorsque nous rentrons ce soir là, ce n'est pas qu'un colocataire qui nous attend, mais la totalité des maraudeurs, réunis pour la première fois ensemble dans notre petit appartement. Je me tourne vers Sirius et fronce les sourcils. Il hausse les épaules, comme à chaque fois qu'il sait qu'il est allé trop loin.

Bien sûr je suis heureux de voir les maraudeurs. James et Lily sont là, Peter est accompagné d'une fille que je ne connais pas, et Sirius est seul, quelle irronie...Je sais pourquoi il les a appellé. Il veut absolument que je leur présente Billy, il sait combien elle compte plus que les autres pour moi. Le côté volage de Sirius a un avantage majeur, lui qui a connu tout ce qui est possible de connaitre en matière d'aventures éphémères, il sait reconnaitre des sentiments là où il y en a.

Billy me regarde, mi-accusatrice, mi-gênée. Je suis désolée pour elle, je sais combien elle aurait aimé être parfaitement prête le jour où je lui aurais présenté les gens qui sont les plus chers à mon coeur. Elle me sourit pourtant, se voulant rassurante. Je m'avance le premier vers James, qui me prend dans ses bras. Je vois Billy faire un tour de table. Elle a voulu serrer des mains mais les maraudeurs l'en ont vite dissuadé, la prenant chacun à leur tour dans leurs bras, comme s'ils avaient élevé les dragons ensemble...Je suis à la fois heureux et stressé de voir mes meilleurs amis et ma petite amie se rencontrer.

**Alors, Remus, je vois qu'on fait des cachotteries aux copains...Pourtant des cachotteries grandes comme ça, ça ne rentre pas dans un tiroir...**

James s'est cru drôle, voir sûrement très drôle. Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Billy pour savoir qu'elle est blessée. Elle pensait sûrement que j'avais parlé d'elle à mes amis...D'ailleurs, je me demande moi-même pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait...Surement pour ne pas avoir à supporter les questions incessantes de James sur les mensurations de Billy et les cris hystériques que Lily aurait poussé pour lui faire fermer son clapet...

Tout le monde a compris que la replique de James manquait cruellement de tact, et un blanc gênant s'est installé entre nous tous. Heureusement, Lily est là pour rattraper le coup. Comme toujours, c'est son cerveau qui marche le plus rapidement. Heureusement que nous l'avons notre Lily. A voir la tête qu'elle fait en regardant James, j'en connais un qui va déchanter en rentrant à la maison...

**Remus n'est pas du genre à parler de sa copine avant les faire-part de mariage, tu devrais avoir l'habitude...**

Billy sourit, mais je sais que c'est un sourire crispé, et je ne peux que la comprendre. Nous nous mettons bientôt à table, après avoir brièvement fait connaissance avec "_Coralie_", l'amie de Peter. Le repas n'est pas digne de ceux de Lily et Sirius, ils ont commandé dans un restaurant chinois moldu avant notre arrivée. Je m'assois à côté de Billy et pose une main sur sa cuisse, sous la table. Elle pose sa propre main sur la mienne, en guise de pardon.

Pendant le repas, les discussions habituelles refont surface. Quidditch, école, travail, le passé, le mariage de Lily et James, les vieilles blagues que Sirius faisait à Severus (et Lily l'en réprimande toujours, apparemment il n'y a pas prescription...), mais s'y ajoute Coralie, Billy et le nouveau boulot de Peter, bien que vite évincé par ce dernier...

Le reste de la soirée, je la passe avec James, Sirius et Peter, à ressasser nos vieux souvenirs de Poudlard, et je guette d'un oeil attendrit Billy, qui semble s'entendre à merveille avec Lily et Coralie. Je suis plus heureux que jamais, entouré de tous les gens qui me sont chers, manque seulement mes parents,mais c'est une autre partie de ma vie...

**Elle a l'air très gentille...**

James fixe lui aussi Billy des yeux. Une seconde, je suis jaloux,puis je réalise à quel point je suis ridicule...James est heureux et va se marier avec son premier amour, il n'y a pas de quoi tirer la sonnette d'alarme parce qu'il détaille Billy du regard. Je ne lui répond pas et me contente d'hocher la tête. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose,mais je ne sais pas quoi...Billy est tellement plus que _gentille_...Elle est si parfaite, j'aimerais le crier pour laissr ça sortir de moi,mais ce ne serait pas vraiment décent.

**Gentille? Notre Remus est amoureux, Cornedrue...**

Je lui lance un regard noir,mais il repond par un sourire arrogant quand il s'aperçoit que je nie pas. Je ne peux pas nier, parce que je ne suis pas "_pas amoureux_" de Billy, mais je ne prefere pas infirmer,il est encore un peu tôt à mon goût...

* * *

Après avoir dit au revoir le plus chaleuresement possible à la bande d'ex-maraudeurs et aux madames maraudeurs, Billy et moi souhaitons une bonne nuit à Sirius et nous dirigeons directement dans notre chambre. Elle se déshabille, et enfile une nuisette de satin avant de se glisser dans le lit, collant ses pieds glacés à mes mollets.

**J'aime beaucoup tes amis, chéri...**

Encore une fois, _cheri_..._Cheri_ est un mot qu'on dit par tradition à la personne qu'on...Enfin qu'on apprécies beaucoup. Mais dans la bouche de Billy, il sonne autrement, je suis réellement l'homme qu'elle _chérie_, et c'est vraiment un bonheur de le savoir...

**Ils t'aiment aussi, mon amour.**

Elle sourit encore, émue une nouvelle fois que je l'appelle "_amour_". Comme chéri, ce mot ne sonne pas dans ma bouche comme un mot banale...Billy represente l'amour pour moi, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est la representation de ce sentiment si doux qu'il vous fait pleurer, et si fort que vous pouvez en perdre la tête.

Je l'entoure de mes bras, nous sommes couchés face à face, nos yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Et je m'en veux de penser ça, mais je sais en cet instant que j'aime Billy. Même s'il est tôt, même si je ne connais pas tout d'elle, je sais que je l'aime. Je ne lui dis pas, je suis troplâche pour ça, enfin pour l'instant...

Je caresse sa joue et approche mon visage du sien, déposant un baiser presque impersceptible sur son nez puis sur ses lèvres, avant de la regarder s'endormir, sachant que cette nuit, elle ne fera pas de cauchemars.

* * *

_Hello!!!_

_Voilà le nouveau chap,j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Pas de révélation importante ici, mais il faut laisser le temps au temps. Merci à toutes les revieweuses et revieweurs, j'espère vous avoir satisfait cette fois-ci!_

_Un jeune poète dont je ne me souviens malheureusement plus du nom a écrit "**Le vice a ses vertues que même la vertue ne peut ignorer**", cette tirade m'a vraiment marquée, et je pense qu'elle décrit assez bien l'état d'esprit de Remus dans ce chapitre..._

_Je vous dit à très bientot, et je vous fais plein de gros bisous!!!_


	5. Back to Black

_Salut à tout le monde!!_

_Merci aux reviewers!!! _

_Chapitre écrit du point de vue de Billy, deux semaines après le precedent._

* * *

****

**5. Back to Black**

Le vent froid bat mes joues. La seule partie de mon coeur qui a une temperature acceptable est la main gantée que Remus serre dans la sienne. Nous venons en cours ensemble, comme tous les jours. Et comme tous les jours, Sirius nous suit en clamant l'incroyable souplesse de sa dernière amante an date. Il ne se gêne plus de ma présence, il m'a même demandé quelle taille de preservatif je donnerais à Remus (il sait que je suis moldue...) et il en a profité pour me déballer toute sa théorie sur les préservatifs et leur côté bien plus coquin que les sorts de contraception sorciers. Tout ça au reveil, à six heures du matin, avant même de s'être douché...

Sirius ne me gêne pas. Ca peut paraître bizarre de vivre comme ça à trois, mais dans la mesure où Sirius ramène en moyenne une fille chaque soir, et qu'il n'est pas le plus discret des hommes, je me dis que Remus ne fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce... D'ailleurs, je l'adore, même si nous nous envoyons des pics à longueur de journée. Il est très drôle même s'il est complètement immature, et je lui suis redevable. C'est tout de même grâce à lui que Remus et moi sommes ensemble...Deux fois de suite en plus! Une sorte d'ange de l'amour complètement étranger à ce sentiment. Je me garde bien de lui dire ce que je pense..."_Petit con_" lui va beaucoup mieux au teint, comme surnom...

Vivre avec Remus est très agréable aussi, même si notre relation ne fait que débuter (presque un mois maintenant tout de même!), nous nous entendons à merveilles et nous nous compleignons dans la routine qui s'est installé dans notre vie. J'aime cette partie d'une relation. Connaitre tout de l'autre dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Savoir à quelle heure il se lève, quelle est la température de sa douche, son plat préféré, la cigarette dont il ne peut pas se passer, sa façon de s'habiller et de se déshabiller...J'aime connaitre ça de lui et j'aime qu'il connaisse ces choses sur moi.

Bien sur, tout n'est pas toujours tout rose, dans la vie à deux. Il y a ces moments où on organise dans batailles de coussins pour savoir qui est de corvée de vaisselles ( alors que cela consiste à donner deux coups de baguette), ou qui peut regarder son emission préférée à la télévision ce soir, ou encore qui ronffle et qui tire le plus le drap la nuit. Mais là encore, c'est un plaisir. Tout est si parfait chez Remus que je dois me faire espionne pour reperer ses defauts. Son manque d'assurance est le seul que j'ai pu lui trouver pour l'instant. Ha non il y a aussi cette façon de m'enerver quand nous faisons l'amour, ça l'amuse beaucoup, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi...

En fait, le seul problème, si on peut appeller ça un problème, vient de moi. Depuis que je vis chez Remus, nous dormons bien sûr toutes les nuits ensemble. Il s'est très vite aperçu de mes fréquents chauchemars. J'en fait presque toutes les nuits, pour être honnête. Lui se reveille sous mes cris, me console, me cajole même, et ne pose pas de questions. J'ai bien vu un ou deux matins qu'il a voulu en parler mais mes regards l'en ont dissuadé. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de ma famille et j'aimerai le faire le plus tard possible. Ces cauchemars sont toujours les mêmes. Moi et Emy dans la forêt, les sabots enragés qui font trembler le sol, l'arbre qui me protège, mes hurlements que ma soeur n'entend pas, et son corps inerte, piétiné par ces hybrides.

Je ne souhaite ça à personne. Voir quelqu'un mourir est la pire chose qui soit. Je ne veux pas faire pleurer dans les chaumières, et je suppose que beaucoup de gens que je cotois chaque jour ont perdu des proches, amis ou famille. Mais imaginez une seconde perdre celle sans qui vous n'êtes plus rien. Emy et moi n'étions pas de ces jumelles identiques qui pensent à la même chose au même moment. Non, nous étions plutôt une personnalité divisée en deux. Elle était le côté sociale, festif, ouvert aux gens et aux sentiments, et moi j'étais le côté cérébrale, réflechis, renfermé...Nous nous complétions si bien que nous étions plus deux partie d'une personne que deux personnes. Alors imaginez maintenant perdre la moitié de vous sous des sabots. Imaginez vous voir vous, le crane éclaté, la machoire délogée dans un sourire macabre, les yeux revulsés pratiquement sortis de leurs orbites sous la douleur. Voyez votre corps mutilé et voyez votre famille vous pleurer, oubliant presque qu'une moitié de vous a survécu...

Non seulement j'ai vécu ça, alors que je n'étais qu'une gamine, mais en plus je le revois chaque nuit, et chaque nuit je pris pour qu'en me réveillant j'ai reussis à saisir sa main et à la sauver, pour que le cauchemar ne soit qu'un cauchemar et pas un souvenir. Et chaque matin je me reveille en pensant que tout cela est bien vrai, qu'on m'a donné le droit à la vie mais qu'on lui a prit la sienne. Et je me sens coupable de vivre, coupable de boire et de manger, de me voir jolie dans une glace, d'aimer et de faire l'amour...

Remus me fait un peu oublier tout ça. Dans sa bras, je me sens entière, heureuse et heureuse d'être heureuse. Il ne sait pas à quel point c'est compliqué pour moi tout ça. Quand je regarde au fond de ses yeux, je vois que lui aussi doute. Pas de nous, mais plutôt de ce que nous pourrions devenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'empêche d'être serein, et honnêtement, j'aimerais bien le savoir, j'ai toujours été curieuse. Mais tant qu'il ne pose pas de questions, je n'en pose pas. Et comme je n'ai pas très envie de répondre à ses questions, je ne l'obligerais pas à répondre aux miennes. Tout serait pourtant plus simple si on pouvait être honnête...

**Billy?**

**Oui?**

**Tiens, ton devoir...**

Je regarde sur ma tablette, Sith vient d'y déposer, ou plutôt d'y balancer, le devoir sur les vampires que nous avions fait ensemble, Remus et moi. Sur la copie, de grosse lettres ont été inscrite si fort dans le parchemin qu'elles en ressortent presque de l'autre côté. L'encre rouge est le favoris de Sith, allez savoir pourquoi je m'en serais doutée..._24/30 Une excellente description, dommage que vous n'ayiez pas approfondis la partie sur l'ail... _

Ce Sith est vraiment infame. Comment peut-on tellement aimer le sang et la haine? Je parierais ma baguette qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de ce qu'il nous raconte, quand on connait l'horreur, on ne se complait pas dedans. D'autant plus que si ces vantardises destinées à effrayer marchaient à l'époque du collège, c'en est maintenant fini. Remus me regarde avec une question dans les yeux. Pour toute reponse, je lui tends notre copie.

Il fronce un peu son nez en lisant l'observations du professeur. Il fait souvent ça lorsqu'il est énervé ou qu'il reflechit intensément à quelque chose. Je trouve ça terriblement craquant, un peu comme quand il fait jouer sa cigarette entre ses dents. Le genre de chose qu'on ne remarque que quand on vit vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre avec quelqu'un...

**Sith est vraiment un abruti...Il est très bon, notre devoir...**

**Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, disons que je nous ai trouvé un peu trop...distraits ce soir-là...**

Je lui lance mon regard le plus coquin, auquel il répond par son sourire le plus apétissant. Il commence à se dévoiler un peu, depuis le jour où les filles nous observaient dans ce bar. Je me souviens de son air choqué quand je lui ai dit que c'était lui qu'elles regardaient...Sur le moment il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi une fille le regarderait...Je crois que c'est ça qui fait son "_truc en plus_", sa capacité à ne pas du tout se rendre compte de son côté irresistible, pourtant omniprésent!

En sortant du cours de Défense, c'est un Sirius excité comme une puce qui nous accueille dans le couloir. Il nous fait un sourire gigantesque, presque effrayant de follie douce. Il me tend un sac en tissus et lève les yeux au ciel lorsque je lui adresse mon sourire de Sirius (à savoir mon sourire arrogant et dédaigneux).

Vous allez pas en croire vos yeux, les gars, regardez ce que j'ai réussis à prendre dans le cours de Moldus!

Les gars...J'adore quand ma féminité est remise en question par un Don Juan à trois mornilles. Il est tellement content de son nouveau joujou qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de la gaffe. Je passe, sinon il va bouder parce que je n'ai pas fait attention à son super nouveau machin moldu. Moi j'en ai vu jusqu'à mes onze ans, des trucs moldus, alors merci mais non merci, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon vieux sortilège!

**Un telephone?**

**Oui, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Cornedrue pour qu'il en achète un dans le Londres moldu...Comme ça on aura plus à attendre les trajets de hibou pour avoir des nouvelles.**

**Tu sais que tu es un sorcier et que le Transplanage est pratiquement instantanné?**

**Arrête de me prendre pour un veracrasse, Billy-je-sais-tout-sur-tout, on ne peut pas toujours se deplacer et comme ça on pourra se parler en temps réel...**

**Pff...**

J'hausse les épaules, mettant fin à la discussion en gardant le denier mot, enfin le dernier geste.C'est toute une technique, surtout avec Sirus, c'est fou ce qu'il peut être buté ce mec! Quand je pense qu'il a envoyé une lettre aux Potter pour leur demnder d'acheter un téléphone, j'imagine la tête de Lily quand elle va lire ça...

J'ai rencontré les anciens amis de Remus il y a environ deux semaines. Là encore, c'est Sirius qui a arrangé le coup. Remus n'en avait pas l'air content au début, puis finalement tout le monde s'est bien entendu, et il a eu l'air satisfait par notre petite soirée. D'ailleurs, ce soir même, il avait été bizarre...Il est toujours plus ou moins bizarre quand nous faisons l'amour, mais là, il semblait...Je ne sais pas, pas comme d'habitude en tout cas...On aurait dit qu'il me voyait pour la première fois...

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, je quitte le cours de Sortilèges Avancés, me sentant comme serrée dans un étau. C'est un des avantages de l'université, les salles de cours sont un peu des moulins, on ne peut ni nous obliger à sortir, ni à rester à l'interieur. Je confies à Remus mon mal-être passager et il me conseille d'aller prendre un bol d'air pur. Je souris et m'exécute sous le regard de la centaine d'etudiants présents dans l'amphi. 

Une fois sortie du batiment, je traverse le parc et allume une cigarette en continuant de marcher. Il est rare que je fume. Je le fais par plaisir, quand j'ai besoin de me détendre ou de réflechir. Je ne dépasse pas deux cigarettes par jour en général, le but n'est pas de mourir avant la retraite, je tiens à la vie. Dans l'air glacé, la fumée semble être amplifiée et ce sont de véritables nuages blancs et gris qui s'echappe de ma gorge.

Je dépasse les porte de l'université et m'installe sur un banc, du côté moldu de la rue. Ils ne peuvent pas voir l'EUSS. Ils voient une sorte de terrain vague en travaux je crois. Il y a déjà eu quelques accidents, des gamins du quartier qui s'aventurent un peu trop près du portail par exemple...Le directeur avait été contraint d'amener des Oubliators pour étouffer l'affaire et effacer ce qui devait l'être. Tant que les petits moldus ne se souviennent de rien, c'est la principale.

Marchant derrière une poussette, sur le même trottoir que moi, une jeune femme attire mon attention. Elle est très grande et blonde. Ses cheveux longs et parfaitement lisses sont en accord parfait avec ses yeux bleus d'une rondeur presque irréelle. Elle est en train de plaisanter avec une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés et noir de jais, qui s'amuse avec une poupée dans sa poussette. Nos regards se croisent et je sais à cet instant que je connais cette femme. Elle aussi semble me remettre car elle s'approche rapidement de moi, ignorant les "_man-man_" que crie la bambine.

**Billy Ducey?**

**Oui...Charlotte?**

**Oui!! Merlin ça fait si longtemps, comment vas-tu?**

**Très bien merci!! Et toi, alors? C'est ta petite fille?**

**Oui...Nous allons rejoindre son père au bureau...Qu'est-ce que tu fais en Amérique?**

**J'étudies ici, la Défense. Et toi tu t'es installée dans la région?**

**Pas vraiment, mon mari est ici pour affaires avec le ministère, tu sais...Mais d'ici une semaine nous retournons en France, le vin americain est execrable...**

J'éclate de rire. Charlotte est la grande soeur d'une amie dont j'étais très proche à Beauxbâtons. Sandra. Les deux soeurs étaient inséparrables à l'époque, malgré leur différence d'âge (5 ans tout de même!).

**Il faudrait qu'on se voit, un de ces soirs.**

**Oui, excellente idée, on pourrait diner ensemble?**

**Aucun problème, tu es libre Samedi soir?**

**Heu...Oui, il me semble.**

**Dans ce cas je t'enverrai un hibou avant Vendredi, avec mon adresse pour que tu puisse transplaner chez moi. **

**Tu vis seule?**

**Heu...Non, en fait je vis chez mon copain et son colocataire.**

**Ho...**

Elle me lance un sourire plein de sous-entendus auquel je reponds par mon air le plus candide. Ca la fait rire.

**Quand tu enverras le hibou, n'oublies pas que mon nom est Carter, maintenant.**

**Ha oui, c'est vrai.**_ je lui fais une bise chaleureuse_**. Bonne journée charlotte, je t'envois un hibou avant Vendredi.**

**Okay bye!**

Doucement, je repars vers le batiment. Remus m'attend en bas, le col de sa cape remonté jusqu'à son menton pour parer le froid. Il est terriblement craquant comme ça, ses cheveux clairs balayés par le vent, les joues et le nez rosis par le froid, son sourire à demi caché par son col, mes affaires de cours sous le bras, en plus des siennes. Je m'approche de lui, courant presque dans la neige pour me jeter dans ses bras. Il lache nos sacs sous la surprise mais répond à mon etreinte. Il me soulève du sol et me fait tournoyer. Nous sommes ridicule mais c'est ça qui est drôle.

Je ris aux éclats, cherchant mon souffle dans le manque d'oxygène ambiant. Remus me tient toujour par la main, et les étudiants qui passent nous regardent de travers, comme d'habitude. Il me serre à nouveau dans ses bras, et j'entends un son sortir de sa bouche. Apparemment, il a voulu dire quelque chose mais s'est retenu au dernier moment. Je me retire un peu de son emprise pour voir son visage. Il m'évite du regard et a l'air un peu gêné.

Je ne sais pas avec certitude ce qu'il a voulu dire. Mais soyons honnête, il n'y a qu'un sujet qui puisse le mettre mal à l'aise comme ça. A mon avis, les mots ont voulu sortir et quand il a reflechi, il les a retenu. Je sais, je m'enflamme un peu, mais bon, on a le droit de rêver. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il a retenu les mots, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de les prononcer. Je fronce les sourcils sans le vouloir, et Remus semble comprendre que je me suis aperçue de sa petite erreur. Il ressere son etreinte autour de moi et j'enfouis ma tête dans le creu de son cou.

**Remus?**

**Oui...**

**Une amie vient dîner Samedi soir, ça te derange?** _Je le sens soupirer et sa voix est presque enlarmée quand il me répond, pesant chaqu mot comme si c'était les derniers qu'il pourrait prononcer._

**Je...Sirius et moi devons aller à Londres ce week-end. Je suis désolé, Billy.**

Moi aussi je suis désolée. J'acquiesce et replace mon visage contre lui, retenant une larme simplement ridicule de sentimentalisme.Je m'étais dit que nous serions un vrai couple, un couple qui reçoit, comme nous l'étions pour _ses_ amis l'autre soir. Mais s'il doit partir à Londres, tant pis. Je ne pense pas que je resterai à l'appart' tout le week-end, je ne me vois pas dormir seule là-bas, je retournerais à l'EUSS...

**Tu pars combien de jours?**

**Trois...**_il m'embrasse sur les cheveux, et je l'entends prendre une grande bouffée du parfum qui y réside_. **Je suis vraiment désolé, amour.**

Amour...Ne faut-il pas aimer pour appeller quelqu'un amour? Je ne pense pas que Remus m'aime. Les mots lui viennent machinalement, comme tout à l'heure, plus par politesse que par avoeu. Il n'a pas envie d'aimer, en fait. On dirait qu'il a peur des gens, peur de l'abandon ou du rejet. Comme moi en fait, mais moi j'ai mes raisons, quelles sont les siennes?

**C'est okay Rem'...**

C'est moi qui ai lancé le truc des surnoms débiles. Je l'ai appellé "_chéri_", mais ce n'était pas aussi machinal, je voulais lui faire comprendre que je le chérissais, plus explicite tu meurs...Je crois qu'il a compris le message mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y répond plus par politesse que par envie. Je lui demanderais bien, là, tout de suite, ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Oui mais non, je ne peux pas faire ça,déjà parce que je ne suis pas assez sûre de moi, et puis parce que ça ne servirait à rien à part remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

* * *

Nous sommes Samedi soir. Je suis en bas de chez nous, enfin en bas de chez Remus, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi. J'ai dans les mains une petite valise, de quoi m'habiller la fin du week-end, et quelques produits de beauté. Presque toute ma garde-robe en fait. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule dans ce grand lit. Remus me manque, pourtant ca ne fait que 24 heures que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ni où il est précisément. Lui n'a pas l'air de s'en inquièter, je n'ai aucune nouvelle malgré le fabuleux _téléphone_ de Sirius.

Je transplane et quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouve dans ma chambre universitaire, si froide et morte que j'en ai un frisson. Je n'aime pas dormir seule. Je me suis habituée à m'endormir sous les caresses de Remus, à sentir la chaleur de son corps près du mien, à être consolée quand je fais un cauchemar. Non, je vais dormir seule, seule et encore seule. Une veritable torture pendant que les anciens maraudeurs se font une super beuverie à l'autre bout du monde.

Je me couche, vêtu d'un pyjama polaire. Avant de m'endormir, je décide de ne pas penser à Remus, c'est en quelque sorte son chatiment pour m'avoir abandonné ce week-end. Je pense à la soirée que je viens de passer, minable. Charlotte est arrivé avec son mari Roger et leur petite Betty. La petite très bien élevée, Charlotte complètement épanouïe dans son rôle de mère au foyer, Roger homme d'affaires qui transforme en or toutce qu'il touche...Et en face d'eux, moi. Moi qui suis étudiante, sans le sou, abandonné par son petit copain et son autre colocataire, piètre cuisinière et ininteressante, juste bonne à ressasser les moments d'école à l'epoque où sa soeur était encore de ce monde. Je me suis fait pitié. Je me suis méprisée d'être aussi nulle.

C'est sur cette note que je m'endors. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Au petit matin de ce Dimanche, je retourne dans les ténèbres de mes pensées.


	6. Love is a losing game

_Après le week-end, point de vue de Remus._

* * *

**6. Love is a losing game**

La culpabilité. Voilà sûrement le sentiments qui pèse le plus dans mon estomac, appuyant sur la boule que forment mes sentiments pour Billy. Je deteste ce poids, cette voix dans ma tête qui me rappelle chaque minute de la journée combien je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, combien ce que je fais est mal et combien elle serait dégoûtée si elle apprenait la vérité. J'ai beau essayer tous les médicaments moldus que Sirius me ramène, il n'y a rien à faire, la voix reste là, toute la journée, et puis toute la nuit, quand dans mes rêves je vois une Billy enragée qui me traite d'immondice.

Je sais parfaitement comment elle réagirait. Exactement comme l'avait fait Cali. Elle prétexterait mon manque de confiance ou de sociabilité, ou encore elle dirait que je fume trop, et puis elle me laisserait tomber et nous souffrirons tous les deux. J'ai mis un an à me remettre de ma séparation d'avec Cali, mais je crois que c'était de la pacotille à côté de ce que je ressentirait si Billy apprenait qui je suis réellement. Et pourtant je ne la connais que depuis un mois. S'attacher à ce point à quelqu'un ne peut être que mauvais pour moi, et pour elle aussi bien sûr.

Mais Billy est une femme forte, on voit qu'elle est solide et qu'elle n'a besoin de personne au premier coup d'oeil. Bien sûr, il reste ses mystèrieux cauchemars dont elle ne veut rien me dire, et puis ces fois où je la sens si fragile, blottie dans le creux de mes bras comme une enfant de cinq ans. Je ne connais rien de sa vie passée, et elle ne connais rien de vraiment important de la mienne. Nous ne pourrons jamais être un vrai couple en entretenant autant de mystères autour de chacun d'entre nous, et pourtant nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à avouer nos vérités.

Parfois, je juxtapose une image de Cali et une de Billy dans ma tête, et je suis toujours surpis de voir à quel point elles n'ont rien en commun. Calista était l'anglaise dans toute sa splendeur. Grande, des cheveux blonds presque platines et lisses qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, des formes pratiquement inexistantes, de grands yeux d'un bleu si pâle et un style de vie complètement décalé, entre musique et litterature. Billy, à côté, faisait deux têtes de moins que Cali, avait des cheveux plus courts et bien plus bouclés, un visage plus plein avec ses magnifiques yeux chocolats et son teint poudré, des formes présentes sans être vulgaires et une intelligence à faire palir Dumbledore.

J'ai aimé, au passé ou au présent, chacune de ses deux femmes. Je ne pourrai sans doute jamais dire laquelle des deux est la plus belle, ou celle avec qui je voudrais le plus faire ma vie. Elle ne jouent pas du tout sur le même terrain. Cali était obsédée par ses bouquins et sa guitare, toujours à chercher l'inspiration dans la moindre de nos disputes, la moindre de nos sorties. Billy, elle, préfere profiter de la vie tant qu'elle la vie, trop occupée pour retranscrire ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle aime ou ce qui la met en colère. C'est une femme compliquée, à la fois forte et fragile, à la fois douce et dure, comme si une part de masculinité vivait en elle, comme si elle s'était forgé un caractère plus dur que le sien pour pouvoir contrer les mauvais moments de la vie...

Ce week-end, j'ai du mentir à Billy. Merlin sait combien je deteste les mensonges, en particulier quand ils sont de moi et que je les donne à une personne que j'aime. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, comment lui dire de but en blanc _"Hey Billy, ce week-end je me transforme en lou-garou donc je vais m'eclipser c'est okay?". _En tout cas le loup a été bien plus enragé que les fois précédentes. Il n'a fait que se débattre et hurler à la mort, peut-être a-t-il ressentit combien j'étais blessé et coupable de ce que j'avais fait?

Je lui ai dit que nous partions en Angleterre. J'ai un peu peur qu'elle croit que je la trompe. Bien sûr, mes amis savent que c'est impossible, moi, Remus Lupin, à qui il faut au moins une bonne heure pour se décider à poser sa main sur l'épaule d'une fille, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tromper Billy en un week-end, même si j'étais partie pour ça à la base...Nous ne sommes bien sur pas allés en Angleterre, c'est de plus en plus dangereux et je ne tiens pas à mourir si jeune.

La première chose que Sirius et moi avions fait en arrivant sur le sol de l'Amerique, c'était chercher un lieu proche de Salem où je pourrais me transformer sans mettre en danger la population, et sans risquer d'être découvert. Cette fois-ci je n'en ai pas parler au recteur, il est bien moins tolérant que Dumbledore et puis les absences sont libres, la justifications n'est donc pas un problème du moment que je ne me fais pas d'amis pendant les cours, des amis assez perspicaces pour deviner ce que je fais tous les soirs de pleine lune...

Nous avions trouvé dans un village voisin de notre université une maison moldue dont le propriétaire ne l'occupait qu'une quinzaine de jours dans l'année, pour passer des vacances. En-dessous de cette maison, le propriétaire avait creusé ce que les moldus appellent un abris anti-atomique je crois, à l'époque de la guerre moldue contre leur propre Voldemort, un espece de cinglé qui ne voulait voir que des blonds sur terre. C'est une piece insonnorisée, vide, comme un cube de béton. Chaque mois, Sirius va y verifier les installations de mes chaines un peu avant la pleine lune, pour eviter un quelconque accident, puis nous restons ensemble là-bas tout un week-end.

Ce n'est jamais un week-end très agréable, je suis stressé avant de me transformé. Je crains pour moi mais surtout pour les autres, pour Sirius qui pourrait me laisser partir si le loup se montre docile, pour tous les gens que je pourrais croiser à ce moment là et que je pourrais laisser pour mort. Encore une fois, la culpabilité est ma pire ennemie, et je ne peux que la nourrir de ces soirées de pleine lune où j'aimerais plus que tout au monde etre un sorcier comme un autre, en pleine beuverie dans un quelconque pub.

Billy avait été très déçue que je parte ce week-end. Apparemment, elle avait revue une amie à elle et avait souhaité me la presenter au cours d'un diner, exactement comme je l'avait presenté aux maraudeurs, avec un peu plus d'organisation. Je m'en voulais de la voir aussi epinée à cause de moi, et cela jouta un peu plus à ma maudite culpabilité. Elle avait fait mine de rien mais elle semblait triste, au bord des larmes.Cela m'avait parut bizarre qu'elle se laisse aller pour si peu, mais j'ai compris que c'était plus pour le symbolisme de ce geste que pour le diner qu'elle regrettait mon absence.

Après ce week-end plus que désagréable, je me sens dans un état de fatigue sans limite. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes et mon regard se perd facilement dans le vide. Mes vêtements sont en lambeaux quand je rentre dans notre appartement. Je vais immmédiatement dans la chambre de Sirius pour me changer, craignant d'eveiller les soupçons de Billy en aparaissant dans un état si deplorable. Je saisis un tee-shirt de l'université et un jean délavé, puis me dirige vers ma chambre pour rejoindre ma douce, mais Sirius se tient devant la porte et fais une drôle de tête.

**Elle n'est pas là...Et ses affaires non plus, Lunard.**

Je m'assois difficilement sur un canapé et prend ma tête entre mes mains, tellement triste et colereux que je pourrais en pleurer si Sirius n'était pas là. Elle savait surement la verité. Elle nous avait peut-être suivie, ou je ne sais pas...Elle etait revenue ici et avait récuperé ses affaires, avant de repartir pour l'université et souhaiter ne plus jamais me voir.

Dans l'evier, il reste des couverts. Trop de couverts pour que Billy ait mangé tout ça toute seule. Je me souviens alors qu'elle voulait faire son fameux diner ici, elle n'avait pas de place dans sa chambre universitaire et surement pas les moyens d'offrir à tous un repas dans un restaurant. Elle avait donc mangé ici avant de repartir, surement pour l'université. Peut-être avait-elle décidé de faire visiter la région aux invités? En pleine nuit? Ca me semble assez bizarre, mais je ne peux pas me pencher plus longtemps sur la question, je tombe litteralement de sommeil sur le canapé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me reveille en chien de fusil sur mon canapé, recouvert d'une couverture polaire et le dos plein de courbatures. Je me lève comme je le peux et m'approche du miroir, toujours habillé des vetements pris à Sirius la veille. Mon reflet a la mine triste, cernée, le regard perdu et les cheveux ternes. Le reflet d'un homme malade de deux bêtes, l'amour qui rogne son coeur et le loup qui dévore son corps. 

Sirius m'appelle dans la cuisine, je vais le rejoindre. Il m'attend avec un café et une tartine à la mélasse. Il sait que je ne vais pas bien et fais tout pour me remonter le morale, depuis le café jusqu'au grimace en parlant par les phrases typiquement rassurantes que les hommes se racontent pour se consoler d'une rupture. Moi, je ne fais que fixer mon café en acquiesçant chacune de ses paroles. Je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter, pas envie de penser à autre chose qu'à ma belle Billy, celle à qui je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion d'avouer mes sentiments à cause de ce foutu loup.

La tartine a un goût de carton dans ma bouche sèche, et si ce n'était pas pour nourrir ce corps qui ne l'a pas été pendant trois jours, je ne la manerais certainement pas. Tout me degoute. Je ne suis rien, seul avec Sirius, chez nous, sans ce parfum de canelle que Billy laisse partout où elle passe, sans sa voix mélodieuse qui nous oblige à nous preparer plus vite pour les cours, sans ses baisers sucrés, sans le bruissement de son peignoire de satin derrière elle. Je ne suis rien sans Billy.

La douche n'est pas meilleure. Je deteste ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passe. Après tout, Billy peut avoir eu un accident qui n'a rien à voir avec moi...Quelque soit la raison de son absence, j'en suis le seul responsable, j'aurais du lui dire de bien rester à l'appartement et de m'y attendre, en lui promettant de lui faire l'amour comme un soldat qui rentre de la guerre. Mais bien sur Billy n'est pas le genre de personne à qui on peut donner des ordres. Et moi, je suis tout sauf le genre de personne qui donne des ordres aux autres, surtout quand ces autres ont des yeux aussi magnifiques.

* * *

Sur le chemin de l'école (nous avons décidé d'y aller à pieds pour prendre un peu l'air frais, Sirius et moi), mon maraudeur de colocataire essaye par tous les moyens de me remonter le moral. Pour lui, je le sais, Billy m'a quitté. Il sort donc l'artillerie d'homme célibataire, les grands discours sur les aventures d'un soir et la liberté, tout le bien qu'on peut ressentir en laissant trainer librement ses sous-vetements au sol, le nombre d'heures insupportable qu'une femme passe dans la salle de bains quand on est pressé d'aller travailler... 

**Mais enfin, Lunard, ne fais pas cette tête là! Ce soir, on va aller s'offrir un whisky et tu oublieras toute cette histoire...**

**Je n'ai pas envie de boire un verre.**

**Ecoute, si t'as envie de faire la gueule pendant quinze jours, grand bien te fasse mais ne crois pas que je vais être l'épaule où tu viendras pleurer, tu crois que les filles se jettent toutes seules dans mon lit? J'ai des choses à penser moi!**

**Je te signale au passage que tout ça est de ta faute, Patmol, alors ton aide dorénavant, je m'en passerai!**

**Ma faute? Tu peux developper s'il te plait?**

**Tu l'as fait rester pour le petit-déjeuner, Sirius!! Tu m'as obligé à aller m'excuser quand elle a cru que c'était finit!! Tu as invité James et Peter pour qu'ils la voient!!**

**Tu en mourrais d'envie, abruti!! Je n'ai fais que ce que tu étais trop lâche pour faire!! La prochaine fois, tu te démmerderas!**

**Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, si Billy part, plus jamais une fille ne restera pour le petit-dej...**

Sirius n'a eu le temps que de me lancer un regard à la fois triste et colérique avant que je ne transplane sans lui. Je suis allé dans le parc de l'EUSS, et sans le vouloir j'ai aterris près du banc où Billy et moi nous nous étions réconciliés. Elle n'est pas là. Je m'assois et profite des dernières minutes avant la sonnerie pour reflechir encore une fois à tout ça.

En fait, rien n'aurait du arriver. Je n'aurais pas du quitter les maraudeurs dans cette boite pour m'installer près d'elle, je n'aurais pas du repondre à son sourire en cours, je n'aurais pas du l'emmener chez moi le premier soir, je n'aurais pas du la laisser mettre ses vetements dans mon armoire, je n'aurais pas du faire ce travail de Défense avec elle, je n'aurais pas du lui dire de mettre son shampoing à côté du mien dans la salle de bains, je n'aurais pas du lui offrir ces orchidées, je n'aurais pas du l'embrasser, je n'aurais pas du toucher sa peau si douce ni sentir son parfum sucré, je n'aurais pas du lui faire l'amour, je n'aurais pas du la laisser m'appeller "cheri", je n'aurais pas du tomber amoureux d'elle...

* * *

Je rentre dans la salle de cours. Pedagogie Magique. Je ne sais plus si cette matière est bien faîte pour moi. Si un jour j'arriverai à enseigner quoi que ce soit à des enfants. Je ne suis pas capable d'entretenir une relation normale avec qui que ce soit, comment être un modèle d'équilibre et de reussite devant une bande de gamins? Je crois même qu'aller à l'université a été une erreur. Après Cali, j'aurais du rester tranquillement chez moi et continuer mes petits boulots pourris sur le chemin de traverse en attendant l'heure de ma mort. 

Billy n'est toujours pas là. Sans le bruit de sa plume sur le parchemin, sans ses boucles remontées en chignon pour ne pas l'empêcher d'écrire, sans ses sourires et ses clins d'oeil, la salle prend un reflet de morgue. Je m'y sens oppressé par son absence, étouffé par le monologue du prof, par les chuchottements oyeux ou appitoyés de mes collègues étudiants. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'absence de Billy qui en est vraiment la cause mais je ne me sens pas bien du tout, et j'ai une furieuse envie d'allumer une cigarette.

Sirius, qui s'est installé à l'autre bout de l'amphi, semble se rendre compte de mon état. Je le vois froncer les sourcils et mordre sa plume, mais quand mon regard se tourne vers lui, il détourne la tête et trouve un interet soudain au cours. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu m'emporter comme cela devant lui, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, même quand je suis en colère je me controle. Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère en plus, plutot triste et paniqué par le manque de justification de Billy...Tout ça ne me ressemble pas.

A la fin des trois heures de cours, je prends note des devoirs à faire sur mon parchemin, sachant pourtant que je ne les ferai pas. Je me fous des cours et des profs, ma vie passe avant mes études, et on peut dire que je touche le fond en ce moment. Je sais comment remedier à cela, même si ça doit me briser le coeur, mon esprit restera au moins intact.

Je me lève, sors de la salle sans jeter un regard à Sirius et allume une cigarette à la hate, dès que j'ai mis un pied dehors. La fumée brule ma gorge sur son passage, et j'écrase pratiquement le philtre entre mon index et mon majeur. On pourrait voir mon niveau de stress à 400 metres, mais ici personne ne s'occupe des autres, chacun mene sa petite vie minable entre devoirs et sorties sans savoir à quel point le mec d'à côté ne va pas bien.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirige seul vers la cantine de l'EUSS. Les aliments y sont de mauvaise qualité et l'hygiène laisse à désirer mais je n'ai aujourd'hui ni l'argent, ni l'envie d'aller dans un snack du centre-ville. Bizarrement, je me sens plus libre et plus seul au milieu de cette foule d'étudiants qui grouille à toutes les tables. Ils ne font pas attention à moi. Je suis sur que je pourrais me metre debout sur une table et danser le rock avec une serveuse que ça passerait inaperçu. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention. 

J'entame mon riz à la crème collant et gluant. Le risque d'etouffement grandit à chaque bouchée, mais une gorgée d'eau aide à tout faire passer en bloc jusqu'à mon estomac. Une fille s'approche de moi par derrière. Je le sais, je la sens. Juste après la pleine lune, mes sens restent très developpés pendant quelques jours. Quelqu'un me tape doucement sur l'épaule, surement la fille de tout à l'heure. Mon coeur bat à 300 à l'heure.

Je tourne ma tête vers l'intrue. Ce n'est pas Billy, elle sent une odeur florale. Elle est assez grande, presque maigre. Ses cheveux sont noirs et coupés courts, à la garçonne. Son visage est plutôt joli, ses traits sont fins et réguliers. Elle est habillée tout de noir, dans le genre gothique light. Elle a un grand sourire mais ses yeux trahissent une certaine apréhension.

**Heu...Excuse-moi, je peux me m'assoir à ta table?**

Je jette un bref coup d'oeil dans le reste de la salle. Partout, les tables sont occupées par des groupes d'étudiants. En plus,il faut dire que j'occupe une table pour six personnes à moi tout seul. J'acquiesce donc et elle s'assoit juste en face de moi. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très clair, et je vois bien que c'est une fausse brune. Marrant comme les sortilèges peuvent faire des miracles de nos jours. Elle tend un bras vers moi, et je serre ma main dans la sienne. Je suis assez surpris par sa poigne, plutot dure pour une fille si frêle.

**Cassie Burke.**

**Remus Lupin, enchanté.**

Sa voix est ferme, claire. Le genre de voix qui collerait à la perfection à McGonagall. Un ton sec, mais qui peut se rendre compréhensif quand on a un problème grave. J'adorais McGonagall, sauf quand elle prenait ma condition en pitié. Trop de gens le font.

**On est en Pedagogie ensemble.**

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation, mais je ne veux pas passer pour un goujat, donc je me contente de repondre à ses questions, esperant qu'elle comprenne à un moment ou un autre (le plus rapidement possible) que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour la causette.

**Ha, peut-être.**

**Tu veux être prof?**

**Heu...Je n'en suis pas sur.**

**Moi je veux être prof de Sortilèges. C'est ma spécialité. Tu as pris quoi, toi, comme spécialité?**

**Défense.**

**Ho, sympa, prof de Defense donc. Tu es américain?**

**Non. Anglais.**

**Ha...Je suis allée en Angleterre lorsque j'étais une gamine. Je suis une pure américaine. L'école de magie s'appelle comment en Angleterre, Beauxbâtons, non?**

En entendant le nom de Beauxbâtons, je pense à Billy. Je deglutis difficilement, et lui souris tant bien que mal.

**Non. Poudlard. Beauxbâtons, c'est en France.**

**Ha oui, c'est vrai. La France doit surement être un beau pays aussi. Tu y es déjà allé?**

**Non.**

**Elle reviendra, tu sais.**

**Quoi?**

Sur le moment, j'ai eu un peu peur de faire une gaffe. Elle avait peut-être continuer de parler pendant que je rêvais. Je me serais sentis mal si ça avait été le cas.

**La française, elle n'était pas avec toi aujourd'hui.**

**Comment tu sais qu'elle est française?**

**Nos chambre sont sur le même étage, on a parlé quelques fois.**

**Ecoute...Je dois y aller.**

**Okay. A plus.**

Cette fille est carrément bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit de me parler de Billy, mais il ne manquait plus que ça! une inconnue avec un look de marginale qui vient me rassurer sur mon amour. Le monde ne tourne plus rond sans Billy.

* * *

Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis parti vers le batiment des dortoirs de l'EUSS. Le vent est plus glacial que jamais, le gazon glisse sous mes chaussures, une couche de glace blanche le recouvre. Un temps à déprimer. Et c'est ce que je fais du mieux que je peux. Marrant comme le temps joue sur mes humeurs...Quoique je suis sur qu'un soleil de plomb flotterait dans le ciel, mon humeur serait aussi grise vu les conditions.

J'attends devant la porte, me rappellant qu'il faut une carte pour entrer dans le batiment. Quelques secondes après moi, une fille avec de longs cheveux chatains arrive et me toise d'un regard soupçonneux avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je lui souris, elle rougit et me tient la porte pour que j'entre. Bizarre comme les filles rougissent toujours quand on leur sourit...Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est par timidité mais ça me gene tellement qu'en général, je rougis aussi.

Les talons de la fille claquent sur le sol de marbre brun. Le bruit est presque insupportable. Pourtant, quand ce sont les talons de Billy qui martèlent le sol, je trouve ça incroyablement sexy. Ces petites chaussures sous ses jambes si délicieusement dessinées...Il ne faut plus y penser, je suis un poison pour elle et elle une falaise pour moi. Je la tue et elle me pousse à me tuer...Je crois que je suis fait pour vivre en hermite sur une montagne, avec quelques veracrasses et des chaines pour les soirs de pleine lune.

Nous rentrons ensemble dans l'ascenseur, et sans qu'elle le fasse exprès sa main effleure mon ventre. Par reflexe, je me contracte et elle rougit encore une fois sous les gloussements d'une autre fille. Je détourne la tête, les yeux fixés sur le mur, enfin sur le revetement de l'ascenseur. J'appuis sur l'étage de Billy, et je vois l'autre fille appuyer sur le numero 10. D'une voix aussi monotone que la première fois que je suis venu ici, la femme dit.

**Niveau 07**

Je me faufile entre les filles et sors de l'ascenseur. Le rouge pétant du couloir me fait tourner la tête, et je sens mon sang battre plus vite dans mes veines. J'hesite un moment devant la chambre de Billy. Je ne sais pas si c'est un très bonne idée de venir ici. La voir ma me faire perdre tout mes moyens. Je toque trois fois à la porte de la 180. Mes mains moites s'essuient sur mon jean, mes yeux vont d'un bout du couloir à l'autre.

**J'arrive!**

Elle n'a pas un ton enjoué, mais elle n'a pas un ton déprimé non plus. Peu importe, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose avant que tout ne devienne encore pire. Ma conscience me hurle quelque chose, mais mon coeur hurle aussi de son côté, tandis que mon cerveau essait de peser le pour et le contre. Terrible moment d'hésitation, je suis vraiment tenté de partir en courant. Mais je suis un peu plus mature que ça tout de même et il est temps que je fasse face à mes erreurs. Les erreurs les plus jolies sont les plus difficiles à regarder en face, il faut se le dire.

La porte s'entrouvre. Je respire profondément, mais l'air ne vient pas. Je vois d'abord ses pieds, si petits, avec les ongles peints du même vernis chocolat que celui qu'elle utilise sur ses mains. Ses jambes, qui semblent si douces. Elle porte un peignoire d'éponge blanc, son nom est brodée du côté gauche de sa poitrine, _Billian_, sûrement un cadeau de ses parents, parce que personne ne doit appeller Billy par son prénom entier, elle ne le donne jamais.

Ses cheveux sont libres et mouillés, de petites boucles commencent à s'y former mais elle n'ont pas le même volume que quand elles sont sèches. Elle vient sûrement de s'épiler les sourcils, parce que le dessus de ses paupières est très légèrement rouge et ses sourcils son parfaitement dessinés. Elle n'est pas maquillée, mais son teint est aussi mat et frais que lorsqu'elle l'est. Sa bouche pleine est naturellement rosée, à croquer. Elle tient une serviette de bain de la main qui n'est pas posée sur la poignée, et son visage est plein de douleur lorsqu'elle me regarde.

Son regard ne trahit pas d'interrogation, mais une forte apprehension. Elle sait pourquoi je suis là. Elle a su que ce moment arriverait dès que je lui ai mentis sur mon absence de ce week-end. Billy sait tout et cela m'empêche de la regarder dans les yeux...Ses si beaux yeux chocolatés. Elle ne me sourit pas, n'ouvre pas la porte pour me faire entrer, ne s'approche pas pour m'embrasser, elle sait. Je fixe son peignoire juste au-dessus de la broderie, et me demande une dernière fois pourquoi je fais cela. Mais l'amour est un jeu auquel je m'interdis de jouer, un jeu où on perd toujours.

* * *

_Oui, je suis désolée, ce chapitre est très court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, je vous promets de me rattraper au prochain, sachant que les meilleurs arrivent, enfin ce que moi je prefere._

_J'espère que Cassie vous a plu, je ne pense pas qu'on la reverra avant le chapitre 9 et peut-etre le 10, en tout cas elle est arrivée là par hasard, j'espère que ca ne se voit pas trop_

_Review please..._


	7. Tears dry on their own

_Point de vue de Billy, quelques secondes après la fin du dernier chapitre._

* * *

**7. Tears dry on their own**

Je souris. Pas d'un sourire joyeux, pas d'un sourire triste, pas d'un sourire rassurant. C'est plutôt un sourire dément que je me rend dans le reflet du miroir, un sourire de folle à lier. Le sourire se transforme lentement en grimace, en une grimace affreuse de souffrance et de tristesse, et je me laisse tomber par terre, sur le linoleum froid de ma piteuse chambre. Je pleurs, toutes les larmes de mon corps, toute la colère, toute la tristesse, toute l'amertume et la haine que je garde en moi depuis trop longtemps. Je pleurs pour lui, pour moi, et pour eux.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il a toqué, je suis sortie de la douche le plus vite possible, les yeux encore gonflés par les larmes. Je lui ai ouvert la porte, et j'ai vu ce regard si spécial. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui regardait un cadeau qu'il n'aurait jamais les moyens de se payer. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, comme réaction, mais j'ai su ce que ça voulait dire. Il a ouvert la bouche, cette bouche si apetissante et que j'aime tant sentir sur ma peau, et m'a dit sur un ton de regret et de douleur que nous n'étions plus ensemble. Il aurait pu rajouter une formule bidon du style "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne", mais il s'est contenté de se retourner et de partir dans le couloir rouge, vers l'ascenseur. Moi, j'ai fermé la porte et sans savoir comment, je me retrouve à chialer devant ce foutu miroir, assise par terre comme une gamine de trois ans.

C'est ce week-end que tout a changé, quand il n'était pas là. Ces trois jours de liberté l'ont surement ammené à reflechir, et à réaliser qu'il était trop beau et trop désiré pour se caser à son âge, et avec une fille comme moi. Ca ne ressemble pas au Remus que je connais, mais je ne vois aucune autre explication possible...En plus, parti avec ce coureur de jupon de Sirius Black, je ne doute pas qu'ils ont prit soin de faire la tournée des bars et des boîtes plus d'une fois...Après tout, c'est comme ça que Remus et moi nous étions rencontrés.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu le savoir. Ca en revient à dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, et pourtant, il faut que je rejette cette faute sur quelqu'un, et il est la seule personne disponible, mis à part moi. Comment Remus aurait-il pu savoir que ce matin, alors que je m'appretais à me preparer pour aller en cours et l'y retrouver, un hibou attendait sur le rebord de ma fenêtre? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cet hibou venait de mon père, qui m'annonçait la mort de ma mère? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ce n'est que le destin qui s'acharne sur moi, depuis si longtemps...

Je ne crois pas que j'ai encore réalisé la mort de ma mère. Après tout je ne la vois jamais, et qu'elle soit morte ce matin ne change rien à ma vie immediate. Je ne suis pas allé en cours, je suis restée pour répondre à mon père, et pour me préparer à partir en France, pour être avec eux pendant l'enterrement. J'aimais ma mère, même si elle preferait mille fois ma soeur à moi, je l'aimais, et je pense que quand je réaliserai sa mort, je serai perdue. Surtout sans le soutient de Remus.

Quelqu'un toque encore à ma porte. Je crains la nouvelle qu'on peut venir m'annoncer, mais à mon avis, après s'être fait larguée et avoir perdu sa mère, rien ne peut nous atteindre. Je me lève, ressère le peignoire blanc que ma mère m'avait offert pour mes 16 ans, et essuie grossièrement les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je vais ouvrir la porte, pour découvrir derrière Cassie Burke, ma voisine de chambre.

**Salut, Bill.**

**Salut, Cassie.**

**Tu as un peu de shampoing, je suis en panne?**

Elle a un grand sourire, qui sonne étrangement faux avec son style si noir. Je la trouve jolie, Cassie, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle n'a jamais de petits amis, mais il faut dire qu'elle est un peu dérrangée, et que ça doit y jouer un rôle.

**Oui, si tu veux, entre.**

Nous entrons ensemble, et je vais dans la salle de bains pour chercher une bouteille de shampoing. Je lui choisi celui que je n'utilise jamais, parfumé au lila. Je l'avais acheté un jour par erreur, et je n'ai jamais su quoi en faire. Je sais que Cassie se parfume au lila donc, ça devrait lui convenir. Moi, je prefere mon shampoing à la canelle, je me sens comme un gateau à la sortie du four tous les matins. Je reviens dans la chambre avec la bouteille, et elle a l'air très contente. Elle la prend et hume rapidement le liquide avec un sourire en coin.

**Merci.**

**De rien. Au fait, Cassie, Je ne serai pas en cours cette semaine. Si quelqu'un te demande quelque chose, dis-lui simplement que je prends des vacances.**

**Okay, mais je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra me parler...**

Sur ce, elle se retourne et sors de ma chambre. Je ne sais pas de qui elle parlait. Peut-être que Remus lui avait parlé? Et pour lui dire quoi? Peut importe, Remus ne veut plus de moi, un point c'est tout. Je ne dois pas y penser, sinon je vais sombrer, sombrer dans ces ténèbres que j'ai déjà trop connu, et dans lesquelles je pourrai encore me perdre, comme la dernière fois.

Je me dirige vers mon lit. Il n'est pas fait, je m'en fiche. Après tout je ne vais pas dormir ici pendant une semaine, et puis de toute façon, je me fous de l'ordre des choses, tout est si chamboulé dans ma vie qu'un lit n'est vraiment qu'un detail futile. Sur le lit, au milieu ds draps froissés, une valise énorme, et vide. J'ouvre les portes de bois clair de mon armoire et en prend presque toute mes affaires, été et hiver confondu. Je balance tout dans ma valise, y ajoute quelques paires de chaussures, des cous-vêtements, et bien sur des livre, des tas de livres, pour ne pas trop penser à lui, ni à elle...

Je boucle ma valise par un sortilège, car aussi énorme soit-elle, tout mon atiraille n'y entre pas. Je m'habille enfin, avec quelques uns des vêtements que je n'ai pas mis dans la valise. Je mets un ensemble jean-pull moldu noir, mais les recouvre d'une cape de sorcier, aussi blanche que la neige qui tombe dehors. Je sors à la hâte de ma chambre, et referme la porte à clefs derrière moi. L'ascenseur est long, et bondé, tout le monde descend pour les cours. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, je me concentre sur cette maison, sur cette vie, celle que j'ai oublié. Je transplane.

* * *

J'y suis. Un petit portail de bois peint en blanc, qui donne sur un jardinet de gazon. La fontaine de pierre dans laquelle je jouais quand j'étais petite résonne toujours sur la terasse, près du barbecue. Il ne fait pas chaud, mais la temperature est supportable, seule le vent est froid, comme toujours dans le Sud. Je traverse le jardin à la hâte, et je vais toquer à la porte vitrée, attendant que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. 

A ma grande surprise, c'est Christophe qui apparait derrière la porte. Christophe, c'est mon frère, il y trois ans de plus qu'Emy et moi. Enfin, que moi toute seule maintenant. Il est plus grand que moi, très mince, ses cheveux sont du même chatain que les miens, mais aussi lisses que ceux d'Emy. Je le regarde mieux. Il a un piercing sur la lèvre inférieure, et ses pupilles sont très dilatées. Je fronce un peu les sourcils, je connais le monde moldu et je sais dans quelles merdes mon frère peut trainer. Mais je ne suis pas là pour lui faire la morale, c'est déjà fabuleux de se retrouver ensemble après toutes ces années, même si ce doit être pour pleurer notre mère.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort, très fort. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et je sens qu'il est mouillé de larmes. Je lui caresse le dos, pour le reconforter. Il me fait entrer dans la maison, et ja me dirige instinctivement vers le salon. Là, le fauteuil à bascule où tricotait ma mère est vide, et c'est la première marque qui me fait réaliser son absence. Je ravale mes larmes, et pose mon regard sur le reste de la pièce.

Mon père est assis dans son fauteil de cuir bleu nuit, il a les coudes plantés dans les cuisses et sa tête repose entre ses mains, il doit sûrement pleurer encore. Mon père et ma mère s'aimaient plus que tout, ils ne se séparaient jamais. Je m'en veux en voyant mon père comme cela, car quelque part je suis heureuse qu'il puisse enfin ressentir ce que j'ai éprouvé quand Emy est morte. Mes talons claque contre le carrelage, et le bruit lui fait relever la tête. Je crois ses grands yeux verts, les yeux d'Emy. Il se lève et me serre brièvement dans ses bras. Moi, muette, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que fixer mon regard sur la dernière personne présente.

Melinda. Ma petite soeur. Elle doit avoir quatorze ans, je pense. Elle est un mélange entre Emy et moi. Ses cheveux sont longs, blonds et bouclés, ses yeux sont très grands et marrons, sa bouche est fine mais aussi rose que la mienne, et son corps est assez filiforme. Elle serait belle si le mépris et le dégout n'étaient pas constament peints sur son visage. Elle se lève à son tour, et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Son etreinte est plus chaude que je le pensais, peut-etre plus que ce qu'elle voulais. Après tout, elle est encore une petite fille, comme je le suis.

Je sens la main de mon frère sur mes reins. Je me tourne vers lui et il me demande d'un signe de tête de le suivre au premier étage. Je le suis dans lescaliers, puis dans les couloirs qui menaient autrefois à nos chambres à coucher, et enfin sur le balcon. Un bruit de pas appuyé derrière nous me fait savoir que Melinda nous suit. Je continues ma route jusqu'à ce que nous prenions la porte vitrée et nous retrouvions sur le balcon de ciment, face aux citronniers du jardin.

Christophe sort un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, et je pense à Remus. Penser à lui me fait beaucoup souffrir, et je m'en veux de le considérer aussi important que ma pauvre mère. Mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peut rien, ils occupent tous les deux une place i grande dans mon coeur, et puis Remus, lui, a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui...Chris allume une cigarette, puis me tend le paquet. J'en prends une et l'allume d'un coup de baguette, sous son regard ahuris. Toute ma famille est moldue, même Emy l'était. Chris tend maintenant le paquet à Mel, et allume à son tour une cigarette.

Nous sommes là, tous les trois, comme trois perdus, en train de fumer sur un balcon de petits bourgeois. Trois personnes, trois univers opposés, et un amour inavoué. Peut-etre est-ce le moment de mettre les choses au clair, entre nous? Je ne sais pas. Si l'un d'eux le fait, je l'écouterai, mais hors de question que je prenne l'initiative. Chris reniffle, Mel toussote, et je tapotte le fer forgé de la rambarde.Voilà comment nous rompons le silence. Plutot drole, non? Si Emy avait été là, elle aurait surement chantonné, elle le faisait tout le temps, et tant pis si elle n'avait aucun don au niveau des cordes vocales.

**Quoi de neuf, Billy?**

C'est Chris qui demande. Mel ne s'interesse pas aux autres, en tout cas pas en temps normal. Esperons que la perte d'un etre cher lui apprendra un peu l'empathie, la compassion et l'amour. Elle était trop petite pour vraiment comprendre quand Emy est morte. Du coin de l'oeil, je la vois me fixer, comme si elle aussi attendait ma réponse.

**Je...Je fais toujours mes études en Amerique. Je veux toujours travailler avec des petits sorciers.**

**C'est cool.**

**Ouais. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant?**

Il sourit d'un de ces sourire honteux et désolés. Je me souviens quand nous étions enfants, il était tellement doué pour les études, mes parents étaient tellement fiers de lui...C'est à l'adolescence qu'il a deraillé...Et puis forcément, la mort d'Emy l'a achevé...A croire que tout est de ma faute.

**Moi. Pas grand chose. Je vais de petit boulot en petit boulot. J'ai bossé chez un traiteur, comme livreur. J'ai reussi à me payer une bagnole. Pas une belle caisse, mais je peux au moins amener la petite à l'école.**

Il désigne Mel de la tête. Alrs, ils se voient souvent. il n'y a que moi alors, qui ne suis mise au courant de rien et qui vit à l'ecart des autres...Je regarde Mel, et lui sourit, elle pourrait etre tellement belle si elle souriait. Mais rien y fait. En un jour pareil, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir vu sourire depuis son troisième anniversaire.

**Ca se passe bien, l'école?**

Elle acquiesce. Elle me fait un peu penser à moi, quand j'étais petite et qu'à l'école, on me forçait à me séparer d'Emy. Je faisais la gueule toute la journée, et je me renfermé sur moi-même.

**Tu ne crois pas que t'es un peu jeune pour fumer, Mel?**

Elle me fixe d'un regard méchant. Ce regard noir, je le connais. Mon père, Chris et Emy ont les yeux verts. Ma mère, Mel et mi, nous les avons marrons. Mais egard noir, nous l'avons tous en commun. C'est étrange, et en même temps, c'est la seule preuve de notre solidarité, et c'est ce regard qui fait notre seule force. Mel est vexée, et je m'en veux, surtout parce que je sais qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire.

**Si je suis assez vieille pour faire le ménage, aller en cours, et passer la came des potes de Chris, je suis bien assez vieille pour fumer.Tu ne crois pas, Bill?**

**Je suis désolée, tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire tout ça...**

**J'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait.**

Elle écrase un mégot contre le mur blanc de la façade et rentre dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle disparait dans le couloir, je me tourne vers mon frère avec le même regard noir qui m'était adressé quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne me regarde pa, il est fixé en face de lui. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que j'intervienne, mais je fais quand même un peu partie de cette famille, et j'ai mon mot à dire.

**Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui demande?**

**C'est pas si grave que ça.**

**Pas si grave que ça? Et si elle se fait choper, tu crois que papa supportera d'avoir une fille en prison, tu crois qu'il a besoin de ça?**_ il veut parler, mais je parle la première_. **Imagine qu'un jour un des types pour qui elle passe ne soit pas content du boulot, ou qu'elle se fasse voler le fric, et qu'il décide de la forcer à le rembourser...Peut-etre même par d'autres moyens...Tu les connais...Ils aiment bien les paiement nature aussi...**

Il me lance notre regard noir, puis tire une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, pendant que je souffle la fumée de la mienne. Ses lèvres tremblent, comme quand il était gosse et qu'il faisait une de ses crises de nerfs. Je sais ce qu'il est en train d'imaginer, je le connais par coeur malgré la séparation. Il se voit en train de venger Mel de celui qui profitera d'elle, mais il se voit aussi coupable d'envoyer une gamine de quatorze ans dans la gueule du loup.

Je jette ma cigarette par le balcon, et je prends mon frère dans les bras. Aussi imparfait soit-il, il est mon frère, et je l'aime. Il jette aussi sa cigarette, et repond à mon etreinte. Il tremble un peu, et je sais qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. Je lui frotte le dos, lui donne quelques tapes affectueuses sur l'omoplates, et puis me retire, pour que nous rentrions à la maison.

* * *

Je suis dans ma chambre. Ca me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici. J'ai quitté la maison après la mort d'Emy, et même avant puisque je suivait les cours à Beauxbatons tandis qu'elle était dans un lycée moldu. Nous nous telephonions au moins dix fois par jour, et nous connaissions les moindres evenements de la vie de l'autre, jusqu'au repas de midi. La chambre est telle que nous l'avions laissé. Parfaitement ordonné, deux lits d'une place côte à côte, un bureau de bois blanc, assorti à une armoire commune. Ca me fait à la fois terriblement mal, et terriblement du bien de me retrouver ici, chez moi, chez nous. 

Pendant le repas, nous avons parlé de l'enterrement. Apparement, Maman voulait quelque chose de très intime. Nous serons donc seuls, seuls avec elle pour lui dire Adieu. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Depuis la mort d'Emy, il a été très rare qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble, et ça va nous faire du bien, même si pour l'instant, c'est plutot distant comme ambiance. Quelqu'un toque à la porte de ma chambre. Je prononce un "_Entrez_" faible, mais ça suffit à faire entrer ma soeur.

Elle est demaquillée, coiffée avec une longue tresse, elle porte une chemise de nuit rose pale avec de petites fleurs bleues. Ses yeux sont gonflés, elle vient sûrement de pleurer, et quand je la vois comme ça, j'ai l'impression de voir une petite fille de cinq ans qui a perdu son doudoud, ou qui ne retrouve plus sa maman dans le parc. Elle referme la porte et marche pieds nus sur la moquette gris bleuté de ma chambre. Elle vient s'assoir sur le lit d'Emy, à côté du mien. Une seconde, je la hais pour souiller les affaires d'Emy, je pourrais la mordre au sang...Mais en voyant son minois de bébé, je ne peux pas m'empecher d'avoir de la peine pour cette gamine, qui se creer une carapace de prétentieuse provocante pour ne pas qu'on la connaisse vraiment.

**J'aimerais bien savoir.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Mel?**

**Pour...Ce qui s'est passé quand Emilie...Quand elle est morte.**

C'est un choc, tout de même. C'est frai qu'on n'a jamais dit ce qui s'était passé à Melinda. A l'époque, elle avait huit ans, donc elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que sa grande soeur puisse se faire pietiner par une horde de centaures. Et puis au fil des années, elle s'est contentée du "_Ta soeur est au ciel_" qu'on lui servait. Elle avait compris qu'Emy était devenue un sujet tabou chez nous. Et puis finalement, il nous avait semblé qu'elle s'en était désinteressée...Mais comme d'habitude, ce n'était qu'une façade.

**Okay. C'était l'été. C'était la troisième année que je passais dans mon école de sorcellerie. Je m'y étais fait des amies, mais Emy ne les connaissait pas, et je voulais absolument les lui presenter.** _Mes yeux commencent à se mouiller, mais je ravale vite mes larmes. Je dois être à la hauteur, tout cela est si vieux maintenant_. **Les parents nous ont autorisé à passer quinze jours chez une amie sorcière. Un soir, nous avons fait le mur, et nous sommes allées nous promener toutes les deux dans la forêt de la propriété. C'était une forêt où il y avait des bêtes sauvages, et j'avais parié avec Emy qu'elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour y venir avec moi. **_Mel avait de grands yeux, comme une enfant qui veut absolument voir la fin d'un film d'horreur car elle veut être grande, mais qui en a terriblement peur_. **Nous avons couru, couru, couru. A un moment, la terre a tremblé, et on a paniqué. Je me suis caché derrière un tronc d'arbre, et j'ai appelé Emy de toutes mes forces, je hurlais sous nom. Je voulais qu'elle soit à l'abris, je l'appelait, je la cherchait, mais le bruit était de plus en plus fort et elle ne m'entendait pas. D'un coup, une bande de centaures sont arrivés. Ils étaient très en colère, et au galop**. _Je prends une profonde inspiration, et ma voix est étranglé quand je reprends_. **Ils ne l'ont pas vu et ils l'ont...Piétiné.**

Je relève la tête vers Mel. Je pleurs. Pas comme quand on pleurt de tristesse, que les larmes coulent sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Non, je pleurs comme un bébé, je gémis, je rougis, je sursaute à chaque sanglot. Tout cela est une véritable torture. Mel aussi pleurt. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle sait maintenant la vérité. Elle sait combien je me sens coupable, et combien j'ai du me renfermer toutes ces années, comme elle. Elle aussi pleurt comme une enfant.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, le lendemain matin, Mel dort en chien de fusil sur le lit d'Emy. Je me lève et la réveille doucement. Quand je sors de la douche, elle est en train de se maquiller, devant un miroir. Nous sommes toutes les deux un peu gênées, nous ne sommes pas des expertes en démonstration, et ce qui s'est passé la veille est en quelque sorte un regrettable accident. Mais Mel me sourit. Je lui répond. Elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Je la comprends, elle a souffert toutes ces années pour quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait rien, et dont elle n'était pas coupable. Moi, au moins, j'ai mérité ma croix.

Le notaire est une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grande, mince et blonde. Ses mains sont parfaitement manucurées et ses cheveux sont lissés. Elle est un peu trop maquillée, et un peu trop à l'étroit dans son tailleur jupe bleu nuit. Chacun notre tour, elle nous serre la main, et nous fait signe de nous installer dans son bureau, pour procéder à la lecture. Mon frère et mon père s'assoit sur les fauteuils de cuirs en face du bureau, et Mel et moi nous plaçons derière eux, comme par reflexe, comme si tout avait été prémedité.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi on nous oblige à faire ça. Maman nous a forcément légué quelque chose à chacun. Elle n'était pas du genre à déshériter un enfant, même si celui-ci n'était pas son préféré. De toute façon, même si je n'héritais de rien, je serais heureuse. Je ne m'attache pas aux choses materielles, sauf quand elles ont une valeur sentimentale. Mon frère et ma soeur ont aussi l'air gêné, comme si notre place n'était pas ici, comme si nous nous sentions coupables d'attendre qu'on nous donne quelque chose. Mon père, lui, a la même mine défaite que depuis mon arrivée.

**Bien, voici le testament de Madame Berangère Ducey, née "de Candres", écrit par cette dernière en connaissance de cause, saine d'esprit et juridiquement responsable de ses actes.**

La tension est palpable. Cette femme qui nous est complètement étrangère va lire les dernières volontés de ma mère, et elle parle déjà d'elle d'une façon si monotone...Ca fait enrager mon père, je peux le voir d'ici, sans même lui parler. Le notaire pose des lunettes carrées sur son long nez droit, et reprend sa lecture.

**Je soussignée, Bérangère Ducey, saine de corps et d'esprit au moment où j'écris ce testament. A mon époux, Henry Robert Ducey, je lègue tous mes biens immobiliers. A mon fils ainé, Christophe Henry Ducey, je lègue toutes mes actions en bourse. A ma fille, Emilie Pénélope Ducey, je lègue ma propriété en Allemagne. A ma fille, Billian Helène Ducey, je lègue ma collection de manuscrits. A ma fille, Melinda Clarence Ducey, je lègue la totalité de mes bijoux.**

Nous sommes tous sous le choc. Chacun des présents, les derniers, que nous recevons de ma mère nous correspond si bien et est si précieux. Elle savait que j'adorais lire mais j'ignorais qu'elle me laisserait cette collection, elle vaut si chère et les manuscrits qu'elle contient sont uniques. Nous nous regardons tous, un peu étonnés et totalement émus. Pour la vingtième fois depuis mon arrivée, je suis aux bords des larmes. La notaire, elle, ne semble pas le remarquer et continue sa tirade.

**Bien, nous avons tout de même un léger problème**. _Mon père relève la tête, mais ses yeux sont calmes, nous savons tous déjà de quel "problème" il s'agit_. **Mme Ducey avait choisi à l'époque de laisser à Mlle Emilie Ducey une propriété en Allemagne. Maheureusement, Mlle Ducey est décédée après écriture de ces papiers. En tant que propriétaire de tous les biens immobiliers de Mme, et en tant qu'époux, c'est à vous, M. Ducey, de décider de qui héritera de cette propriété.**

Mon père est mal à l'aise, il se prend la tête entre les mains. Le choix est difficile, et il n'a même pas le temps d'y réflechir. Il ne veut pas garder cette propriété pour lui, trop de souvenirs de nos vacances y sont restés. Je me souviens qu'à chaque été, avant la mort d'Emy, nous partions quelques jours en Allemagne.Nous faisions du cheval dans l'immense terrain, nos pêchions dans l'étang et nous passions des nuits magnifiques, devant la cheminée. Je sors de mes pensées, et je vois mon père me fixer.Je refuse d'un regard, mais il est trop tard, il s'est déjà retourné vers le notaire.

**Emilie était la jumelle de Billian, c'est donc à elle que revient cette propriété.**

Je suis gênée et triste, mais aussi très reconnaissante envers mon père. Lui qui m'en a toujours tellement voulu pour Emy, aurait-il enterré la hache de guerre? A-t-il enfin réalisé que nous étions une famille, et que nous devions nous serres les coudes plutôt que faire chacun notre vie de notre côté? Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère. Le notaire nous fait signer des tas de papiers, puis nous pouvons enfin sortir de ce bureau horrible.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, il est venu le temps de mettre Maman en terre. Il n'y aura pas de cérémonie religieuse, seulement les croques-mort, le cercueil, et nous. Ma mère n'a souhaité ni invités, ni tralala du Dimanche. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, à elle qui aimait tellement le grand monde d'où elle venait, mais si tel était son choix, nous n'avons qu'à le respecter. Nous sommes tous dans la voiture, la voiture allemande de mon père où nous avons fait tant de voyages. 

Chris et Papa sont en costume noir. Cravate et chaussures vernies, mais aucune fantaisie. Mel porte un tailleur jupe gris souris, et des talons hauts qui lui donne un air de gamine qui met les chaussures de sa mère. Elle n'est pas très maquillée, et ses cheveux sont remontés en une queue de cheval très haute. Maman l'adorait coiffait comme cela, et il faut dire qu'elle est très belle, avecce blond si proche de celui des bébés. Moi, j'ai un tailleur pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un chignon. Mes talons sont hauts, je suis presque aussi grande que Chris comme ça. Nous portons tous des lunettes noires, et nous avons tous une rose blanche à la main.

Dans le cimetierre, je regarde les croques-mort mettre le cercueil dans la terre. Je suis derrière les autres, pour mieux les regarder, et pour pleurer sans être trop vue. En nous voyant tous comme cela, j'iagine quelle aurait pu etre notre vie si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, si Emy n'était pas morte. Je vois ma mère, en train de tricoter sur son fauteuil à bascules, je vois mon père qui s'occupe du jardin. Je vois mon frère, avec une femme et des enfants, en train de leur apprendre comment forcer une serrure. Je nous vois, Emy et moi, en train de nous confier nos histoires de garçons, ou de parier sur telle ou telle chose. Et puis je vois Mel, bonne élève et jeune fille modèle, sans maquillage ni talons, qui ne s'interesse même pas encore aux garçons.

Cette vision me fait du mal, tellement de mal. Si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, je n'aurais jamais emmené Emy là bas pour les vacances, elle n'aurait jamais croisé le chemin des centaures, elle ne serait jamais morte. Je suis la coupable, et c'est ce qui est le plus dur à avaler, je ne peux blamer personne, je suis seule responsable de la mort de ma soeur. Je pleurs, toutes les larmes de mon corps, incontrolable, inconsolable. Je suis responsable de cette vie. C'est de ma faute si mon père est si déprimé, si fatigué. C'est de ma faute si ma mère est morte d'amour pour une fille que j'ai tué. C'est de ma faute si les centaures ont massacré Emy. C'est de ma faute si Chris passe ses journées à sniffer et à boire. C'est de ma faute si Mel s'habille déjà comme une femme, si elle fume et si elle passe du shit pour Chris. C'est de ma faute si Remus est parti, de ma faute s'il ne veut plus de moi.

Je sens l'étreinte de mon père, si puissante et si chaude. Comment peut-il me consoler ainsi alors que lui-même est inconsolable? Je le serre fort, et je sens mon frère et ma soeur qui viennent se blottir contre nous. Sur mes joues, les larmes sèchent d'elles-même. Je sens encore la chaleur des autres autour de moi. Je les aime, je les aimes plus que tout, et plus _jamais je ne leur ferai du mal_, plus jamais je le jure. Nous nous détachons les uns des autres, et nous lançons de faibles sourires qui se demandent pardon entre eux. Je m'approche de l'endroit où la tombe est creusée, et je vois le cercueil de bois blond, tout en bas de la fosse, là pour l'eternité.

Je jette la rose et envoies un baiser vers le cercueil. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas embrassé ma mère...J'espère que de là où elle est, elle voit que je l'aime, et que je le remercies malgré tout. Mon frère me prend la mai et jette aussi sa rose, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. J'aimerais tellement que Remus soit là pour me réconforter...Ma soeur jette sa rose, suivie de mon père, et ils se prennent tous les deux dans les bras. Nous repartons ensemble vers la voiture, tandis que nous entendons le bruit de la terre jetée sur le cercueil, ce bruit sourd, le dernier souvenir de ma mère.

* * *

_Et oui, ce chapitre ne met pas en scène l'amour de Remus et Billy, juste quelques references!!_

_Bah oui, mais bon, Billy n'est pas le faire-valoir de Remus, alors je m'interesse autant à elle qu'à ses sentiments!!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, et que je vais trouvé pleins de reviews dans ma boite mail!!_

_Bisous à tout le monde et a bientot!!_

_Deb_


	8. Wake up alone

_Point de vue de Remus, une semaine après la rupture._

* * *

**8. Wake up alone**

Vous connaissez le roi des cons? Vous l'avez devant vous. Remus John Lupin, déjà abruti-en-chef par le passé, et devenue depuis une semaine le roi des cons. Je me suis laissé emporté par cette culpabilité qui me rongeait, et puis je suis allé la voir. J'aurais pensé que la voir m'aurait passé l'envie de rompre, mais non, au contraire, la voir si belle et si fragile m'a forcé à la proteger, la protéger de moi et de cette bête immonde qui me dégoute et qui vit en moi, tout le temps...

Heureusement, ça va mieux entre Sirius et moi. Il sait que ce n'est pas mon genre d'avoir des sautes d'humeur, et il sait aussi que j'aimais profondément Billy. Quand je suis revenue de chez elle, je me suis agenouillé dans la cuisine, sous la table, et j'ai pleuré. Longtemps, et si fort, comme un bébé...C'est ce que je faisais quand j'étais gamin, quand j'étais triste à cause de la bête...Ca ne m'a pas vraiment fait du bien, mais j'ai eu l'impression de me vider, de me debarasser de cette âme qui me torturait, et de ne devenir que cette enveloppe de chair sans sentiments et sans remords...Sirius m'a trouvé comme ça, à genoux en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il s'est baissé, m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule, et m'a simplement dit "Ca s'arrangera, Remus". Je savais que c'était faux, que jamais rien ne s'arrangerait, mais au moins il essayait de me reconforter, et rien que pour ça, je ne pouvait plus que m'excuser d'avoir été aussi con avec lui.

J'ai raté trois jours de cours. Franchement, en temps normal je serais scandalisé, mais je m'en fous. En fait, je me fous de tout. Peut importe ce qui arrivera demain, si c'est sans Billy, cela m'importe peu. Ces trois jours, je les ai passé seul dans ma chambre, à me repasser les bons moments que nous avons vecu, Billy et moi. Chaque minute, chaque seconde passée avec elle était à la fois un miracle et une torture, car je savais au fond de moi que je ne faisais que reculer pour mieux sauter. Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir comme ça, comme un bleu? Je les ai laissé me convaincre que tout se passerait bien, que j'étais jeune et que je devais me laisser une chance, je me suis laissé attendrir par son joli minois, son humour, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son intelligence...Mais je savais déjà qu'un jour tout cela prendrait une fin, et cette fin est bien plus dure à supporter que tous les obstacles que j'ai du franchir pour arriver là où je suis.

Quand je suis revenu à l'université, j'ai crains de rencontrer ces yeux, ces grands yeux chocolats qui ne lisent que trop bien à l'interieur de moi. Mais non, Billy n'est pas là. Ni en cours, ni pendant le déjeuner, et ce pendant le reste de la semaine. Je ne peux pas nier que je suis curieux de connaitre les raisons de son absence, et que je m'inquiète pour elle. Après tout, même si c'est peu probable, une attaque peut toujours arriver, et emporter Billy avec elle. Je secoues la tête pour chasser ces idées aussi idiotes que désagréables. Billy n'est sûrement pas loin, et sûrement en bonne santé. Peut-etre qu'elle ne vient plus car elle aussi craint de me croiser...Et c'est repartit, je me sens de nouveau coupable, d'être responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrivent à Billy.

Le lundi suivant, mon ancienne petite amie manque toujours à l'appel. Je commence à me faire sérieusement du soucis, manquer les cours plus d'un jour n'est pas dans ses habitudes, c'est une élève conscernée et assidue. Je déjeune avec Sirius ce jour-là, comme presque tous les jours depuis ma rupture avec Billy. Il essaie de ne pas me laisser seul trop longtemps, comme si j'étais un gamin de huit ans qui pouvait faire une bêtise à n'importe quel moment. Il a même demandé à James et Lily de venir ce soir, à l'appartement. Bref, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la cantine de l'université, entourés par des centaines d'étudiants grouillants, récitants, plaisantants ou chuchottant les uns avec les autres.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours cet après-midi, Lunard?**

Je sors des pensées dans lesquelles je m'étais noyé quelques minutes plus tôt. Encore une fois, je pense à Billy. Je sens cette odeur de canelle si reconnaissable, je caresse les boucles dorés et chatains si soyeuses, je me plonge dans son regard comme dans une rivière de chocolat, je sens la peau douce et satinée sous mes doigts...Mais non, je suis toujours dans cette cantine infame, au milieu de ces gens infame et de leurs discussions débiles.

**Pedagogie Magique**.

Ca fait plus de quinze jours qu'il a arrêté ce cours. J'avais enfin découvert pourquoi il le suivait.Une superbe blonde spécialisée en Metamorphose le suivait avec nous...Et la blonde ayant finie dans son lit Jeudi dernier, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'infliger un cours de plus par semaine. Je souris avec peine à cette idée, et à la légèreté de Sirius. A celle des filles qu'il rencontre, aussi...

* * *

Le cours de Pedagogie, unique cours de son après-midi, faisait partie des plus interessants. J'y apprends comment traiter les enfants, comment leur enseigner des choses effrayantes sans les choquer mais en leur faisant comprendre leur importance, j'y apprends aussi comment se conduire en présence des parents de ces enfants, comment évoluer en société. C'était vraiment un cours très enrichissant. Au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais abandonné l'espoir de devenir professeur. Bien sûr, pas dans une grande école, cela aurait été inconcevable, rien que pour préserver la réputation de l'établissement...Mais pourquoi pas donner des cours aux enfants de sang-pur, qui étudient bien souvent avec des professeurs particuliers, chez eux, avant d'entrer à Poudlard ou dans une des autres écoles. Après tout, de cette façon, je n'aurais pas à me cacher les soirs de pleine lune... 

Encore une fois, je me prends à rêvasser en plein cours.Si ça continue comme ça, entre mes absences physiques et psychologiques, je vais finir par rater complètement mon année...Peniblement, je reprends mes esprits, et suit le discours du professeur en prenant quelques notes sur mes parchemins. Malheureusement, je me perds chaque fois que celui-ci s'arrête pour reprendre sa respiration, j'ai vraiment trop de mal à suivre un cours aujourd'hui...Machinallement, je me mets à griffoner sur le parchemin, en repensant à Billy et aux toutes premières fois où je l'avais observé, en cours...

Je sais que tout ça n'est pas bien, que je ne devrais pas me conduire comme cela, et que peut-être Billy est enfermée dans la chambre 180, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pour moi. Bon, ça fait peut-être un peu prétentieux mais après tout,j'ai versé mon lot de larmes ces jours-ci, et je pense l'avoir affecté, bien malgré moi...Tout à coup, j'entends la sonnerie de la fin du cours, et je me lève, ramassant à la hâte mes pauvres notes. Je marche derrière les autres dans le couloirs, bousculé comme mes confrères. Soudain, un "_oups_" retentit, et je me prend quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, de plein fouet.

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve par terre, en face de l'obstacle, et au milieu d'une mer de parchemins éparpillées sur le carrelage si froid. Je reprends mes esprits en moins d'une seconde, et observe mon obstacle. Je reconnais la haute silhouette filiforme, les cheveux noirs et sa coupe de garçon, le sourire un peu dure, l'odeur fraiche et florale...Cassie Burke, la fille bizarre qui parle beaucoup et qui connait Billy. Elle me tend sa main, toujours assise par terre, et je la serre dans la mienne.

**Salut, Remus. **

**Cassie.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à rêver comme ça?**

Je suis un peu surpris par la question, ça a quelque chose de tellement déplacé, et tellement innocent en même temps, comme si elle s'attendait vraiment à ce que je lui réponde franchement. Je hausse un sourcil, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son tee-shirt des rolling stones, un groupe moldu à la mode. Elle prend un air étonné, et un peu vexé que je ne réponde pas à sa question. Nous nous accroupissons presque en même temps, et commençons à ramasser nos affaires répandues sur le sol. Je la vois sourire, et je suis un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi.

**C'est bizarre**.

Le mot bizarre sonne étrangement dans la bouche de quelqu'un comme Cassie, qui doit certainement se trouver ordinaire. Ca aurait pu me faire sourire, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense est "_qu'est-ce que Cassie Burke peut bien trouver bizarre?"._ Et je ne vais pas tarder à avoir ma réponse. Elle se met debout et lisse quelques parchemins dans sa main avant de m'en tendre un. Elle sourit encore, toujours aussi décalée sur les autres.

**Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre?**

Elle insiste un geste pour que je prenne le parchemin, ce que je fais. C'est celui où j'ai pris mes quelques notes, et les grands yeux bleus de Cassie sont rivés dessus avec une expression espiègle que je n'ai jamais vu sur une jeune femme de son âge avant elle.

**Tu dessine les mêmes fleurs qu'elle**.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon oeuvre involontaire. En effet, j'ai bien griffoné une fleur en pensant à Billy. Et biensur, une fleur qui rappelle des souvenirs, les souvenirs d'une reconciliation, d'un bouquet, d'une etreinte et d'un baiser. Le premier baiser sobre et franc, presque déjà amoureux que Billy et moi échangions. Un orchidée. Ce que ça mérite? Que je hurle au visage de cette pauvre illuminée pour me l'avoir fait remarquer? Tentant, mais non, je ne peux pas me résoudre à être mauvais avec une fille si innocente,même si elle vient de faire la gaffe du siècle et de me pourrrir la journée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mais quand j'y pense, cette rencontre avec Cassie n'est peut-être pas totalement inutile, si on considérait qu'elle est la voisine de chambre de Billy, et qu'elle la voit automatiquement au moins une fois par jour en temps normal. Je me ressaisis rapidement et pose mon regard dans celui limpide de la jeune rockeuse.

**Tu as vu Billy ces temps-ci?**

**Heu...Ca dépend ce que tu appelle ces temps-ci...Parce qu'aujourd'hui par exemple, je ne l'ai pas vu...**

Je soupire, exaspéré.Je suis un peu honteux de me moquer de ses rections ouvertement mais ça ne semble pas l'atteindre, elle parait plutot inquiète de ne pas avoir répondu comme je le souhaitais à mes questions.

**Non, je voulais dire, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Billy ne vient plus en cours?**

Elle parut hesiter un instant, puis essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose, comme une enfant qui doit réciter une poésie devant une classe entière.

**Heu...Oui, je le sais. En fait, elle m'a dit de dire à ceux qui demanderaient de ses nouvelles qu'elle avait prit des vacances.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Impossible qu'il s'agisse là de la vérité. Même si elle avait besoin d'air, Billy n'aurait jamais prit une semaine de farniente alors que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'année scolaire la plus décisive pour notre diplome, pas la Billy que je connais. Cassie ne parut pas remarquer mes doutes, et ouvrit sa bouche en un gigantesque sourire dont je ne la croyais pas capable. Pourtant, ses yeux ne suivirent pas ce sourire, et elle se pressa de partir, ses parchemins toujours à la main, emportant surement une partie des miens avec elle.

* * *

Je ne suis pas rentré directement à la maison. J'ai fait un détour par la piscine du campus, à quelques dizaines de mètres de mon dernier cours. J'aime bien y faire un tour quand il fait très froid, et qu'il est très tot dans l'après midi.C'est le moment où il y a le moins de monde, et je n'ai pas à supporter les regards sans gênes sur mon torse et mes jambes déjà trop maculés de cicatrices indélébiles. Je marche donc, une cigarette à la main, vers l'espace sport, non loin du stade de Quidditch, et de la section spécialisée en Botanique. 

La sorcière d'accueil de la piscine est une jeune femme, peut-etre même plus jeune que moi, peut-etre une etudiante employée par le recteur à mi-temps. Elle me sourit et je lui tends quelques noises pour qu'elle me donne un pass d'entrée. Elle fait une moue un peu déçue, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui parle plus ouvertement, après tout, elle me voyait en moyenne une fois par mois pendant la periode la plus froide de l'année, et ce depuis mon entrée à l'EUSS. Sans sourire, elle me tend le bout de papier, et quand je la remercies, elle rougit un peu, sans doute honteuse de m'en avoir voulu...Haaa les femmes, je ne vous comprendrai sûrement jamais...

Dans les vestiaires, où j'ai herité du casier n°9, je mets mon maillot le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir enfin glisser mon corps dans l'eau bouillante, qui me fera peut-etre oublier mes soucis, oublier Cassie, et surtout, oublier Billy. Je fais un rapide passage sous les douches qui sont toujours trop fraiches à mon goût, puis constate avec plaisir que la piscine est totalement vide, sans compter le vieil homme qui passe la serpillère près du plongeoir.

Je descends par l'échelle, doucement, entrant par dizaine de centimètres dans l'eau qui, malgré sa tièdeur, n'equivaut pas un bon bain bouillant. Arrivé au niveau de la taille, je m'immerge totalement. Sous l'eau,j'ouvre de grands yeux, qui seront surement bientot rougis par l'activité magique des sortilèges pour la propreté de l'eau. Je ne vois que l'eau transparente, le carrelage qui lui sert de fond, d'un bleu outre-mer. L'eau n'a aucun mouvement. L'absence totale de naugeurs me donne l'exclusivité des remous, et des ecaboussure, chose rare dans une piscine de campus.

Je fais quelques brasses, tirant autant que possible sur les muscles de mon dos et de mes bras, ou faisant parfois travailler seulement mes abdos et mes cuisses. Si je fais cet entrainement physique, et quelques autres, aussi souvent, c'est loin d'être par coquetterie. Au contraire de Sirius, je ne porte aucune forme d'attention à ce corps déjà trop laid pour que je puisse y mettre mes espoirs. En revanche, si je ne m'entrainais pas un minimum, la bête me fatiguerait encore plus chaque pleine lune. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous partageons ce corps, elle et moi, et que c'est bien le corps de Remus qui doit se déchirer une fois par mois pour laisser place à celui du loup. Alors en voyant les degats sur mon corps, je n'ose imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner sur quelqu'un de plus fragile.

Quelques demi-heures plus tard, la sorcière d'accueil s'approche du bord. Je doute qu'elle va me parler, et pour éviter son regard, je la rejoints en nageant, le corps complètement sous l'eau, déformé au regard exterieur. Elle me lance un faible sourire, auquel je réponds tant bien que mal, entre deux respirations. Plus j'approche,plus le sourire de la fille se fait grand, et j'en profite pour detailler un peu son profil. Elle est assez grande, autant que moi sûrement, elle a de longs cheveux raide, oscillants entre le roux et le brun, remontés en une queue de cheval à la va-vite. Ses grands yeux verts sont rieurs, pas du genre à vous bloquer la respiration, comme ceux de Billy. Ses pomettes sont très hautes, et très roses en ce moment, et elle a une bouche en coeur, moins charnue et moins rosée que celle de Billy. Quand à son corps, il rappelle un peu celui de Cassie, en légèrement plus charnue autour des hanches et avec une poitrine plus importante.

**Excusez-moi...Remus, c'est cela?**

Je suis un peu étonné qu'elle connaisse mon nom, alors qu'à part lui demander un pass d'entrée pour la piscine, nous ne nous étions jamais parlé auparavant. Je fais pourtant mine d'être à l'aise, priant pour trouver un moyen de ne pas faire de gaffe sur son prénom à elle.

**Heu...Oui.**

**Je m'appelle Sophie**._ ouf._ **La piscine va fermer dans quelques minutes...**_je l'interrompis_.

**Je m'en vais tout de suite, je suis désolé.**

**Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez, il y a de quoi diner sur le pouce dans le distributeur, et puis ça ne me derange pas de rester moi aussi, puisque c'est moi qui ai les clés ce soir.**

Je ne vois pas son regard stressé au-dessus de son épaule. Je ne comprends même pas l'allusion à un tête-à-tête. Oui, je suis bouché, mais on en avait déjà parlé de ça, non?

**Non, non. Merci, je vais rentré, je suis attendu**.

Je ne vois pas non plus qu'elle est déçue. En fait, je n'y prête pas attention, je ne me retourne même pas vers son visage blessé. C'est peut-etre à cause de ce genre d'attitude que j'ai passé tant d'années célibataire...Mais mieux vaut ne pas comprendre aujourd'hui, parce que de toute façon, l'espèce feminine ne m'interesse plus, pas sans Billy, car je sais qu'aucune, jamais, ne pourra l'égaler.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me secher les cheveux à l'interieur, et maintenant, je sens le vent glacé faire glisser de mes cheveux quelques gouttes, qui finissent par faire frissoner ma nuque elle aussi découverte. Je sors ma baguette, et m'auto-jette un sort de séchage. Cela ne me rechauffe pas, mais j'ai toujours moins de risque d'être malade demain matin. D'autant plus que ce n'est que le debut de la semaine, et que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être encore absent plusieurs jours... 

Après avoir soufflé le dernier nuage de fumée grise, j'ecrase le megot de ma cigarette sous ma chaussure, et je transplane, seul, jusqu'à l'appartement. J'entends un grand rire, ce qui veut dire que les futurs mariés sont déjà là. L'attention de faire venir Lily et James pour me changer les idées et me réconforter était vraiment très aimable de la part de Sirius, mais comme d'habitude, il y a un hic. N'avait-il pas pensé que ca serait infernal pour moi de voir mes deux meilleurs amis s'épanouïrent dans leur bonheur tout amoureux alors que je viens de rompre avec celle, la seule, avec qui je me voyais pour le reste de ma vie.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y reflechir plus longtemps, une lueur rouge sombre passe devant mes yeux, et je me sens immediatement serré par deux bras freles, collé à un torse minuscule, et de toute évidence, appartenant à une femme. Je ferme les yeux, me delectant de cette odeur que rejettent ses cheveux, cette odeur presque fraternelle pour moi, évoquant l'époque où nous nous partagions les postes de prefets, où nous passions des soirées tous ensemble dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**Salut, Lily**.

**Hey, Remus...**

Je vois dans son regard vert des reflets désolés, qui essaient de me reconforter, mais qui n'arriveront sûrement à rien ce soir. Je tente le regard rassurant, mais il ne me convint pas moi-même, et aucun homme ne pourra jamais tromper l'intuition de la belle Evans, qui sera sous peu la belle Potter. C'est maintenant James qui s'approche de moi, et qui me prend dans ses bras. Son odeur à lui me rappelle tant d'autres choses, des batailles d'oreillers dans notre dortoir, des nuits de pleine lune à pré-au-lard, des disputes sans lendemain...Tant de bons souvenirs que j'aimerais partager avec Billy, _elle qui ne les entendra plus jamais_...

Je ne prends pas l'aperitif avec eux, je pretexte un besoin de douche pressant. Bien sur, ce n'est pas vrai, mais ce n'est qu'un minuscule mensonge, incomparable a ceux qu'a du supporter Billy tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Je suis dans ma chambre, et j'enfile une tenue de maison, histoire de bien faire comprendre à mes amis que ce soir, iln'y aura pas de fiesta pour Lunard. Imanginez que je sorte, et que je rencontre une fille, ou pire, que je rencontre Billy! Le comble...En plus je suis sur qu'une fois de plus, nous terminerions la soirée dans cette chambre, ou dans la 180 du numero 7...

Je reste comme ça une dizaine de minutes, allongé sur le dos, sur l'édredon protecteur qui recouvre mon lit où je dors maintenant seul. Je pense à tout, et je me retiens du mieux que je peux d'allumer une cigarette. Lily le sentirait,même sans entrer dans la pièce, et puis elle m'enguelerait parce qu'elle ne supporte pas l'odeur, et me ferait un discours en clamant combien c'est mauvais pour ma santé, et combien ça peut exciter le loup etc...Justement, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je sais que c'est Lily. Sirius ne toque jamais avant d'entrer dans une pièce, surtout depuis que Billy est partie, et James ne sait même pas où est ma chambre dans l'appartement.

**Entre**.

Je vois la poorte s'abaisser très lentement, comme si elle craignait que je l'arrete au moindre mouvement brusque. La porte s'entrebaille tout aussi lentement, et je vois des traits fins encadrés par une épaisse chevelure rousse se faufiler jusqu'à me voir. Elle me sourit timidement, elle sait très bien que je ne vais pas bien, elle le savait sûrement avant de venir, et elle s'en est réellement rendue compte en me disant bonjour, tout à l'heure. Elle s'approche de mon lit et s'y assoit, sa robe de sorcière vert emeraude volant à chacun de ses pas.

**Remus?**

Je ne lui réponds pas vraiment, mais le regard que je lui lance vaut tous les "_oui_" du monde. C'est ça l'avantage avec les amis d'enfance, pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, on se connait par coeur. Je la vois un peu mal à l'aise, ce qui veut dire qu'elle va poser une question embarassante, ou qui pourrait m'énerver, ou à laquelle je ne pourrais pas répondre.

**Nous sommes amis?**

Je me releve sur mes coudes, et plonge mon regard dans le sien, un peu déçu qu'elle puisse emettre un doute sur notre amitié, surtout depuis toutes ces années.

**Bien sûr, Lily. Je pensais que c'était clair depuis longtemps**._ elle s'excuse un peu du regard_.

**C'est clair, Remus, je le sais. Mais je voulais juste que je pouvais te poser une question personnelle...**

Je me tends un peu, mais je ne peux rien lui refuser, au même titre que je ne cache rien à Peter, Sirius et James. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et je la vois prendre une petite inspiration, et fixer le plus profondément possible ses yeux d'emeraude dans les miens, d'or.

**Remus, dis-moi franchement, du plus profond de toi. Est-ce que tu aimais Billy?** _j'ouvre la bouche, mais elle m'arrete d'une main_.** Je veux dire, je sais que tu l'aimais, ça se voyait, mais est-ce qu'elle était une amourette, ou est-ce que ça aurait pu devenir...très sérieux?**

**Dans le genre de James et toi?**

Elle acquiesce. C'est plutôt drôle vu de l'exterieur, aucun de nous deux n'avait osé prononcer les mots "engagements", ou "mariage". C'est vrai qu'au bout d'un mois de relation, on ne peut pas vraiment parler mariage normalement, mais Billy et moi...C'était vraiment spécial, une relation pas comme les autres...Je prends mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, et je replace mon regard dans celui de la future femme de mon meilleur ami.

**Et bien...Oui, ça aurait pu se passer comme ça.**

Elle soupire. Et voilà, je vais avoir droit à la morale du siècle. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, deux bruns qui ont fait chavirer plus d'un coeur à Poudlard entrent en trombe dans ma chambre. Sans frapper, comme d'habitude...

**Oh non, et nous qui croyions vous surprendre dans une position interessante...**

**Tu parle de ma femme, Sirius...**_dit James avec une moue faussement énervée._

**Hin hin, pas encore M. Potter, elle est officiellement libre comme l'air, alors ne te repose pas sur tes acquis**.

Lily lança un regard plus que noir à Sirius et James, et, comme deux gamins grondés par leur mère, ils affichèrent deux énormes sourires innocents. Elle soupira, et me regarda de nouveau, d'un regard désolé.

**De quoi vous parliez?** _ne demandez pas qui à dit ça, ça ne peut être que le roi de la gaffe, celui qui ne manque pas une occasion de mettre les autres mal à l'aise, j'ai nommé le grand, le beau, le fort, et l'abruti: Jaaaaaaames Potteeeeer!!!_

En voyant nos regards s'assombrirent, il comprend de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, nous parlions avant qu'il n'entre avec Sirius. Il est un peu mal à l'aise, et se met derrière Lily, ses mains se posant automatiquement sur les fines épaules de la jeune femme. Sirius, lui, vient s'assoir sur mon lit, entre moi et Lily. Je l'entends soupirer derrière le dos de Patmol, qui me cache complètement à la vue de Lily. Celui-ci ne sourit pas, comme si tout cela n'était pas fait exprès pour énervé la future madame Potter.

**Remus, il faut que tu m'explique. Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté?** _les yeux verts brillants demandent vraiment une réponse sincère. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà tous deviné quelles étaient mes raisons._

**Et bien...Je ne pouvais plus supporter de lui mentir comme ça...Je me sentais tellement coupable, de voir qu'elle savait que je lui mentais, et que ça lui faisait du mal...**

**Et pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité?**

**James, tu as bien vu le résultat quand je l'ai dit à Cali? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dégoûtée par ce que je suis...**

**Ecoute moi bien, Remus**. _Lily avait adopté ce ton de mère poule_. **J'aime James. Je l'aime depuis la première seconde où je l'ai vu, même si je ne m'en n'étais pas rendue compte, et je l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, même si cela doit durer cent ans, encore. Peu importe qu'il soit prétentieux, insupportable et qu'il ne sache pas repasser convenablement. Si demain, il venait et m'annoncer qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou ou un vampire au cours d'une bataille, je pleurerais sûrement pour lui pendant des heures, mais jamais, jamais, jamais, je ne le quitterai. Ca ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée...**

J'étais plutôt ému par son petit discours, et par son sérieux et cette intincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de son amour, et des risques du metier de James. Je la respecte encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà, pour tout ce courage, dont elle ne se vante pas. Elle reprit, les joues rougies.

**Si Billy est vraiment faite pour toi, elle t'aimeras envers et contre tout, Remus, parce que c'est ça l'amour, une lutte.**

Elle me serre dans ses bras. Si fort, que je ne peux presque plus respirer quand elle daigne me lacher. Je vois Sirius et James (qui a les yeux plus brillants que les deux autres) acqiescer derrière Lily. Lorsqu'elle se remet debout, un sourire radieux illumine son visage, et je le lui rend du mieux que je peux.

**En plus, tu ne vas passer le reste de ta vie avec ta main droite, Rem.**

Lily se retourne, aussi vive qu'à son habitude, et assène une claque bruyante sur l'arrière de la tête de Sirius. Nous éclatons tous de rire, même si je ris moins de bon coeur qu'eux. Je n'échangerais mes amis contre rien au monde, ils sont tout pour moi, et sans eux, j'aurais sûrement abandonné la partie il y a bien longtemps...

Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment comprendre. James et Lily ne se sont pas séparé depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, et Sirius trouve une nouvelle compagne pour lui tenir chaud chaque nuit. Mais moi, sans Billy, je rentre seul, je mange seul, je vais me coucher seul, sans ses caresses et ses mots chuchotés à mon oreille, je ne sens pas sa chaleur dans ce lit, je ne vois pas ses vêtements sur les étagères, je ne lis pas ses devoirs sur le bureau, je ne sens pas l'odeur de son parfum dans la salle de bains. Et au petit matin, au moment où ma vie devrait s'éclairer et se remplir d'espoirs, je pose une main sur l'oreiller à mes côtés, et je réalise qu'une fois de plus, je me reveille seul.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Bon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chap précédent, j'espère avoir un peu plus de succès pour celui-ci. En tout cas ce n'est pas un des plus mouvementés de l'histoire, mais que voulez vous, chaque chose en son temps._

_J'ai changé le rating de la fic, je l'ai mis en M. D'abrd, parce que je trouve que mes lemons sont quand même assez osés et je ne me souviens pas lire des histoire comme ça quand j'avais 13 ans, et puis je trouve que le reste de la fic demande une certaine maturité...Après, chacune est libre et connais ses capacités de lecture..._

_Ensuite, je l'ai déjà demandé dans une autre fic, sans réponse, mais je tente tout de meme ici. Si l'une d'entre vous est tentée de devenir ma beta, je l'accueille à bras ouverts. Comme vous avez du le constater, je fais de plus en plus de fautes, et en plus je ne relis jamais mes chapitres,pour ne rien modifier. Donc voilà, avis aux volontaires..._

_Pour finir, je compte faire une nouvelle fic (et oui, encore) mais ce sera une sorte de recueil d'OS qui répondront chacun à un défis, donc si il y a des volontaires pour me lancer les premiers defis, faites le moi savoir dans vos reviews ou par PM!!! N'importe quel couple, sauf slash pour le moment...peut etre plus tard..._

_Voilà, merci à toutes pour les reviews, et à très bientot!!_

_Deb_


	9. Some unholy war

_Quelques jours après les évènements du dernier chapitre, point de vue de Billy._

* * *

**9. Some unholy war**

Je n'ai pas parlé à Remus depuis que je suis rentrée. Cassie est venue me voir dans ma chambre, dès mon arrivée, pour me dire qu'il avait demandé après moi. Je l'ai remballé, la pauvre...Cassie est vraiment gentille, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter d'entendre parler de Remus. J'ai prit une bonne douche, et je me suis couchée, je n'en pouvais plus. En une semaine d'absence, j'ai du rattraper six ou sept ans de vie de famille, et faire le deuil de ma mère, alors ça n'a pas été simple.

J'ai décidé de dire la vérité à Remus, sur ma mère, Emy, et les cauchemars...Mais seulement si nous nous reparlons un jour...Et ce n'est pas partit pour. On prend toujours les mêmes cours, on se crois toujours dans les couloirs, mais on évite soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre. C'est le syndrome de la rupture. Je crois que le plus difficile, c'est de ne pas savoir pourquoi on s'est séparé...Ou plutôt pourquoi il s'est séparé de moi...

Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez Remus. Il a un problème, ça c'est sur, et ça le rend malade, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi il peut s'agir, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'obsède tant à me le cacher. Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas un modèle de franchise, mais je ne suis pas allée jusqu'à rompre pour ne pas dire mon secret! Je pensais que notre relation (je ne peux définitivement plus appeller cela de l'amour...) serait plus solide, et plus profonde que cela, mais Remus ne pensait pas la même chose, apparement...

Mes nuits sont vraiment horribles, depuis que je suis de retour à l'EUSS. Je fais toujours mes chauchemars, mais je n'ai plus personne pour me consoler. Il m'arrive même d'aller reveiller Cassie dans sa chambre et de terminer la nuit avec elle quand je suis trop desespérée. Elle ne pose pas de question, elle partage son lit avec moi, me prend dans ses bras et s'endort. Ca ne vaut pas les caresses et les baisers de Remus, mais c'est mieux que de passer ses insomnies seule dans une chambre d'étudiant.

J'ai pensé à aller toquer chez lui, demander des explications, le gifler et puis, sauver les meubles...Mais je ne veux pas être ce genre de filles, comme celles qui sortent avec Sirius, qui s'agenouillent devant lui, attendant qu'il daigne leur faire un signe...Je pense valoir un peu plus que ça, sans prétention. Pourtant, c'est tellement tentant...J'aimerais tellement retrouver son sourire, son odeur, son touché, sa voix, son rire...Je ne pense pas le retrouver un jour, mais l'espoir fait vivre, et ma dose d'espoir diminue de jour en jour...

Ce matin, je me reveille encore une fois dans la chambre de Cassie. Elle n'a pas laissé la décoration initiale, elle, elle a tout repeint en noir. C'est assez spécial, surtout sur les murs, mais on s'y fait, et puis ce n'est qu'un style, Cassie est loin d'être une personne renfermée et associale...Etrange, à côté de la plaque, sûrement, mais pas méchante. J'éteins le reveil, qui sonne une chanson moldu insupportable. Je me tire des draps, et bouscule un peu Cassie pour la reveiller.

Elle papillone, puis ouvre complètement les paupières, et agite sa main en signe de bonjour.Je lui réponds par un sourire. Je mets mon peignoire, et sors de sa chambre pour filer dans la mienne, en priant pour que personne ne me surprenne (les rumeurs naissent vite au sein d'un dortoir pour filles, et se propagent encore plus vite avec des étudiants comme Sirius...). Je referme la porte derrière moi, retrouvant ce "chez moi" que je n'aime pas du tout. En passant devant ma chaise de bureau, je me souviens du jour où Remus et moi avions fait l'amour dans cette pièce...Je secoues la tête pour me changer les pensées.

Sous la douche, je pense encore à Remus. C'est plus fort que moi, chaque chose même la plus banale que je fais dans la journée me rappelle Remus. L'odeur de mon shampoing qui embaumait sa salle de bains, mon peignoire en satin qui tranait sur sa chaise de bureau, ma confiture préférée dans le placard juste au-dessus du grille-pain, ma pince à épiler volée par Sirius (je prefere ne jamais savoir ce qu'il comptait en faire)...Drôles, ou triste, peu importe, mais tout me rappelle cette période si récente de ma vie, ou tout allait si bien avant d'aller si mal.

Je m'habille en moldue, comme d'habitude, et je me bouge de sortir de ma chambre et de filer en cours, parce qu'à force de me perdre dans mes pensées, je vais finir par être en retard en Sortilèges Avancés. Je cours dans les couloirs sombres de l'université, et je finis par ouvrir à la volée la porte de ma salle de cours. Forcément, j'interromps le prof en plein discours, et tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Il y a bien 70 paires d'yeux fixées sur moi, attendant que je m'excuse, ou bien que je trébuche, je n'en suis pas sûre...

Je crois une seconde deux grands yeux dorés. Mon coeur manque un battement, et je sens ma bouche qui devient sèche. Lorsqu'il réalise que nous nous fixons, il détourne son regard et s'interesse bizarrement à ses parchemins. Je sens les larmes qui envahissent mes yeux et troublent ma vision. Je cherche une place au hasard, et m'assois, avec une discretion parfaitement inutile après mon entrée remarquée. Le prof me fixe quelque secondes, histoire de bien me faire comprendre que j'ai gaché son cours, puis il reprend sur un ton morne sa théorie.

Je ne suis pas le cours, ni le suivant, ni celui d'après...Lorsque je sors de mon coma, je suis à la cantine de l'EUSS, un plateau garnit de purée devant les yeux. J'ai un haut le coeur. Autour de moi, les étudiants rient, se disputent, prévoient des soirées ou reveillent des souvenirs...Tout ce que nous faisions avec Remus et que je ne peux plus faire maintenant, seule, comme je l'ai toujours été. D'un pas vif, je me lève et jette ma nourriture dans la poubelle. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, et au diable les enfants du tiers monde qui n'ont pas à manger, puis-je être égoïste une fois dans ma vie?

Je sors de la cantine en resserant mon écharpe autour de ma gorge. Je cours vers le batiment des dortoirs, et passe ma carte devant le verificateur magique à la hâte. Je suis seule dans l'ascenseur, pour une fois, quand la voix insupportable m'annonce que je suis arrivée au septième étage. Je fonce jusqu'à ma porte, et me jette sur mon lit. Encore une fois, je me prends à penser à Remus. Je suis si fatiguée d'aimer, de souffrir, d'attendre, de supporter...Je suis trop fatigué, j'aimerais que tout cela s'arrête, que je puisse être en paix. Je reste ainsi presque une heure, ignorant les cours qui ont reprit, fumant cigarette après cigarette. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je me lève, et sans demander de qui il s'agit, j'ouvre la porte à la volée.

Ma bouche s'arrondit en un "o" de surprise, mais mes yeux ne montrent aucune émotion. Hors de question que je me montre aussi faible que je l'ai été ces eux derniers mois. C'est bien Remus, dans toute sa timide splendeur, qui se tient devant ma porte, les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur le lino qui recouvre le sol. Il est séduisant, assez pour rosir mes joues, mais il ne le voit pas, trop occupé à éviter mon regard. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler, hésitant.

**Salut Billy.**

**Remus**. _il hésite encore, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas prononcer les prochaines phrases._

**Tu...Tu as un moment pour parler?** _je ne peux retenir un haussement de sourcils_.

**Je vais chercher ma veste.**

Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Hors de question qu'il entre dans ma chambre, ça me rappellerait trop de souvenirs, et ça serait trop embarassant pour qu'on puisse parler. Je ne sais pas de quoi il vient me parler, mais j'espère qu'il va me donner des explications sur cette rupture. A la moldue, j'enfile une paire de converse par-dessus mon jean tube, un pull de cachemire gris un peu trop grand et une grosse écharpe de laine blanche. Quand je réouvre la porte, Remus se tient la tête entre les mains, comme s'il hésitait encore.

**On va où?**

**Heu...Au Sweet si tu veux?**

**Okay.**

Le Sweet, c'est une sorte de piano bar, dans le centre de Salem. L'ambiance est feutrée, les clients coiffés de berets, ils claquent des doigts au lieu d'applaudir les chanteurs. Mais il y a de la bonne musique, des lectures de poèmes le mercredi soir, et cette aura d'intimité inexplicable qu'on ne retrouve pas dans les autres pubs de la ville. En passant le portail de l'EUSS, nous transplanons en même temps, mais séparemment, évidemment. Nous nous retrouvons sans un mot ni un sourire devant la porte art déco du pub, et nous entrons d'un même pas. La serveuse, une trentenaire qui ressemble un peu à Cassie, nous salue, et nous lui rendons son signe de tête. Nous nous installons dans un des salons, nous sommes les seuls clients à part un couple d'étudiants qui s'embrassent à pleine bouche quelques tables plus loin.

Nous nous défaisons de nos pulls et de nos écharpes, puis je saisis une des cartes, ce qui m'évite d'avoir à regarder le doux visage de l'ex homme de ma vie. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois qu'il a adopté la même tactique. Quelques secondes plus tard, la serveuse vient prendre notre commande. Remus demande un café frappé, j'opte pour un chocolat chaud à la menthe. Simultanément, nous sortons nos paquets de cigarettes et en allumons une. Nous avons toujours envie de fumer ensemble, sauf que lui cède à toutes ces envies, alors que moi j'économise mes poumons. La jeune femme revient, avec un sourire et deux tasses, dont une fumante. Nous la remercions, et payons immédiatement nos consommations.

**Comment étaient tes vacances?**

**Je n'étais pas en vacances. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir?** _il semble gêné, il hésite encore._

**Billy, ce n'est pas facile de dire tout ça, je te promets, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai aller jusqu'au bout.**

**Remus, au point où nous en sommes, je crois que je peux tout entendre, je croyais que tu me faisais un peu plus confiance que ça.**

Il sourit faiblement, et pour la première fois de l'après-midi, il fixe intensément son regard dans le mien, si fort que mes pupilles me brulent.

**Tu ne me fais pas confiance, toi non plus**._J'hausse un sourcil_. **Tu ne m'a jamais rien dit de ces cauchemars...**

**Okay**. _je soupire_. **Je te dirai tout sur mes cauchemars quand tu m'auras dit...ce que tu veux me dire.**

Il soupire à son tour. Ca ne doit pas être une petite révélation s'il met autant de temps à se décoincer...Quoi que Remus hésite pour demander une baguette de pain à la boulangerie, alors...Il boit une gorgée de son café frappé et tire une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de rejeter un nuage de fumée bleutée.

**Bon**. _il passe une main fébrile sur son visage_. **Putain...Billy, est-ce que tu m'aime?**

J'ai du blanchir parce qu'il a anticipé un mouvement pour se lever. Je l'ai attrapé par le bras, et j'ai fermé les yeux, juste pour prendre la seconde de reflexion qu'il me reste pour choisir entre la vérité et le mensonge. Sans ouvrir mes paupières, j'ai ouvers la bouche, et j'ai laissé les mots s'échapper, avant de regretter.

**Oui, Remus.**

Il ne semble pas soulagé, au contraire, ses doigts jouent nerveusement autour de sa cigarette,et sa langue passe de plus en plus rapidement sur ses lèvres. il ne regarde plus mes yeux, il est peut-être trop gêné pour ça.

**Je...Tu as remarqué que j'étais souvent faible, et...Et puis il y a eu ce week-end où je suis partit?**

Un week-end? Tu veux dire quand tu m'as abandonné? Quand je me suis sentie nulle devant cette amie mariée et mère que je voulais te présenter? Quand tu es rentré et que tu m'as plaqué en guise de bonjour? Non, ça ne me dit rien...Bien sur, je ne lui dis pas ça, je me contente d'acquiescer. Il est encore mal à l'aise, et moi je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée de lui demander la vérité...Après tout, c'est peut-être un mage noir? N'importe quoi...

**Je...**_il baisse la voix et ferme les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à signer son arrêt de mort..._**Je suis un loup-garou, Billy**.

Choquée. Je suis choquée. qui ne le serait pas? Je sors avec ce garçon depuis presque deux mois, je l'aime, je crois bien qu'il m'aime, même s'il se refuse encore à me le dire, et il m'annonce de but en blanc qu'il est un loup-garou. L'image de ma soeur pietinée par les centaures me revient en tête, mais je la chasse. Je lui souris faiblement. Je l'aime, et peut importe si il devient une bête sauvage une fois par mois, s'il est un amour le reste de l'année.

**Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé, Remus.**

**Il a l'air choqué que je n'en fasse pas tout un plat**._ Il est passablement gêné, il se rend peut-être compte de son tort...Un sourire furtif passe sur ses lèvres, mais il se renferme tout de suite._

**J'avais peur que tu l'apprennes, et que tu me quitte à cause de ça...**

**Je t'aime Remus, et même si je voulais te quitter, je ne pourrais pas...**

Ses iris se replacent dans les miens, et je sens qu'il essaye de lire en moi, pour savoir si je dis la vérité, si je risque de changer d'avis d'une minute à l'autre, si je me moque de lui. Il reprend un peu contenance.

**Et ces cauchemars?**

Je soupire. Ma révélations est beaucoup moins grave que la sienne, et je ne rechigne pas à la tâche. C'est vrai que je voulais éviter de tout lui avouer, mais après tout cela, et maintenant que je sais que je l'aime, je n'ai plus rien à lui cacher. Je lui explique tout, la mort de ma soeur jumelle quand j'étais gamine, mon éloignement par rapport à ma famille, mon frère qui se drogue, ma petite soeur qui part à la dérive, ma mère malade, mon père depressif. Je lui raconte aussi la mort de ma mère, ma semaine en France...J'ouvre mon portefeuille, et je souris faiblement. J'en sors deux photos. Sur la première, ma mère est belle et jeune, et elle tient sur ses genoux deux gamines d'environ trois ans, Emy et moi. On rit comme trois petites folles, immobiles sur la photo moldue. Sur la seconde, que j'ai prise la semaine dernière, Chris, Mel et moi sommes bras dessus bras dessous, et nous sourions à l'objectif, malgré tout.

**J'aimerais bien les connaitre...**_je souris, ça vaut plus que tous les je t'aime à mes yeux._

**Tu les connaitras un jour, quand nous irons en France. Tu veux avoir des enfants, Remus?**

La question m'a brûlé les lèvres. Ce n'était pas _réellement_ une invitation, mais je suis curieuse de savoir s'il se sentait prêt à assumer une vie "normale" avec mariage, enfant et tout le reste, même si ça ne doit pas être avec moi, après tout, on ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain...

**Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas leur transmettre ça, mais...J'aime bien les enfants...**_j'acquiesce._

Sans plus attendre, nous nous rhabillons et sortons du petit pub, sous le regard commerçant de la jeune serveuse, derrière le bar. Dehors, je l'embrasse d'un baiser chaste, le plus pur que je ne lui ai jamais donné.Il me sourit, et me serre contre lui. Quelque chose a changé dans ses yeux, mais je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit. Il a une dernière hésitation. Peut-être a-t-il voulu me dire qu'il m'aimait, mais il s'est résigné...

**Ca te dit de sortir, ce soir?**

**Pour aller où?**

**Je t'invite au resto?** _je souris_.

**C'est okay. Je dois bien m'habiller?**_ il sourit_.

**Tu serais belle en loques, mais oui, mets toi sur ton 31.**

**Okay, alors à 20 heures devant les dortoirs.**

**Okay.**

Un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, et nous transplanons vers nos chambre respectives. Je m'allonge sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me deshabiller. Je vole, je plane, je suis au-dessus de tout. Bien sûr, je suis un peu inquiète pour Remus, être un loup-garou affaiblit beaucoup les gens, je l'ai assez étudier pour le savoir. Je m'en veux aussi, moi l'étudiante en Défense, pour ne pas avoir reconnu un loup-garou alors que je vivais avec.

* * *

Peu importe les cours. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, je sais que je devrais être en cours au lieu de passer l'après-midi à faire des essayages devant mon miroir, mais rien n'est plus important que Remus, je veux être la plus belle à ses yeux, pour toujours. Je ne sais pas dans quel restaurant nous allons, mais je dois me mettre en robe du soir, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'espère que cela lui plaira, car à l'heure qu'il est, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière et changer de tenue.

Je porte une robe bustier longue, en satin noir. Le style n'est pas vulgaire, suggestif mais pas démonstratif, chic mais pas trop, une robe passe-partout. Je porte des escarpins à bout rond, noir et vernis, un peu à la mode Marilyn. J'ai l'air d'avoir de longues jambes avec ça, moi, du haut de mes un mètre soixante! Mes cheveux sont relevés en un chignon flou mais travaillé, piqué d'un peigne noir. Je ne porte pas de collier, mais deux bracelet de pierre noire et les boucles d'oreilles discrètes, deux petits diamants offerts par Melinda. Quant au maquillage,je me suis contenté de mettre de la poudre dorée au-dessus de mes yeux et un gloss assorti.

Je suis stressée, comme si c'était là un premier rendez-vous. Debout devant la porte de ma chambre, je serre autour de mes épaules l'étoffe de satin qui ne me rechauffera guère une fois dehors. Nous avons rendez-vous dans quinze minutes. Ce qui veut dire que je dois descendre dans dix minutes, parce que je suis sûre qu'il m'attend déjà depuis un quart d'heure. Mais je ne dois pas être trop en avance, parce que s'il est en retard, je vais poireauter dans le froid, et qu'en plus je vais passer pour la plus pressée des deux. Quoi que ça, ce n'est pas tellement grave, maintenant...

Neuf minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi et pars retrouver Remus en bas de l'immeuble. J'entre dans l'ascenseur, et appuis sur le bouton "rez-de-chaussée". Je ne suis pas seule dans la machine, une première année avec de longs cheveux blonds est elle aussi habillée pour sortir. Je lui souris faiblement, et me tourne vers les portes de l'appareil. Tout à coup, entre le niveau 3 et le 2, l'ascenseur s'arrête, et les lumières s'éteignent. Nous sommes bloquées. La fille derrière moi commence à paniquer, et une grande explosion, comme un coup de tonerre, retentit dehors.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Attends, ne panique pas, il faut essayer d'ouvrir.**

Je sors ma baguette, bloquée derrière l'attache de mon soutien-gorge (et oui, on fait comme on peut) et la pointe sur les portes. En un seul sorilège informulé, j'arrive à les ouvrir, mais nous sommes entre deux étages, ce qui rend la manoeuvre encore plus dangereuse. Je retire mes escarpins et les jette sur le sol du deuxième étage, avant de prendre ma robe dans mes mains et de sauter à mon tour. J'atteris douloureusement sur mes pieds, et je tente de garder mon équilibre, et de ne pas déchirer ma robe.

Je me releve, et tend les bras vers la fille, qui est toujours dans l'ascenseur. Sa robe est plus courte que la mienne, et ses talons moins hauts. Elle hésite quelques dixièmes de secondes puis se jette dans mes bras. Elle n'est pas lourde, pourtant le choque de la reception me coupe momentanément la respiration. Je m'assois quelques secondes, reprends mes esprits et ré-enfile mes chaussures. Je souris à la fille, qui tremble encore un peu. Encore une qui a la phobie de la technologie, une sang-pur sans aucun doute...Nous partons toutes les deux par la cage d'escalier.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, devant la porte vitrée de l'immeuble, je réalise que le problème ne venait pas de l'ascenseur. Des éclairs de lumière multicolore strient le ciel sans lune, des hurlements arrivent à crever mes tympans, des gens courent dans tous les sens. La fille blêmit, elle aussi. Pour la première fois, l'Amerique se retrouve au centre d'une bataille de cette guerre malsainte. Pas de rendez-vous avec Remus, ce soir.

* * *

_Et voilà!!_

_Je sais, c'est court!!!! Mais ne vous plaignez pas, Remus et Billy se sont remis ensemble plus tot que prévu. Bon, c'était le dernier chapitre du point de vue de Billy, vous ne l'entendrez donc plus penser...Ca me fait un peu de la peine de quitter sa tête, mais bon...J'avais fait ce choix avant de commencer l'écriture, et je m'y tiens, sinon je vais divaguer et m'éloigner de la fin prévue._

_Pour savoir à quoi ressemble Billy, et toutes les autres heroïnes de mes fics, je vous invite à visiter mon blog, qui est en homepage. J'y mets des photos de stars qui ressemblent aux persos, ou du moins qui correspondent à ma façon de les imaginer...En plus, j'ai maquillé Billy de la même facon que la fille sur la photo, pour vous faciliter encore la tache...J'espère qu'elle vous plaira_

_Merci aux reveiwers, ca me fait toujours plaisir, et à bientot pour le dernier chapitre de Back to Black, j'ai hate de connaitre votre avis et vos prognostics!!_

_Deb_


	10. He can only hold her

_Point de vue exterieur aux personnages, quelques minutes après la fin du neuvième chapitre._

* * *

**10. He can only hold her.**

Il court, court, court, le long du couloir du sous-sol, devant chacune des portes des labos de Botanique. Il a croisé Cassie, en arrivant dans l'université, et elle lui a sourit, malgré tout, avant de lui dire "_Elle est partie par là!"_ en montrant les sous-sols. Cassie sait toujours ce qu'il cherche. Elle aime les gens, et elle les aide toujours du mieux qu'elle peut, même si parfois elle a l'impression d'être un peu étrangère à ce monde. Il l'apprécit beaucoup, et dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait vraiment aimé la connaitre, et pourquoi pas devenir son ami. Mais pour l'instant, cela n'a pas d'importance. Il ouvre chaque porte à la volée et essaie de décrypter le contenu de la pièce, pour savoir si elle s'y cache.

Au bout de quelques secondes de stress, qui lui semblent être des années, il ouvre une porte, et découvre une sorte de châle, jeté au hasard sur le dossier d'une chaise, comme si quelqu'un l'avait perdu dans sa précipitation. Bien sûr, ça peut être celui d'une fille qui l'a oublié, à la fin de son cours, mais l'étoffe a l'air précieuse, plus le genre que les femmes portent dans les grandes soirées. Un peu le genre que Billy aurait pu mettre pour aller au restaurant, ce soir. D'ailleurs, il est particulièrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir finir cette soirée comme ils le devaient. Il a reservé une table, dans un restaurant chic et romantique, il avait acheté la bague, et une orchidée. Il comptait la demander en fiançailles. Bien sûr, ça peut paraitre précipité, après seulement un mois et demi de relation, dont quelques trous, à cause des cachotteries, mais il l'aime, elle l'aime, et il sait au plus profond de lui qu'elle est la femme de sa vie.

**Remus?**

Elle s'était cachée en dessous du bureau du prof, et avait entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quand il a soupiré, Billy a immédiatement reconnu Remus. Elle s'est levé, et elle s'est litteralement jetée dans ses bras. Il l'étouffe presque, tellement il la serre fort. Ils se reculent, pour mieux se voir. Elle sourit devant son parfait costume moldu, sans cravate mais avec de très chics boutons de manchette, et lui reste abasourdi devant la classe de sa longue robe noire. Bien sûr, il est décoiffé, et son maquillage à elle a coulé, mais ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils ne le voient même pas, ils ne comprennent même pas que l'autre puisse avoir des défauts. Elle le serre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et l'embrasse, elle a eu tellement peur pour lui...Lui aussi a eu peur, mais moins, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité, cachée dans une des salles.

**Comment tu m'as trouvé?**

**C'est Cassie Burke...**

**Tu la connais?**

**On peut dire ça comme ça, oui...**_elle hausse un sourcil suspicieux, et il lève les yeux au ciel_**...Billy, elle est venue me parler de toi, une ou deux fois, quand on était...séparés, mais ça ne va pas plus loin...**

**C'est une chic fille, Cassie...**_ils se sourirent._

**Je suis désolé pour notre soirée.**

**Et moi donc, avec le temps que j'ai passé à me préparer, je ressemble à une souillon.**

**Tu es la plus belle de toutes les souillons que je connaisse...**

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ses mains entourant la fine taille. Il pense à la soirée de rêve qu'ils auraient pu passer, et déteste encore plus ces foutus mangemorts, qui viennent s'étaler jusqu'en amérique. Il la regarde, et remarque qu'elle l'observe déjà, l'oeil curieux, comme si elle essayait de deviner ce qu'il pense. Il rit doucement, attendrit par cette curiosité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, puisqu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire plus de secrets pour elle.

Elle voulu l'embrasser une autre fois, mais il recula son visage. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'interrogation et de reproches, et il lui sourit en retour. Elle ne le comprenait pas toujours, mais en cet instant elle comprend qu'il est préoccupé. Un coup retentit dehors, comme le tonerre. Par reflexe, elle s'avance et se blottit dans les bras de Remus. Elle n'est pas du genre peureuse, mais Remus est trop près, et le danger trop grand pour qu'elle résiste à l'envie d'un calin réconfortant.

**Où sont-ils, Remus?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas nous trouver, ici**. _il la regarde, essayant de la rassurer, elle lui sourit_. **On va improviser notre soirée ici, okay?**

Elle se met à rire.

**Quoi, ici? Mais Remus, il n'y a ni à boire, ni à manger, je vois pas comment on pourrait passer notre fameuse soirée inoubliable?**

**Ce n'est pas la nourriture, le plus important, Billy.**

Il la porta, comme le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour dans sa petite chambre universitaire, puis la posa sur ce qui devait être le bureau du professeur. Elle le regarda de cet air candide et curieux qu'il aime tant. Sur les joues de Remus, deux taches roses font leur apparition, ce qui accentu le haussement de sourcils de Billy. Elle le voit chercher quelque chose dans la poche interieure de sa veste, et en sortir une orchidée rose. Elle rit un peu, et prend l'orchidée qu'il lui tend et lui donne un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle le voit déglutir avec difficulté, et replonger sa main sous sa veste.

Il en sort une petite boîte noire, recouverte de velours, et il toussote. Elle sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes, troublant sa vue. Il se racle la gorge, et rougit un peu plus encore. Il ne doute presque pas de la réponse de Billy, mais les mots se coincent dans sa gorge et il doit prendre son courage de lion à deux mains pour pouvoir prononcer trois mots de suite. Billy ne rit plus, ne sourit même plus, ses grands iris chocolats sont plongés dans ceux de Remus, et elle attend impatiement la suite.

Elle retient son souffle, comme une petite fille. Elle sait ce qui va se passer, pourtant elle ne peut pas y croire, elle ne réalise pas que elle, Billian Ducey, Mlle La-Poisse-En-Chef, va avoir la chance d'entendre ces quelques mots sonner dans la gorge de Remus, l'homme de sa vie. Elle essuie ses mains un peu moites sur ses cuisses, mais ne détache pas son regard de celui de son amant, de son ami, de son amour.

**Ecoute, Billy**. _elle ouvre la bouche, et il sourit un peu_. **Surtout ne m'interromps pas, parce qu'au sinon je n'aurais jamais la force de finir**. _elle rit doucement, et il l'accompagne d'un rire nerveux, en jouant avec la boite entre ses doigts_. **Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit, ni le moment idéal...Mais ça devait l'être, ça devait être ce soir, c'était prévu, et je n'aime pas changer mes plans...**_il a un sourire crispé_**...En fait, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose ce soir, je veux que tu saches la vérité...**_elle ouvre la bouche, mais il lui fait un signe de la main pour qu'elle garde le silence_**...Je sais...Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, que tout n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous...Je sais tout ça...**_il passe sa main libre sur son visage avant de replanter ses yeux dans ceux de Billy_**...Mais je sais aussi...Je sais que c'est toi, Billy...T'es la femme de ma vie, et je ne peux rien faire contre ça...**_elle étouffe un rire nerveux, et il lui sourit encore, d'un sourire plus détendu cette fois_**...Je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux, je crois que j'ai assez donné dans le mélodrame mielleux comme ça...**_ils rient tous les deux_**...Mais je te le demande du fond du coeur, Billian Ducey, veux-tu devenir ma femme?**

Il n'a pas ouvert l'écrin, il l'a oublié dans le stress du moment, mais elle n'y prête aucune attention, la bague tient si peu d'importance pour elle, la seule chose qui compte est Remus. Elle sourit, d'un immense sourire qui ne peut cacher aucune joie ni aucune fierté, et il lui répond comme il peut, le stress de la réponse lui rongeant toujours l'estomac. Elle descend du bureau, et dégage sa main de l'orchidée en le plantant dans ses cheveux, juste au dessus de son oreille droite, ça le fait rire doucement. Elle prend un air hautain et sérieux, et le coeur de Remus se met à battre plus vite, pendue aux lèvres de sa douce.

**Tu aurais pu te mettre à genoux, quand même...Tu n'aurais pas du m'appeller Billian, tu sais que je déteste ça...Tu pourrais au moins me montrer la bague, non?...Tu joues la victime "au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose", il ne t'arriveras rien Remus, tu le sais...Et pour courroner le tout, tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu, je suppose, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit _"je t'aime"..._**_il est figé, paralisé par ces mots qui le font souffrir plus que tout_...**Mais tu as raison, Remus John Lupin...Tu es l'homme de ma vie, et je ne peux rien faire contre ça...**_elle sourit à pleines dents et se jette à son cou_**...Alors c'est oui, oui, oui, t'entends????**

Il rit et la serre fort contre lui, jamais avant il n'a été aussi soulagé, il aurait du se douter qu'elle le faisait marcher. Et en même temps, toutes ces erreurs qu'elle avait énuméré, il les avait vraiment fait et elles l'avaient peut-être blessée. Il prit une grande bouffée de parfum dans ses cheveux, avant qu'elle ne se recule et lui tende sa main gauche. Il rit franchement et crispe ses mains autour de l'écrin de velours.

**C'est le moment de te rattraper, Rem'**, _dit-elle avec un sourire._

Il se met à genoux, et ouvre l'écrin, un sourire aux lèvres. La bague est d'un or jaune et fin, en accord parfait avec le teint de Billy, et surmontée d'un fin rubis emprisonné au centre d'une goutte d'ambre. Il sourit de fierté quand la bouche de Billy s'arrondit dans un "o" appréciateur. Elle lui tend encore plus sa main gauche, et il éclate littéralement de rire.

**Billy Ducey, futur Billy Lupin, je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur, et plus que tout au monde.**

Il passe la bague à son doigt et elle frémit d'excitation. Un syndrome commun à toutes les futurs mariées, il pense. Il se relève et elle se jette encore à son cou, avant de l'embarquer dans un baiser, plus amoureux, plus fougueux, plus tendre et plus impatient que tous ceux qu'ils avaient partagé avant ce jour. Elle soupire contre ses lèvres et s'appuie sur ses épaules pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il pose instinctivement les mains sous ses fesses, et commence à embrasser ses lèvres, son oreille, sa machoire, son cou...Puis, d'un coup, il se ravise, sépare leurs deux visages et enlève ses mains. Elle le regarde avec un air interrogateur, mais ne change pas de position.

**Billy, des gens se battent au-dessus, on ne peut pas faire ça mainten...**

**Au diable, les gens, Remus. J'ai envie de toi maintenant, et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de faire l'amour avec toi dans cette salle moisie.**

Ils se sourirent, puis repartirent dans un long et langoureux baiser. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, plus rapidement qu'à leur habitude, sûrement à cause du temps passé l'un loin de l'autre. Ils n'arrêtent pas de sourire, de rire entre deux baisers, car pour la première fois de leurs vies, ils sont parfaitement heureux, dans la bulle où ils vivent seuls, ensemble. Ils s'embrassent, de ces baisers qu'ils connaissent par coeur, ils se touchent, ces corps qu'ils connaissent par coeur, et ils se regardent, de ces regards qu'ils connaissent par coeur. Il n'y a plus de surprises, ni bonnes ni mauvaises, et il n'y en aura plus jamais, parce qu'ils savent la vérité maintenant, ils savent qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, et que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais les séparer.

* * *

Etendus sur le sol froid de la salle de classe, haletants, enlacés, nus, ils sourient toujours. C'est elle qui se relève en premier, à genoux près de lui. Elle se penche sur son visage, et l'embrasse encore, sourire contre sourire. Si ça avait été un tableau, et qu'on les avait peint, nus dans un baiser si pur et plein d'amour, nul n'aurait pu deviner qu'à quelques mètres au-dessus, une bataille faisait rage et emportait des dizaines d'âmes dans la tombe. Elle s'allongea sur lui, unissant leurs corps pour recréer cette chaleur qu'ils avaient laissé cinq minutes plus tôt. Soudain, une explosion retentie, et fit légèrement trembler les tables, dans la salle. Ils se lèvent tour à tour, et passe une main le long de sa joue, avant de rattraper ses vêtements.

**Il faut y aller, Billy, on ne peut pas rester ici pendant qu'ils se font massacrer...**

Au dernier mot, une lueur de peur avait traversé les yeux dorés de son futur mari. Elle n'avait pas peur, comme toujours, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de quelque chose depuis la mort d'Emy. Elle le rassure d'un regard, et enfile ses sous-vetements, ses vetements, et laisse ses chaussures sous une des tables. Elle sort quelque chose de sa robe, et Remus écarquille un peu les yeux.

**Où l'avais-tu mis?**

Elle rit doucement, et agite sa baguette.

**Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, mon amour.**

Il s'agit de son porte-feuille, celui où elle garde dorénavant les photos de sa famille. Elle prend celle d'elle avec Chris et Mel entre ses doigts, et sa moue devient plus triste. Il s'approche et la serre dans ses bras.

**Je te jure qu'on fera ce qu'il faut pour eux, quand on sera mariés...**

**J'ai hâte de leur dire...**_elle sourit, tendrement_.

Ils finissent de s'habiller, puis se dirigent vers la porte de la salle. Ils savent tous les deux qu'une fois sortis, ce sera choquant, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer pendant leur absence. Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois, leurs mains unies sur la poignée de fer, avant de la pousser et de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Vite, mais prudemment, ils remontent ensemble jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils prennent connaissance de l'empleur de la bataille. Partout, des étudiants courent les uns vers les autres, des sorciers masqués lancent des sortilèges impardonnables au hasard, riants aux éclats ou hurlants de rage selon la réussite de leur coup de baguette. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se lancer un regard, ni de fuir, ils partent tous deux dans des directions opposées, enchainant ici et là des batailles contre des sorciers inconnus.

* * *

**Remus.**

La pluie bat, comme jamais, ses gouttes lourdes et gelées fracassant les toits et les visages, les baguettes et le béton qui recouvrent le sol. Il s'en moque, il s'est déjà engagé dans un combat contre deux sorciers, un homme et une femme, aux accents hispaniques. Il ne sait pas exactement d'où sort cette attaque: de quel branche des serviteurs de Voldemort s'agit-il? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi à Salem? Autant de questions auxquelles il ne prend pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à éviter les sorts qui fusent dans sa direction. La femme parle très vite et d'une voix très aigue à l'homme, qui se contente d'exécuter ses ordres, apparemment. Heureusement, Sirius se joint à lui au moment où il cherche Billy des yeux, car la femme a tenté de profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour lui infliger un _Crucio_. Il ne la trouve pas, et prie une seconde pour qu'elle aille bien, avant de se remettre à l'attaque, aux côtés de Sirius, son meilleur ami.

**Billy.**

Elle est euphorique. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment battue avant cette soirée. Bien sûr, elle avait été provoquée en duel quelques fois, à l'époque de Beauxbâtons, mais ce n'étaient que des chamailleries de gamins, rien de vraiment dangereux. Elle aimait beaucoup la pratique des cours, d'habitude, mais rien à voir avec la dose d'adrénaline qui pulsait dans son cerveau à cet instant précis. Elle venait de tuer ( Tuer? Elle fut choquer lorsque le mot retentit dans ses pensées...Elle était donc devenue une meurtrière...) une jeune femme quand un homme brandit sa baguette. Elle n'a pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'il dit, car déja elle le désarme. Elle hurle de rire, d'un rire un peu pervers, et utiliser un sortilège de blocage avant d'envoyer l'homme valser dans le fossé, contre les murs de pierres qui servent de remparts à l'université. Elle veut souffler, reprendre ses esprits mais c'est impossible, déjà un autre mage noir l'atteint au bras, et elle a du mal à supporter la douleur de la fracture.

**Sirius.**

Il se bat toujours aux côtés de Remus, jouant de la baguette comme un chef, avec cette moue vaniteuse qui ne fait qu'hatiser la haine de ses adversaires derechef. Il se delecte de tels moments, ils sont si rares en amérique! Non qu'il aime risquer sa vie et celles de ses amis, mais un peu de pression ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, et celle là lui rappelle que le mal est partout, et que même à l'autre bout du monde, il faut se mefier de ce Voldemort et de ces fidèles. En sortant de ses pensées, il envoie un sortilège informulé sur une femme qui tombe à genoux devant lui, elle rougit un peu de honte et veut se reveler, mais elle s'évanouït, et Sirius éclate de rire, de ce rire d'enfant qui ressemble plus à un aboiement depuis quelques années. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Remus, qui maitrise parfaitement l'autre mage noir, et décide de le laisser seul, pour venir en aide à d'autres qui n'étaient peut-etre pas aussi doués que son meilleur pote.

**Cassie.**

Tout à l'heure, elle a vu Billy et Remus revenir, elle a vu la fleur dans les cheveux de Billy et elle a compris. Elle comprend tout, Cassie, et avant tout le monde, en général, cette fois-ci n'y louperait pas. Elle ne sait pas comment, mais c'est comme si elle avait vu la bague de fiançailles, et une bouffée de joie l'a envahit. Elle adorait Billy et Remus, bien qu'elle les connaisse si peu. Elle aimait leur rendre service, quand ils en avaient besoin (pas plus tard qu'il y a trente minutes, encore). Haletante, elle est cachée derrière le tronc d'un arbre dénudé par l'hiver. Baguette en main, elle sait que son ennemi est de l'autre côté, et qu'il ne la ratera pas si elle fait un mauvais geste. Elle se retourne d'un coup, et voit son adversaire, baguette toujours vers elle, tomber au sol. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Sirius Black, un brun tenebreux pote avec Remus, lui adresse un sourire et s'éloigne en courant. Elle doit sûrement rougir comme une petite fille, mais heureusement, il est déjà à une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elle réalise ce qui vient de se passer.

**Brooke.**

Elle ne se bat pas. Soyons honnête, elle n'a jamais sû se battre. Peut importe que cela lui vaille des heures de railleries après cette bataille, elle ne sortirait pas de sa cachette. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été à l'école avant...En fille de bonne famille sorcière, c'est son père qui avait fait toute son éducation magique à domicile. C'est elle qui avait demandé quelques mois plus tôt d'entrer à l'université, à quelques centaines de miles de chez elle (elle habitait à Seattle). Elle avait découvert dehors un monde merveilleux et inconnu, encore plus excitant que celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses romans d'aventures. Elle s'était fait pas mal d'amies, dans sa classe de Sociologie, surtout, sa matière préférée, et elle avait même trouvé un petit ami. D'ailleurs, elle espere en cet instant qu'il se trouve à l'endroit où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, et qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée stupide de venir la chercher devant l'internat. Elle prit elle ne sait quel dieu, accroupie derrière un buisson touffu, attentive au moindre cri, au moindre sifflement de baguette un peu trop proche de son asile pauvre. Elle entend pendant une seconde une fille hurler, et il lui semble reconnaitre, derrière les feuilles du buisson, la chevelure d'or et de chocolat de la fille qui l'avait sorti de l'ascenseur, quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette soirée aurait dû être tellement parfaite, et peut-être ne reverrait-elle jamais son bel amant...

**Michael.**

Heureusement qu'il avait suivi ses intuitions, aussi feminines qu'elles puissent paraître...Il savait que ce soir-là, les choses ne se passeraient pas bien, il l'avait senti. Il avait décidé de venir attendre sa fiancée devant le campus, quand il a entendu les cris. Voilà maintenant presque une heure et demi qu'il la chercher entre les bâtiments, dans le parc, près de l'étang, dans les salles de classe...Et il avait dû se battre avec cinq ou six mages noirs (non sans en garder quelques traces douloureuses) avant de la retrouver. Elle est là, tremblante de peur et de froid dans sa petite robe bleu nuit, ses hauts talons toujours à ses pieds, ses longs cheveux d'or coulants le lond de son dos si fin. Un soupir de soulagement nait dans la gorge du brun, et il s'approche de sa dulcinée à pas discrets, ne souhaitant pas éveiller l'attention d'un autre fou dangereux. Elle le voit, mais ne sourit pas, elle attend simplement qu'il s'accroupisse à côté d'elle pour se jeter dans ses bras. Lui enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, si soyeux et si parfumée de cet arôme floral...Il prend son visage dans ses mains et la rassure de quelques chuchottements, mais le drame approche. Tout se passe en une seconde. Il voit ses propres grands yeux d'eaux s'écarquiller dans une vision d'horreur, puis il sent le sortilège atteindre Brooke en plein milieu du dos et penetrer son être. C'est trop tard, tout est fini.

* * *

La bataille est terminée. Aucun camp n'a vraiment vaincu l'autre. Les mages noirs ont tout simplement transplané au bout d'un moment, comme s'ils avaient jugé que le massacre était assez important pour laisser quelques survivants. Comme si cette attaque n'avait été qu'un avertissement de celui qui se faisait dorénavant appeller "_Le Seigneur des Tenebres_", comme s'il avait simplement voulu dire "_Hé, regardez-moi! Je suis partout, vous ne m'échapperez pas!_". Et que pour ce faire, il avait fait anéantir de jeunes sorciers pleins d'avenirs, certains de sang-pur même. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, seuls les lampadaires magiques éclairent les pleurs, les cris de joie des survivants, le sang des blessés et les cadavres des autres. Car oui, il ne reste que ça, des cadavres et des blessés. On n'aurait pû esperer mieux, quand on sait d'où vient l'attaque.

On peut bien le dire, si aucun ministère de la magie ne s'était lié ce soir à celui d'amérique, les étudiants auraient tous été tués. Heureusement, des agents ont été envoyés de France, d'Angleterre, d'Allemagne, d'Espagne, et bien sur du Mexique, ce pays le plus proche des Etats-Unis. Certains ont retrouvé d'anciens amis, comme Remus et Sirius qui se sont joint à leur meilleur ami James, pour combattre un autre de leurs meilleurs amis, Peter, qui s'était enfuit avec sa bande. D'ailleurs, il ne vivra plus très longtemps, maintenant que sa véritable "_préoccupation_" a été découverte.

**Remus.**

Voilà maintenant une heure que la bataille est terminée. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait retrouvé Billy. Et il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, en voyant celui de sa future femme. Elle était là, étendue par terre, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son ventre magnifique, ses grandes paupières fermées sur les perles de chocolat qu'il aimait tant, sa toison brune répandue autour de sa tête comme une auréole angélique, la fleur rose maintenant tachée de sang toujours accrochée à sa chevelure, sa jambe prenant un angle aigu en dessous du genoux, sa bouche ensanglantée où on ne retrouvait même plus la couleur rosée. Il avait pleuré, pleuré, pleuré, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sentant simplement la main compatissante de Sirius sur son épaule, et le regard désolée de James dans son dos. Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux à côté d'elle, et avait laissé sa bouche toucher la sienne une dernière fois, en murmurant un "_je t'aime_" à peine audible.

**Sirius.**

Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il aurait tout imaginé, sauf ça. Les battements de son coeur se sont accelerés à cette vue, et il n'aurait jamais avoué cela, mais il avait eu un peu peur. Et si elle était devenue une inferi? Non, cela était impossible, bien entendu, mais on pense à pas mal de choses débiles dans la première seconde où on est atteint de plein fouet par une émotion forte. Il aurait pû en pleurer, lui aussi, en pleurer d'un bonheur immense et presque indescriptible, inondant son coeur et son âme.

**Billy.**

Elle se sentait noyée...Perdue. Elle coulait sans pouvoir se contrôler, sans arriver à nager, sans voir la surface ni le soleil qui perçait à travers l'eau sombre. Puis, un phénomène étrange, presque indescriptible, se produisit. L'eau disparut autour d'elle, et se tranforma en une pluie chaude et douce qui tombait sur ses joues, quelques grosses gouttes seulement. Elle sentit une chaleur pesante, comme si on s'était couché sur elle, envahir sa poitrine, et redonner l'envie de battre à son coeur. Et puis, quelque chose souffla contre elle, et malgré le trouble de son ouïe, elle reconnut les accents feutrés qu'elle aimait tant, et elle entendit ce "_je t'aime_" qui ne pouvait venir que de lui. Alors elle toussa, cracha l'eau dans laquelle elle s'était noyée, et ouvrit les yeux sur ces magnifiques yeux d'or liquide qu'elle avait déjà tant aimé et qu'elle aimerait tant encore.

**James.**

Il les regarda, plus abasourdi qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. A voir l'expression de son animagus d'ami, il n'était pas le seul à ne plus esperer un miracle. Billy était vivante. Blessée, un peu étouffée, et complètement compressée par le torse d'un certain loup-garou, mais vivante. Il savait que Lunard aimait cette fille, mais quand il la vit s'eveiller et ne même pas prendre la peine de respirer avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Remus, il comprit que tout cela était bien plus que de l'amour. C'était une dépendance, aussi puissante que celle qui les unissait, lui et Lily.

**Cassie.**

Elle était assise en tailleur, pendant que Billy était allongée quelques mètres plus loin, et que Remus pleurait en compagnie de ses amis. Elle ne s'était pas levée pour aller le consoler, parce qu'elle avait confiance. Billy était une battante, et elle se battrait pour son amour, pour sa vie. Un sourire éblouissant traversa les lèvres de Cassie quand la jeune fille reprit conscience, et elle éclata litteralement d'un rire joyeux et hystérique quand celle-ci se mit à embrasser son futur mari avec entrain. Son rire, loin d'être discret, lui attira une nouvelle oeillade de Sirius Black, et cette fois-ci, un clin d'oeil s'ajouta à son magnifique sourire. Cassie le lui rendit maladroitement, moins sûre de son charme quand elle était en contact visuel avec un homme aussi déroutant.

**Michael.**

Il était allongé à côté d'elle, et la serrait fort dans ses bras. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été morte, il l'aurait sûrement tuée tellement son étreinte était puissante, possessive et desesperée. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il passait en revue tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire ou dire avec Brooke, à tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdu à ne pas se connaitre, à tous ces instants où il ne l'avait pas embrassé, à cet amour qu'il n'avait que trop peu fait, que trop peu dit, aussi. Tout était terminé, il ne pouvait plus que l'enlacer, et jamais plus elle ne lui répondrait.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est finit!!!!!!_

_Bon, pour que tout soit bien clair, ce n'est pas du tout la fin que j'avais prévu au début. Normalement, Billy aurait dû mourir, mais en écrivant la demande en mariage, je n'ai pas pû me résoudre à mettre fin à cet amour, ni à faire encore plus souffrir Remus, Chris, Mel et le père de Billy._

_J'espère que je n'étais pas été trop mielleuse sur la demande en mariage, ni sur la fin. Je voulais vraiment garder le suspens de la mort de Billy jusqu'au bout, étant donné que le titre sous-entendait qu'elle allait mourir, j'espère que j'ai réussi, je compte sur vos reviews pour me le faire savoir._

_Je pense bien que vous aurez le droit à un épilogue, où "tout est bien qui finit bien". Vous avez finalement gagné, moi qui deteste ecrire des happy end, je n'ai pas pû m'en empecher, vous aviez l'air tres attachées à Billy, et je me suis attachée à elle aussi...En tout cas j'espère n'avoir deçu personne..._

_Et au passage, je pense que quand j'aurais terminé (ou presque) Douces Tenebres, je ferais une SiriusOC, qui sera en fait une Sirius/Cassie, parce que je trouve qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, ces deux là!! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!_

_Je fait un ultime ENORME bisou à toutes les revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne pourrai pas le faire par PM, et les autres auront comme d'hab un ptit message de remerciement!! Je vous aime, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point chacune de vos review me fait du bien!!_

_Deb _


	11. Epilogue: There is no greater love

_Hello!_

_Et voici l'épilogue de Back to Black, comme promis!!! Tout est là, le futur de tous les persos les plus importants (futur proche) et même un clin d'oeil à mon autre fic "Le miroir" que les lectrices repèreront facilement je crois. Vous aurez aussi un avant-goût de mon Sirius-Cassie_

_L'album d'Amy Winehouse n'ayant pas d'épilogue, je suis allée fouiller dans ses vieux albums pour vous trouver la chanson idéale, c'est fait!!! Je ne vous demanderez qu'une chose: écouter cette chanson quand vous lirez le passage du slow, elles sont faites pour, je serais déçue que personne ne le fasse...D'autant plus que vous trouverez la chanson sur mon blog, en homepage_

* * *

**Epilogue: There is no greater love**

_Remus:_

Le 5 janvier. Un jour qui restera sûrement gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Tout a tellement changé dans ma vie. Je suis plus heureux que jamais, plus qu'on ne devrait être autorisé de l'être. Plus encore que ma petite personne, tous ceux qui m'entourent sont heureux, ce qui augmente encore mon degré de bonheur. Treize mois que je nageais dans un bonheur sans vague, une vie parfaite accordé à un pêcheur comme moi. Que demande le peuple?

Le miroir à pied, entouré de son bois sculpté où sont accrochées des photos de Billy, Cassie, Lily et les Maraudeurs, me renvois un reflet que je ne connaissais pas. J'y trouve un Remus adulte, responsable, habillé d'un costume coûteux. Pas le Remus en baskets qui se plaint constamment sur son sort. J'aime bien le nouveau Remus. Sans lacher mon reflet des yeux, je passe une main dans ma poche et en retire une cigarette et un briquet, que j'allume maladroitement. C'est à ce moment là que je réalise à quel point je tremble.

La porte claque, et je découvre dans le miroir un Sirius Black sur son trente et un, tout sourire et inspecteur des travaux finis à l'occasion. Il s'approche de moi et saisi mes épaules, me retournant face à lui. Là, il prend la cigarette que j'avais coincée entre mon médius et mon index, et en tire une longue bouffée en grimaçant. Il sourit devant mes yeux écarquillés et souffle la fumée grisâtre sur mon visage.

**Depuis quand tu fumes?**

**Ce n'est qu'un pari...Cette fois-ci elle ne gagnera pas...**

**Ho...Vous en êtes encore là...**

**Tant qu'elle ne renonce pas, je la suis...Et puis c'est tellement amusant.**

Depuis presque un an, Sirius Black sort avec Cassie Burke, la fille délurée qui habitait dans la chambre universitaire à côté de celle de Billy. Ils entretiennent une relation plutôt étrange, dont je ne mêle jamais, ayant un peu peur de ne rien comprendre à leur manège sadique. En fait, ils passent leurs journées à se lancer l'un à l'autre des gages débiles, et se punissent ou se recompensent selon leur reussite. Complètement pervers et malsain de mon point de vue, mais apparemment, cela leur convient comme ça...

**Bon, comment tu te sens, vieu ?**

**Stressé. Mal à l'aise. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai hate de la voir, Patmol.**

**Ho, si! Tu es exactement comme James le jour où il s'est marié avec Lily! Tu te souviens?**

**Comme si c'était hier!**

Et nous partons d'un grand éclat de rire, ses aboiements couvrants complètement mes sursauts discrets. Oui, James et Lily s'était mariés il y a plusieurs mois. Et Lily avait accouché cet été d'un petit Harry, un bébé magnifique. Le portrait tout craché de son idiot de père, illuminé par les grands yeux verts de sa maman. Un petit bijou, le crème de la crème, comme dit souvent Cornedrue.

**Bon**, _me lance Sirius_, **il est temps d'y aller, Lunard. C'est la mariée qui est toujours en retard, Billy va t'en vouloir si tu ne respecte pas les traditions!**

**Tu ne crois pas que question traditions catholiques, j'en ai déjà enfreints pas mal?**

**Raison de plus, mon pote!**

Nous éclatons de rire, encore une fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous transplanons, après avoir vérifié que rien ne me manquer, que j'étais correctement habillé, coiffé, lavé, chaussé et autres détails importants dans ce genre de situation. Je me retrouve devant l'immense église et j'inspire un bon coup avant d'entrer, devancé par Patmol, qui va se placer non loin de l'autel lui aussi.

Ca y est, j'y suis. Derrière moi, mes témoins: Sirius, bien évidemment, et puis Lily, qui avait toujours été ma meilleure amie feminine en dehors de Billy. Derrière l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Billy, on trouvait ses temoins: Chris, son grand frère, et Cassie, sans qui ce mariage n'aurait peut-être jamais eu lieu. Cette dernière était d'ailleur particulièrement belle, ses cheveux explosés remplacés par un carré à frange d'un noir de jais, et son corps toujours aussi mince mis en valeur par un long fourreau d'un violet saisissant.

Mon stress augmente, au fur et à mesure que la course des aiguilles se poursuit. Le prêtre, lui, ne semble pas aussi inquiet que moi, après tout ce n'est pas SON mariage, et puis il doit être habitué aux femmes en retard. Oui, mais moi, c'est mon premier mariage, et je suis à deux doigts de m'enfuir en courant quand la grande porte de bois s'ouvre enfin. Une lumière éblouissante pénètre le sanctuaire, et m'empêche de voir si c'est bien ma belle qui entre dans l'église, ou s'il s'agit d'un quelconque messager de l'enfer qui vient m'annoncer qu'elle a changé d'avis dans la nuit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque mes yeux s'habituent à la douloureuse luminosité, je distingue enfin les contours de cette vision miraculeuse. Le père de ma fiancé, Henry Ducey, la conduit à l'autel sous la surveillance de la marche nuptiale, puis baise sa joue avant de la confier à mes soins. Derrière cette beauté, j'aperçois le minois ému de Melinda, la petite soeur et demoiselle d'honneur de Billy. Celle-ci se tient à côté de moi, droite comme la justice, comme si elle attendait son propre jugement, même. Elle me fixait avec apprehension, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'être magnifique.

Et elle l'était. Le mot est faible, même. Je n'avais jamais vu de mariée aussi simple, avant ma propre femme. Elle ne porte pas de voile qui gâche la vue de son doux visage. Ses boucles chocolatées et parsemées d'or cascadent librement le long de ses épaules et entre ses omoplates. Sa peau halée semble naturellement tissée dans la soie la plus pure. Ses yeux, faiblement soulignés de noir, s'ouvrent sous une légère couche de poudre dorée qui orne ses paupières. Sa bouche est naturelle, sans plus de maquillage que d'habitude.

Sa robe, pièce digne de la haute couture française, lui va à merveille. Le corset rigide semble recouvert du plus doux satin, il met en valeur autant sa poitrine que sa taille, puis s'évase au niveau du nombril, ce qui me fait sourire. Ma fiancée, je ne peux le nier, a prit quelques kilos depuis notre rencontre, et ses formes ne sont plus exactement les courbes douces et presque indevinables que j'avais découvert lors d'une soirée trop arrosée. Ce qui ne fait que mon bonheur, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait imaginer.

La jupe, tout aussi blanche et satinée que le corset, ne ressemble en rien à ces meringues que la plupart des femmes apprécient, en général. Elle s'évase au mollet, et s'étend en une longue traîne immaculée que les petites mains de Melinda retiennent, respectant tous leurs devoirs de demoiselle d'honneur. Je souris à ma chère, et elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil complice, dont je suis le seul à pouvoir comprendre la signification.

* * *

_Billy_: 

Il est 22 heures. Le repas est presque terminé, et je suis ravie de voir le bonheur et la joie se peindre sur les visages de mes invités. Cassie et moi avons tellement travaillé à cette fête, c'est un soulagement de voir à quel point tout s'est bien passé. Bien sur, la soirée n'est pas terminée, mais je doute qu'une quelconque catastrophe ne vienne perturber cette si merveilleuse journée.

Le plan de table sur lequel nous avons porté notre choix était apparemment le bon. Mon père et ma soeur se retrouvent en compagnie des Tonks, une partie de la famille de Sirius qu'il est le seul à apprécier, et quelques cousins éloignés de Remus, que mon père avait déjà rencontré avant le mariage. A notre table, il n'y a que des couples: James et Lily (avec le petit Harry dans le couffin), Chris et Joann, Sirius et Cassie, et Remus et moi. Nous avons ensuite répartis les collègues de travail et les étudiants selon les affinités et les caractères.

Remus et moi sommes toujours à l'université, du moins jusqu'au mois de Juin, où nous obtiendrons nos diplomes. Ensuite, nous pourrons commencer à travailler à temps plein, et enfin vivre un peu plus aisément. Pour l'instant, nous avons tous les deux des petits boulots dans des magasins de la ville, mais rien de très fructifiant...D'autant plus que nous aurons de plus en plus besoin d'argent, depuis que nous ne vivons plus en colocation avec Sirius.

Et oui, nous avons dû nous séparer. Nous avons vécu quelques mois à quatre, après qu'il se soit mis avec Cassie, mais à l'approche du mariage, Remus et moi avions décidé qu'il vallait mieux s'installer à deux, comme tout couple normal, au lieu de continuer ce genre de cohabitation d'adolescents. C'est une partie de notre vie qui prend fin, une partie qui fut superbe, mais nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère, celle où nous nous devons de devenir deux adultes responsables.

Notre départ a chagriné tout le monde, au début, et puis nous nous sommes habitués à se voir chez un ou chez l'autre pour le diner. Et puis au fond, ça arrangeait bien Cassie qui en a profité pour récuperer notre ancienne chambre et en faire son dressing personnel. Elle me fera toujours mourir de rire. Cassie est devenue ma meilleure amie, depuis ces derniers mois. Aucune fille étrangère n'avait jamais été aussi aimable avec moi, et je me dois bien de lui rendre tout ce qu'elle a pû me donner en nous encourageant, Remus et moi, à sa manière.

Depuis l'annonce de mon mariage, tout a beaucoup changé. Surtout dans ma famille. Mon frère, Chris, s'est reprit en main. Exterieurement, il a toujours cette aparence de délinquant juvénile sortit de la plus démunie des banlieues...Mais intérieurement, cela ne lui correspond plus du tout. Il a fait une cure de désyntoxication sous les conseils de Remus, et cela a très bien fonctionné. Il a depuis trouvé un travail honnête, et même une petite copine avec qui il s'est sérieusement installé, Joann. Que j'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

Melinda aussi a changé. Elle ne doit plus passer de drogues pour Chris, et cela semble avoir détendu son atmosphère personnelle. Elle respire la jeunesse, la fraicheur et la joie de vivre. Ca fait d'ailleurs plusieurs semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu avec une cigarette à la bouche. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'air arrêté de fumer, bien contrainte et forcée...

Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles concernant ses enfants ont redonné goût à la vie à mon père. Bien sûr, il est toujours triste quand il pense à ma soeur et ma mère, nous le sommes tous, mais il combat ce chagrin en observant nos bonheurs sains et simples, et en y participant du mieux qu'il peut selon lui. Je sais par exemple que m'amener à l'autel cet après-midi a été un véritable bonheur pour lui, et que cela restera gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais.

C'est la main tendu de Remus vers mon visage qui me fait revenir à moi. La musique n'a pas encore commencé, mais je comprends qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller ouvrir le bal. Je pose ma main gauche dans la droite qu'il me présente, et l'image de nos deux mains liées en dessous de mon alliance me fait chaud au coeur. Il ne s'agit plus de la bague de fiançailles offerte il y a un an, celle-là était plus officielle, mais tout aussi personnelle et somptueuse que la première.

L'anneau d'or jaune était plus épais, et tout le tour était constitué de deux rangées de rubis. Je suis si honorée de porter cet anneau que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux chaque fois que mon regard se pose dessus. Elle me correspond tellement. Les couleurs qui s'allient à merveille avec mon teint, ma pierre favorite qui l'orne sans prétention, la délicatesse et l'audace du bijou. Si la bague avait eu un caractère, je suis sûre qu'il aurait été identique au mien. Je me retrouve dans cette bague, c'est un peu de moi fondu avec l'or...Seul Remus a pû choisir un tel trésor.

Encore une fois, je ne reviens à mes pensées que quelques secondes après m'y être perdue. Remus et moi sommes au centre de la piste de danse, et je rougis en constantant que nous sommes également au centre de l'attention. Remus rit doucement en me voyant m'empourprer comme une gamine, et je lui pardonne ses moqueries d'un regard maternel.

Tout à coup, une autre pensée vient toquer dans ma tête. J'ai laissé Cassie choisir seule les musiques, même celle d'ouverture, sans même apposer ma censure. Je crains un instant qu'elle ait fait un pari stupide avec Sirius, puis je me souviens que Remus les avait averti sur le sujet. Même si ce souvenir dissipe mon angoisse, il ne la fait pas totalement taire.

Remus prend soudain mon visage entre ses mains, puis m'embrasse délicatement, sous les sifflements d'un certains abruti d'ex-colocataire que je ne manquerais pas d'étouffer pour m'avoir fait rougir une fois de plus. Lorsque nos deux visages se détachent (de si peu), la musique commence, en un parfait timing. Dès les premiers accords, je reconnais la chanson, et je me mets à chercher du regard Cassie pour la remercier, en vain.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, et je pose ma tête contre le torse de Remus pour que personne d'autre ne les voit. Doucement, mon mari m'entraîne dans un slow magnifique, sur cette musique magnifique, qui nous correspond tellement, et qui convient tellement à cette ouverture de bal.

_There is no greater love_

_Than what I feel for you_

_No sweeter song, No heart so true_

_There is no greater thrill_

_Than what you bring to me_

_No sweeter song_

_Than what you sing, Sing to me_

_You're the sweetest thing_

_I have ever known_

_And to think that you are mine alone_

_There is no greater love_

_In all the world, It's true_

_No greater love_

_Than what I feel for you_

* * *

_Remus:_

Nous nous sourions tous les deux, malgré les larmes qui obstruent nos vues. Tout est si beau, si parfait dans la perfection ambiante. En relevant la tête, je m'aperçois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être émus. Cassie, sur les genoux de Sirius, sourit aux anges, d'un air absent, tandis que son amoureux s'essuit les yeux avec une expression du style "_Ho, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil!"._ Le père de Billy pleure franchement, la nuque encerclé par le bras frêle de Mel, qui est tout aussi chamboulée.

Je décide de ne pas trop y prêter attention, et de profiter de cet unique instant de solitude avec ma femme que nous avons eu depuis deux jours. En effet, autre tradition stupide, les fiancés n'ont aucun droit de dormir ensemble la nuit précédent les noces. Lorsque j'avais suggeré qu'on passât outre cette coutume, étant donné que Billy et moi vivions ensemble depuis un an et demi, cette dernière m'avait lancé un regard si peu amène que je renonçai à l'avance.

**Tu sais que tu es magnifique...**

Elle rougit encore. Etonnant qu'apres tout ces mois de compliments et de déclarations elle soit encore aussi surprise par ce que je peux lui dire...Et si émotive, parfois. C'est vrai, elle est dans un état qui fait souvent flancher les émotions. Du moins c'est ce que James m'en avait dit, car je n'étais nullement un expert en la matière...Mais il était toujours surprenant de voir qu'elle n'est pas encore convaincue par sa beauté et son charme irresistible.

Tout à coup, la main que j'avais blottie contre ses reins passe sur sa hanche, puis finit par caresser le ventre, sans trop y insister. Un sourire malicieux traverse mes lèvres, et elle me jette un regard étrange, comme si elle me défiait de faire une remarque. Je souris de plus belle, et me penche vers son oreille, pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ce que je vais lui dire.

**Jolie ruse, mon amour, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.**

Elle se met à rire contre ma clavicule, et les battements de mon coeur s'affolent comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Je souris de nouveau, surpris par mes propres réactions. Ma main caresse toujours son ventre, que nous avons été obligés de cacher toute cette sainte journée. En effet, aussi rapide que ça puisse paraître, aussi jeunes puissons nous paraître, Billy attend le fruit de notre amour. Depuis quatre mois.

Au départ, nous devions nous unir pour la Saint-Valentin, mais Billy a finit par craindre que son ventre soit trop visible à cette date, et qu'on ne l'autorise pas à porter une robe blanche. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas trop en quoi la couleur de la robe aurait pû changer grand chose, elle se serait habillée comme un elfe de maison, ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de dire "_oui_", ni de lui faire passer la nuit la plus sportive de sa vie le soir même...

Mais elle y a tenu, et nous avons avancé la date du mariage. La date aussi, importait peu pour moi. Le principal était que je sois bien uni à Billy, devant tous les Dieux, les hommes, les animaux et même les insectes, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...Pas trop tôt, j'espère. Bref, son joli ventre arrondi a dû être masqué aux yeux du prêtre toute la journée. Peu importe, la petite ne nous en tiendra pas cas...

C'est une fille. Cela fait exactement trois semaines aujourd'hui que le médicomage nous l'a annoncé. Nous en étions déjà persuadés avant cela, mais il a confirmé nos soupçons, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Dès que nous sommes sortis de son cabinet, nous avons choisi un prénom pour la future poupée, et nous avons immédiatement opté pour le même, forcément. Nous lui avons aussi acheté des vêtements, des couches, des meubles pour sa chambre, des draps et une grenouille brodée à son nom...Alors qu'il nous reste cinq longs mois à patienter avant de l'accueillir.

Je regarde encore ma femme, cette beauté iréelle qui enfanterait la plus belle créature qui soit. Je l'embrasse tendrement, tout en la serrant contre moi, sans jamais perdre le rythme du slow qui continue de résonner à mes oreilles. En jetant au coup d'oeil autour de nous, je m'aperçois que nous ne sommes plus seuls sur la piste, des couples nous ont rejoint, et je vois même Cassie et Sirius en train de danser un rock endiablé...C'est désesperant, et je soupire, un peu comme un grand frère qui regarderait son cadet jouer à trap-trap avec son ami imaginaire...Je suis plus attendri qu'agacé en tout cas.

**Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je vous aime, toutes les deux...Ni combien je suis fier d'être à l'origine de la jolie petite fille qui grandit dans ton ventre...**

**Et toi, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point nous t'aimons, ni combien je suis fière de porter ton enfant, qui sera une superbe petite fille...**

* * *

_Billy:_

Je lui souris, puis tourne mon regard vers deux couples, qui me paraissent tout aussi sérieux et insensés l'un que l'autre. D'abord, Sirius et Cassie, qui danse sur un autre rythme que celui de la musique. C'est bien la première fois que Sirius passe plus de deux soirs avec la même fille...Et cela fait presque huit mois maintenant qu'il est avec Cassie...C'est magnifique de voir ces deux là aussi heureux et responsables, malgré leurs enfantillages...

Et puis l'autre couple, Chris et Johanna. Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas, mais Joann est une sorcière, et anglaise de surcroit. Elle a l'âge de Remus et est sortie avec Sirius, à l'école où ils étaient. Et voilà qu'elle finit avec mon frère. Elle est plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux raides et chatains, et ses grands yeux d'un bleu d'eau pur. Et puis elle est aussi à moitié tarée...Toujours avec ses grimaces et ses farces...Néanmoins, elle saura guider mon frère dans le bon chemin, et l'y accompagner j'espère pour lui...

**Je vous aime, Billy et Emy Lupin...**

**Nous t'aimons, Remus Lupin.**

Nous éclatons de rire, et il me serre fort contre lui, écrasant mon ventre sur le sien comme s'il voulait partager la garde du bébé. Je rit plus fort et l'embarque dans un baiser parfait. Dans mon ventre, Emy s'agite, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lance des gazouillements de bonheur, elle aussi.


End file.
